


Menu Tessu ::: Teil 2 ::: Du bedeutest mir alles

by MilchMaedchen



Series: Menu Tessu [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchMaedchen/pseuds/MilchMaedchen
Summary: Thorin ist nach dem Tod seines Vaters König der Blauen Hallen in den Ered Luin. Gleichwohl ihm und seine Getreuen ereilen weitere teils freudige, teil gefährliche Erlebnisse. Astâ unterdes; Leibdienerin, Kriegerin, Freundin, Vertraute; wird immer mehr zur Frau. Wird ihr und anderen die dadurch entfachte Leidenschaft zum Verhängnis werden?
Relationships: Dwalin (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Menu Tessu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Der Beginn einer neuen Zeit

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Menu Tessu ::: Teil 2 ::: Du bedeutest mir alles
> 
> Autor: MilchMaedchen
> 
> Kontakt: SJuliane@aol.com
> 
> Rating: P18
> 
> Klassifikation: POV OC, Sad, Angst, Romantic, Drama, Lemon, ANC, leicht OOC, Prequel „Der Hobbit“ (Original)
> 
> Disclaimer: Alle genannten Charaktere außer meiner OCs sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R Tolkien und/oder Peter Jackson, wofür ich ihnen auf ewig meinen Dank schulde.
> 
> Zusammenfassung: Thorin ist nach dem Tod seines Vaters König der Blauen Hallen in den Ered Luin. Gleichwohl ihm und seine Getreuen ereilen weitere teils freudige, teil gefährliche Erlebnisse. Astâ unterdes; Leibdienerin, Kriegerin, Freundin, Vertraute; wird immer mehr zur Frau. Wird ihr und anderen die dadurch entfachte Leidenschaft zum Verhängnis werden?
> 
> Anmerkung: Verwendetes Khuzdul wurde von der Seite „The Dwarrow Schoolar“ (https://www.dwarrowscholar.com/) erlernt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Wir schreiben das Jahr 2859 des dritten Zeitalters …_

_Geheiligt sei Mahal der große Schöpfer von Erde und Stein, dass er uns ein Leben in Sicherheit, Wohlstand und Fülle anheimfallen lässt. Zuversichtlich blicken wir in die Zukunft, die unter seinem und dem Schutz Seiner Majestät König Thorin, zweiter seines Namens steht._

_Der frühe Einbruch des Winters bereits einen Tag nach gwivashazdînmerag bereitete den Bauern Sorge. Während des Monats âfnarag fielen die Temperaturen rapide und für längere Zeit, sodass sie um das Ausgesäte der Wintergerste fürchteten. Ab dem zweiten Tag des Julfests dämmte jedoch eine dichte Schneedecke den Boden und seit einigen Tagen ist es ungewöhnlich warm, dafür, dass der âfnudkhazâd gerade erst begann. Mahals gütige Gemahlin wird uns unter diesen Bedienungen voraussichtlich eine reiche Ernte schenken._

_Innerhalb des Berges entwickelte sich das Leben trotzend der erstarrenden Kälte. Ihre Majestät bewirkte die Erschließung neuer Stollen, die tiefer in das Gestein gegraben wurden, als jemals zuvor. Die dauerhaft hochwertige medizinische und materielle Versorgung der Minenarbeiter und ihrer Familien, sowie höhere Ansprüche an die Sicherheit, ebenso wie neuartige, effektive Werkzeuge und Vorrichtungen, erlaubten diese Anstrengung. Wir sind guten Mutes, dass sich dort andere von Mahal gespendete Schätze finden lassen, als die bislang abgebaute Kohle._

_Einige seit vielen Jahren erstmals aufgetretene Fälle von Typhus konnten schnell isoliert und erfolgreich mit kräuterversetzten, sauberen Wasser behandelt werden. Ebenso andere Krankheiten, die den Berg in den Jahrzehnten nach seiner Besiedlung wiederkehrend verehrend heimsuchten, gelang es gänzlich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, noch bevor sie größeres Unheil anrichten konnten. Eine rühmenswerte Leistung, die den Heilern und kräuterkundigen Frauen zugesprochen werden muss._

_Unser König indes blieb auch angesichts der Erfolge und Errungenschaften nicht untätig. Die Nähe zum Volk sucht er beständig, um sich ihrer Sorgen und Nöten noch besser annehmen zu können. Neue Bereiche des Berges wurden erschlossen. Gemeinwohlorientierte Einrichtungen erbaut. Auf den Straßen patrouillieren Gardisten und dämmen die Kriminalität ein. Die Versorgung mit Wasser und Nahrung und den Dingen des alltäglichen Gebrauchs ist durch ertragreiche Handelsbeziehungen mit den benachbarten Zwergenreichen sichergestellt. Niemals zuvor erblühten die Blauen Hallen in solch einer Pracht._

_Jedoch, trotzdem seine Herrschaft nach dem Tod König Thráins II. nun bereits in ihrem zehnten Jahr graut, ist seine Nachfolge weiterhin ungeklärt. Die Liebe zu seinem Volk genügt ihm bislang, so erwidert er beständig darauf angesprochen._

_Auszug aus den Annalen von Durins Volk_  
_Ered Luin; 02/04/2859_

_Schreiberin: Astâ, Heras Tochter, ergebene Dienerin Ihrer Majestät_

_57/01_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zufrieden mit meinen Ausführungen, nehme ich die Reste der noch nicht gänzlich getrockneten Tinte der zuletzt niedergeschriebenen Nummerierung des Chronikeneintrages mit der Löschwiege auf. Eine wahrlich verantwortungsvolle wie bedeutsame Aufgabe ist es, die mir Balin, Lehrmeister sowie Vertrauter, vor erst einem Jahr übertrug. Für die nachfolgenden Generationen darf ich unabänderlich festhalten, wie sich das Leben gestaltete. Welch Ereignisse stattfanden. Welch Errungenschaften die Herrscher ihrer Zeit erwirkten. Es liegt gewissermaßen in meiner Verantwortung und Macht, auszuwählen, was davon und mit welchen Wortern überliefert wird. Als frevelhaft kann ich meinen König darstellen, als defizitär, drakonisch, sein Scheitern hervorheben ebenso wie Schwächen offenbaren. Oder ihn glänzen lassen im Schein seines Erfolges.

Fürwahr Thorin ist nicht unfehlbar. Vorhaben plante er, die den Zorn von Rat und Adel auf sich zogen. Einige schlugen gänzlich fehl, andere bewirkten nicht vollumfänglich den erhofften Erfolg und kosteten dennoch vornehmlich Gold. Die Handelsbeziehungen wurden nicht minder teuer erkauft. Beträchtliche Zölle und Geleitschutz für die Händler müssen wir entrichten. Viele Probleme innerhalb des Berges sind noch immer ungelöst und mit jedem Tag türmen sie sich höher. Wutausbrüche rief dies alles hervor. Missmut und Zweifel schürten die Misserfolge. 

Dennoch, so wie ich schrieb, viel erreichte er trotzend der Fehlschläge. Keine Zeit davor erging es dem einfachen Volk so wohl. Hunger und Elend existieren gleichwohl weiterhin, aber weniger verheerend und vornehmlich bei Gruppen solcher Tunichtgute, die sich Anstellung oder Hilfe verweigern. Hohes Ansehen genießt er. Eine Verehrung wird dem Königshaus entgegengebracht, die ihm manchmal geradezu unangenehm ist. 

Oft schrieb ich darüber, ließ aber nie die Unvollkommenheit außer acht, wenn ich ihre Folgen auch zuweilen abschwächte. Noch immer ist Thorin der strahlende Held vergangener Schlachten. Der stärkste Krieger unserer Zeit. Ein bedeutsamer König, gleichfalls er lediglich herrscht über ein Exil und sein tatsächliches Reich weit entfernt verschüttet unter den Klauen und Schwefelatem des Drachen Smaug liegt. 

Diese Arbeit für den heutigen Tag beendend, klappe ich das große Buch Uslunkhagal zu. Ehrfürchtig lasse ich die Finger das mit Gold eingestanzte Signum des Hauses Durin; eine von sieben Sternen geschützte Krone über Hammer und Ambos; befühlen, dass auf der Vorderseite in das lapislazuliblau gefärbte, kaum abgenutzte Leder geprägt wurde. Viele Jahrzehnte begleitet es unser Volk bereits. Neu begonnen als wir vertrieben wurden, weitergeführt während der Jahre in der Wildnis, gebeutelt von Krieg und Wanderschaft. Eine Liste der Gefallenen, die es nach der Schlacht von Azanulbizar zu beweinen galt, bewahrt es genauso wie die Geschichte der Gründung der Blauen Hallen. Hierin stehen keine heroisch ausgeschmückten Legenden, jedoch erschafft jede einzelne Seite des knisternden Pergaments solcherlei zuhauf.

Seit vielen Stunden erstmals öffne ich die Tür der Schreibstube und trete hinaus in den hell erleuchteten Gang, der mich zu einer weiteren Aufgabe leiten wird, die ich als Leibdienerin des Königs auszuführen habe. Mitglieder des Hofstaates und andere Bedienstete begegnen mir. Ehrerbietig sind ihre Verbeugungen. Manche tief, manche nur ein Kopfnicken, je nach mir geordneter Stellung. Hohes Ansehen genieße auch ich. Bin heldengekürte Kriegerin, Adlige, Beraterin, Thorins Getreue. Nichts davon steht mir von Geburt an zu, denn aus dem elendigsten der Armenviertel stamme ich. Nur ein Zufall, eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, Mitleid, das mein mir nun engster Vertrauter empfand, brachte mich hierher. Wahrlich mit Blut, Schweiß, bedachtem Handeln, aber auch durch günstige Umstände, errang ich diese Stellung. Beständig gefährdet ist sie dadurch. Das Geheimnis, um das nur wenige wissen, ein an einer seidenen Schnur hängendes Schwert über Thorins und meinem Kopf. Dem scharfen Messer, um sie zu durchtrennen, könnten viele habhaft werden. Intriganten, Ränkeschmiede, übelgesinnte Höflinge, Feinde, die uns Böses wollen, existieren zur Genüge.

Wohlbekannt ist mir die Tür mit den efeuumrankten Blumenverzierungen, die ich schließlich erreiche. Oft bereits durchschritt ich sie, wenn auch die Ausführung meines Dienstes hier nicht vornehmlich ist. Verhalten hallt das Klopfen in dem dahinter liegenden weitläufigen Raum wieder. Eine Stimme bittet herein und ich verbeuge mich ehrerbietend tief vor der zu ihr gehörenden Person, so wie die Dienstboten vordem vor mir.

„Ihr habt nach mir rufen lassen, Hoheit“, erkläre ich mein Erscheinen, nachdem die Herrin Dís mich begrüßte. Sie gebietet mit einer Handbewegung das Wiederaufrichten und lächelt warm. Das karmesinrot ihres Kleides lässt sie wirken wie eine lebendig gewordene Blume inmitten derer, die Stoffe und Wände zieren. Die Haare glänzen selbst im Schein des durch das bodengleiche Fenster hereinfallende Winterlichts, als wären sie aus dem reinsten Gold gefertigt. Ein und wohl das einzige Merkmal, das uns verbindet. Nur wenigen Zwergen wurde dieses Vermächtnis unserer Stammesmutter, der Gemahlin Durins des Ersten, über all die nachfolgenden Generationen hinweg gewährt.

„Hattest du viel zu erledigen?“ Die implizierte Schelte in ihrer Frage ist deutlich, jedoch durchaus berechtigt. Mitten im Scheiben des Chronikeintrages erreichte mich die Aufforderung zu ihr zu kommen, aber nicht sofort ging ich dieser nach, sondern beendete erst diese Arbeit. Höchste Priorität sollte hingegen einer ihrer Wünsche haben. Genauso wichtig und unaufschiebbar sein wie ein Befehl ihres Bruders, meines Herren und Königs.

Rechtfertigen will ich das Vergehen daher nicht, berichte aber, was mich aufhielt. Anmutig wie es nur einer edlen Dame zu eigen ist, erhebt sie sich und legt das gerade gelesene Buch beiseite. „Eine wichtige Aufgabe“, würdigt sie und schreitet in meine Richtung. Wie immer bestaune ich derweil unverhohlen ihre unvergleichliche Schönheit. Wie ein Saphir bezaubert sie das Zwergenherz seit dem ersten Tag, an dem sie mich aufnahm in den königlichen Haushalt. Jedoch wird mir eine Veränderung in der Kostbarkeit gewahr. Frischer wirkt ihre Haut. Voller sind die roten Lippen. Lichterfüllt die Augen, als glänze in ihnen die Seele eines jungen, noch unbeschwerten Lebens. Viel Leid sah sie bereits und weinte Tränen des Kummers. Trauerte um Familie und Freunde, die sinnlos fielen ob Zerstörung, Gewalt und Krieg. Daher beständig trübten kleine Makel das Strahlen, aber dieses hier, es gleicht einem Stern, der am Himmel erglüht, trotzdem hellerlichter Tag herrscht und den Saphir zu einer einmaligen Kostbarkeit verhilft. Ich kenne diese Andeutung, sah sie schon oft im Antlitz von Frauen. Allerdings nur ein Verdacht ist es, eine Vermutung. Ich muss alle Besonnenheit bemühen, die in meinem Herzen dennoch darüber aufkommende Freude zu beherrschen. Vielleicht weiß sie selbst noch nicht darum oder ich irre mich.

Direkt vor mir bleibt sie letztendlich stehen. Überwältigend ist der ihr beständig anhaftende Duft von Glockenblumen. Sie betrachtet mich. Lange und mit einem eigenartigen Lächen, dass ihre Lippen umspielt. Größer als ich ist sie. In allem. „Entschuldige daher, dass ich dich bei der Ausführung dieser deiner Pflicht stören ließ, aber ich möchte dich bitten, für Vilí und mich ein Audienzersuchen bei meinem Bruder anzumelden.“ 

Ich stutze. Ein solch offizielles Ansinnen richtet sie noch nie an mich. Wenn sie etwas von Thorin erwünscht, dann genießt sie als wohl einzige das Privileg ihn ohne vorherige Anmeldung aufzusuchen. Jedoch steht es mir nicht zu, einen Auftrag zu hinterfragen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Herein.“ Thorins Stimme dringt gedämpft durch das dicke Holz der Tür seines Arbeitszimmers an mein Ohr. Noch dunkler wirkt sie dadurch. Noch geheimnisvoller. Wie liebe ich ihren Klang. Wie bereitet sie mir alltäglich ein wohliges Schauder. Leise drücke ich die Klinge herunter und trete in das nur durch wenige Kerzen erhellte Zimmer. Gerne halte ich mich hier auf, auch wenn die Atmosphäre geschäftig pulsiert, und das Atmen schwerfällt durch den umherflirrenden jahrzehntealten Staub. Allerdings viel gibt es hierin zu bestaunen. Alte Bücher, aufgereiht in den sich unter ihrer Last biegenden Regalen sowie hochgestapelt auf den Boden. Unerfindliche Artefakte. Etwas, das eine Drachenklaue sein könnte. Flüssigkeitsgefüllte Gläser mit Tieren, Pflanzen und furchteinflößenden oder bezaubernden Wesen. Gesteinsproben. Vielzackige Drusen von lila Amethyst und klaren Bergkristall, deren mystische Energie ein Flirren der Luft bewirkt. Geoden mit vielfarbigen Ringen. Gemälde an den Wänden, die die Abbilder bedeutender und längst in des Totenwächters Mandos‘ Hallen verweilender Persönlichkeiten zeigen. Stets warm ist es hier und jederzeit beeindruckt Thorin hinter dem schweren immervollen Eichentisch sitzend. Umgeben von Papier und Büchern, gehüllt in aufgewirbelten Staub und goldenes Kerzenlicht, dass kostbaren Schimmer in das Schwarz seiner unbändigen Haare zaubert und die Edelsteine der Ringe an seinen Fingern zum Changieren bringt.

Das Hereinkommen bemerkend hebt er den Blick von einem vor ihm liegenden Pergament und ich knickse zur Begrüßung. „Was gibt es, uzfakuh?“, fragt er mit wohlgesinnter Stimme. Lieb ist mir dieses Kosewort geworden. Die Bedeutung, die mein Sein in seinem Leben einnahm, drückt es aus und darf daher niemals jemand anderem bekannt werden. 

„Majestät, Prinzessin Dís und ihr Gemahl Großherzog Vilí, bitten Euch untertänigst um eine Privataudienz“, trage ich den mir zu überbringen aufgetragenen Wunsch vor. „Sie erwarten Euch bereits im Salon.“ Auch Thorin stutzt ob dieses ungewöhnlichen Ersuchens. Innerhalb von Familie und Vertrautenkreis verzichtet er sonst auf die verhasste steife Etikette des Hofes.

„Welch wichtiges Anliegen lässt sie den hochoffiziellen Weg suchen, um mit mir zu sprechen?“, erkundigt er sich daher, aber ich schüttle nichtwissend den Kopf. „Den Anlass nannte sie mir leider nicht direkt, Majestät.“ Thorin brummt. Ein Ton der Unmut, Zustimmung, Wohlwollen oder auch Verdrießlichkeit bedeuten kann und ich ebenso unzuverlässig zu deuten vermag wie den manchmal tief-nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er in die Flammen eines Feuers starrt. Jedoch erhebt er sich schließlich und bittet mich, ihm zu folgen.

Im Salon ist es warm und hell und die repräsentative Noblesse eines königlichen Hofes allgegenwärtig. Natürlich gewachsene goldene und silberne Adern, die sich durch die Wände schlängeln und die Marmorierung aus Lapislazuliblau und Wolkenweiß untermalen. Dichtgewebte Teppiche auf dem Fußboden. Drachenschlangen umwundene Kerzenständer. Detailverliebt gearbeitete Skulpturen. Möbel aus dunklem Holz. Die Quasten am Abschluss der Bänder, die die schweren Vorhänge zusammenraffen, lang und ebenfalls golden. Jedes Mal aufs Neue beeindruckt mich der imposante, von der Decke herabhänge Leuchter mit den Diamanttropfen, die das Kerzenlicht so faszinierend zu tausenden von schillernden Regenbögen zerstreuen. 

Nahe dem riesigen Kamin warten bereits Dís und Vilí auf ihren König. Die Prinzessin strahlt erfreut, als ihr Bruder in seiner ganzen Herrscherwürde durch die von mir aufgehaltene Tür schreitet, aber nur allzu augenfällig versucht sie eine eigenartige Nervosität unter dem Lächeln und der tiefen Verbeugung zu verstecken. „Schön euch zu sehen, nun’anu‘, neddar“, begrüßt Thorin sie und lässt sich in einen der großen brokatbespannten Sessel fallen. „Was habt ihr beiden angestellt?“

Ich schmunzle ob dieser unverblümt getätigten Unterstellung und schließe leise die Tür, neben die ich mich weitere Befehle abwartend positioniere. Natürlich kennt er seine Schwester und einen gewichtigen Grund wird es haben, dass sie hochförmlich um eine persönliche Unterredung bat. Dís senkt daher vielsagend den Blick, seufzt zitternd, greift Sicherheit und Stärke suchend nach der Hand ihres Gemahls. Auch sie ist geradeheraus mit der Offenbarung.

„Ich erwarte ein Kind.“ 

Noch nicht einmal einen Versuch unternehme ich, die aufkommende unermessliche Freude über diese, den Verdacht bestätigende Offenbarung zu verbergen. Breit und ehrlich ist daher mein Lächeln. Wie gerne würde ich sie umarmen. Ihnen gratulieren. Das unter ihrem Herzen entstehende Leben feiern. Allerdings nicht nur die zu wahrende Etikette hält mich zurück und dämpft den Frohsinn. Prekär ist die Situation, denn bislang kein leibeigener Erbe würde Thorin nachfolgen. Königreiche zerbrachen bereits an rivalisierenden nicht von Geblüt her legitimen Anwärtern auf den Thron. Jedoch der männliche Spross einer direkten Tochter Durins aus erster Linie könnte diese Stellung einnehmen, bliebe der gekrönte Monarch kinderlos und ermächtigte er ihn vor seinem Tod dazu.

Daher mit gespannter Erwartung, wie er reagieren wird, gleiten unser aller Blicke zu Thorin. Stumm und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sitzt er da. Selten gewährt er diesem Ausdruck absoluter Fassungslosigkeit die Gewalt über sich zu ergreifen. Sorge bewegt demnach wohl nicht nur mich, er fasse diese Nachricht mit wenig Freude auf. Jedoch lediglich einen Augenblick keimt diese verwerfliche Saat in unseren Herzen, denn dann plötzlich springt er auf und umarmt seine Schwester mit einer leidenschaftlichen Glückseligkeit, die ich wahrlich noch nie bei ihm sah. Er küsst sie und lacht, schlägt seinem Schwager mit anerkennender Wucht auf den Rücken, so dass dieser sich kaum mehr auf den Füßen zu halten vermag. 

„Eine solche Nachricht muss groß gefeiert werden!“, ruft er aus und signalisiert damit, dass es umgehend jeder erfahren soll. Wie freue ich mich bereits auf die glücklichen Gesichter und jubelnden Glückwünsche, die den Berg für viele, viele Tage erfüllen werden und auf das neue Leben, das bald in dieses Haus hineingeboren wird.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Verwendetes Khuzdûl:

gwivashazdînmerag – Schätze der Erde Fest

âfnarag – Zweiter Monat im Zwergenkalender. Bedeutet so viel wie „Mond der Dunkelheit“ und bezieht sich auf die Zeit, in der die Zwergenväter schlafen mussten. Beginnt nach dem gregorianischen Kalender am 24.11. und endet am 23.12..

âfnudkhazâd – Vierter Monat im Zwergenkalender. Bedeutet so viel wie „Zwei Zwerge“ und bezieht sich auf das Überleben genau dieser nach dem Tod Thingols im Jahr 501 E.Z.. Beginnt nach dem gregorianischen Kalender am 22.01 und endet am 20.02..

Uslunkhagal - Ered Luin Blau  
Uzfakuh – meine größte Freude  
Nun’anu‘ – kleine Schwester  
Neddar – höchster Bruder


	2. Der Makel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Dwalin, markhûnê!“ Unverhohlen ist die Freude, mit der ich meinen langjährigen Schirmer vor all dem Übel dieser Welt begrüße. Mir unendlich lang erscheinend, obwohl nur zwei Monate, war er und sein Bruder fort, um wichtige Verhandlungen mit dem benachbarten Zwergenreich der Feuerbärte zu führen.

Trotzend der Unsicherheit von missmutigen Augen beobachtet zu werden, falle ich ihm in die weit geöffneten Arme und vergrabe das Gesicht in der Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter, als sie durch die große Eingangstür des königlichen Anwesens treten. Der ihm anhaftende Geruch nach Erde die eine junge Kiefer nährt, vermischt sich mit dem der außerhalb des Berges begehrten Freiheit. Frühlingsluft. Neu sprießendes Gras und zarte Frühblüher unter unaufhaltsam zu kleinen Bächen schmelzenden Schnee. Der eigene Duft seiner Stute. Oh wie herrlich ist diese Wahrnehmung doch.

„Ich habe dich vermisst“, flüstere ich und zwei kraftvolle, in Kampf und harter Arbeit zu Unbarmherzigkeit bestimmte, aber in diesen inniglichen Momenten so liebevolle Arme, drücken mich näher an die geharnischte Brust. Es auszusprechen gebührt sich nicht für einen Krieger, demnach lediglich damit zeigen kann er, dass die Sehnsucht nach mir ebenfalls groß war, deshalb verziehen sich meine Lippen an seiner Haut zu einem annehmenden Lächeln. 

„Manches Mal wünschte ich, mein Bruder zu sein.“ Balins schmollende Feststellung beendet schließlich die herzliche Begrüßung. Nur ungern lösen wir die Umarmung, aber nötig ist es, denn noch immer bin ich unmündig und allzu inniglicher Kontakt könnte Dwalin in Verruf und Schwierigkeiten bringen. Verboten ist es Männer mir bis zu meinem fünfundsiebzigsten Geburtstag auf andere Art als höchstens freundschaftlich zu begegnen. Etwas mehr als sechzehn Jahre sind es noch bis dahin. Jedoch längst mehr entwickelte sich zwischen mir und ihm. Seinen Grund fand es in der Zeit, den gemeinsamen Abenteuern und dem daraus gefassten Vertrauen zueinander. Viele Male rettete er mich bereits und unendlich dankbar bin ich ihm dafür. Allerdings keinen Namen kann ich diesem Gefühl geben, das aufkommt, sobald mir seine Nähe gewahr wird. Getraue es mir vielleicht auch nicht, denn besser da umstandsloser wird es sein, es bleibt vorerst unfasslich abwartend verborgen unter Anstand, Respekt und Freundschaft.

Wir sehen zu Balin hinüber. Der Tonfall seiner Stimme findet sich ebenso geradezu belustigend wirkend in seinem Antlitz wieder, denn wie ein bockiges Kind, dem man den verdienten Nachtisch verwehrte, erscheint er dadurch. Zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzend, knickse ich höflich. „Verzeiht mir, Meister Balin, ich hätte Euch natürlich zuallererst begrüßen müssen.“ Ehrlich gemeint ist diese Aussage, denn obwohl sein Bruder General der ersten Leibgarde des Königshauses ist, so bekleidet er doch das gut beleumdete hohe Amt der Hand des Königs. Berät ihn, genießt sein allerinnigestes Vertrauen und steht damit an oberster Stelle trotzend seines jungen Alters von noch nicht einmal hundert Lebensjahren. Jedoch viel sah, bewirkte und erreichte er in diesen bereits und wohlverdient diesen Posten wie niemand anderes.

Jedoch lacht er plötzlich auf, anstatt mich für die Respektlosigkeit ihm gegenüber zu schelten. „Ist schon in Ordnung, mein Kind. Andererseits, die Art der Begrüßung, könntest du noch abändern“, sagt er mit weiterhin lachender Stimme und ich verstehe. Ebenso er ist mir ein geschätzter Freund und zudem Mentor, der mir viel von dem beibrachte, das meine Position an Wissen fordert, aber der auch lebenserfahrene Weisheiten mit auf den oft steinigen und holprigen Weg gab. So manch Abenteuer verbindet uns alle drei, sowie Thorin miteinander.

Daher ebenfalls in eine innige Umarmung schließe ich ihn. Fürwahr anders fühlt sie die Nähe zu ihm an als zu Dwalin. Lediglich kameradschaftlich und von tiefem Respekt geprägt ist sie, jedoch nicht weniger intensiv sind diese Gefühle.

„Sag, wo ist Thorin, ich möchte ihm berichten, was wir erreichten“, fordert er mich auf, nachdem auch wir voneinander ließen. „Oder eher nicht erreichten“, schnaubt Dwalin korrigierend und schürt damit Anlass zur Sorge. Von großer Wichtigkeit war diese Abgesandtenreise, sollten sie doch die horrend hohen Steuern und Zölle auf den Warenverkehr mit König Lothin der Feuerbärte lukrativer verhandeln und zudem neue Verträge über Lieferungen schließen. Ganze Wagenladungen nahmen sie mit sich, um sie zusammen mit den fähigsten Händlern zu präsentieren. Allerhand an Metallen; roh oder verarbeitet zu Waffen, Werkzeugen und Gerätschaften; Goldklumpen und Silberarbeiten, fein gewebte Stoffe, reich verzierte Möbel, mechanisches Spielzeug, buntbemalte Tongefäße. Das kostbarste, das wir zu bieten haben.

„Er befindet sich in der Schmiede“, antworte ich. Wohl keinen unpassenderen Ort gibt es, um ihm folgenschwere Neuigkeiten zu überbringen. Erleichterung von den (er)drückenden Pflichten eines Königs sucht er dort. Ruhe in dem Niedersausen des Hammers. In der Hitze der Essenflammen Abkühlung von dem ständigen Gezänk der Ratsmitglieder. Einen wieder klaren Kopf erwirkt das Zischen des verdampfenden Öls, wenn er das rotglühende Schmiedestück zum Abschrecken hineintaucht. Ausgeglichenheit die notwendige Konzentration, beim Einbringen von feinen Verzierungen. Balin weiß darum und so bittet er mich nach kurzem Zögern, ihn in den Salon zu bemühen. Zu wichtig sind die Nachrichten, um ihr Überbringen lange aufzuschieben.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die Hitze in der Schmiede ist mir unerträglich, nicht nur, weil ich ein warmes, am Kragen fellgeendeltes Kleid trage. Zwerginnen sind nicht geschaffen für diese Art Arbeit, gleichwohl auch wir auf lange Zeit Temperaturen trotzen können, bei den Menschen oder sogar Elben zugrunde gehen würden. Der Valar Aulë, der in unserer Sprache Mahal genannt wird, schmiedete einst die sieben Väter aller Zwerge aus Feuer, Stein und Metall. Das Glühen seiner Esse schwelt beständig in uns. All seine Leidenschaft legierte mit den Rohstoffen. Die Stärke seines Schmiedehammers formte unsere Körper. Sein heiliges Blut fließt in unseren Adern, denn ein Tropfen davon schenkte er jedem von ihnen. Die Tränen, die er aus Liebe zu seinen Kindern vergoss, berührten Eru Ilúvatar und er hauchte uns den Funken des Lebens ein anstatt zuzulassen, dass er uns aus Reue zerstörte. 

Trotzdem mussten sie solange schlafen, bis die Elben begannen, unter Vardas glitzernden Sternen zu wandelten. Indes erschuf Mahal Gefährtinnen für seine Söhne und bettete sie an ihre Seiten. Die zuvor verwendeten Metalle ersetzte er allerdings durch Edelsteine. Weniger heiß glühte das Feuer der Esse, um die Kostbarkeiten nicht zu beschädigen. Zärtlich besorgter formte er die Rohstoffe und dachte dabei mit hingebungsvoller Liebe an seine Gemahlin. Jedoch bereitete ihm der gelb-goldene Saphir Schwierigkeiten, den er für die Mutter der Langbärte vorsah. Er wollte sich dem Willen, die perfekte Zwergin als Erwählte seines ersten Sohnes zu erschaffen, nicht beugen. Trotzig verwehrte er sich, in ihren Augen zu funkeln. Widerspenstig sträubte er sich dagegen, ihre Haut mit güldenem Glanz zu überziehen. Wissend, um die sich entspinnenden Gefahren, wollte er nicht Heimstatt nehmen in ihrem Herzen. 

Mahal verzweifelte. Fluchte und drohte dem Saphir ihn und seinesgleichen für immer aus Ardas Erde zu verbannen. Aber der Edelstein blieb widersetzlich und indes erglühten die Letzten der Sterne am Horizont und mit ihnen begann die Zeit der Elben. Durin erwachte. Streifte umher. Rastlos. Ziellos. Beständig auf der Suche nach etwas, das er misste. Er gründete Reiche und das Volk der Langbärte, gierte nach dem Gold, aus dem er erschaffen wurde. Aber nichts davon erfüllte ihn mit Freude, noch schenkte es ihm Ruhe. 

Derweil stritt Mahal weiter mit dem Saphir, denn er war ihm der liebste aller Edelsteine und wollte ihn ebenfalls dickköpfig nicht aufgeben. Dann endlich, in größter Verzagtheit, fragte er nach seinem Wunsch. Der edle Stein betrachtete die unfertige, dennoch bereits betörende Zwergin lange und genau. Er erkannte ihre Zukunft und das ihrer Kinder. Er sah das Leid, die Kriege und hörte das ferne Klagen derer, die um Gefallene trauerten. Aber dann plötzlich, in all dem Dunkel, glomm ein Banner aus gelb-goldenem Schimmer. Hell und hoffnungsspendend wehte er über den Schlachtfeldern. 

Er wünschte sich daraufhin, mit ihren langen Haaren verbunden zu werden, jedoch durfte Mahal dazu nicht mit heißem Feuer und unerbittlichen Eisen auf ihn einwirken, denn zugrunde gehen würden die Hoffnungsfunken unter dem Schlag und verbrennen jegliches Licht. So kam es, dass der Meister allen Handwerks den Saphir nahm, ihn mit seinen großen Händen zerrieb und die Locken der Zwergin, die von ihm den Namen Bil erhielt, mit dem golden-schimmernden Staub bedeckte.

Daher ist es lediglich unseren Männern vorbehalten die Schmiedekunst auszuüben, denn die Mahnung des Saphirs überdauerte, und wird noch immer geachtet. Wir Frauen jedoch sind äußerst begabt in der Herstellung von Geschmeiden, die selbst die zarten Finger der Schwarzschmiedinnen nicht in solch graziler Feinheit erschaffen können. Wir weben edlere Stoffe als die Feuerbärte. Schreiben kunstvoller als die Steifbärte. Sind kampfbegabter als die Eisenfäuste, beherrschen das filigrane Handwerk der Uhrmacherei besser als die Steinfüße und fertigen raffiniertere Schnitzereien als die Breitstämme.

Thorin bemerkt mich nicht, als ich eintrete. Voller Konzentration steht er mit nacktem Oberkörper gebeugt über seinen Arbeitstisch und versucht, einen Schmuckstein in die Fassung eines so wie es scheint Kettenanhängers hineinzufriemeln. Wie immer, wenn ich ihn hier während der entspannenden Arbeit stören muss, erlaube ich mir einen kurzen Augenblick der Schwäche und bewundere den vom Schweiß der Anstrengung und einwirkenden Hitze glänzenden Körper. Noch imposanter wirken die Muskeln an den Armen dadurch. Noch sehniger die Stränge, die Rücken, Brust und Bauch definieren. Mein Blick verliert sich in den Tälern und erklimmt die Hügel. Begutachtet die vielen mit Schwarz und Braun unter die Haut gebrachten Zeichen, (Bind-)Runen und Bildnisse. Immerzu wenn ich ungestörte Sicht auf sie erhaschen kann, versuche ich ihre Bedeutungen zu ergründen, allerdings stets entdecke ich Neues, das die vorherige Erkenntnis überwirft. Zwiegespalten echauffiere und erfreue ich mich an jeder silbrig-schimmernden Narbe, die das Gesamtbild durchbricht, aber auch gewissermaßen vollendet. Oh ehrwürdiger Schöpfer, sahst du diese Erscheinung, als du dir erdachtest, wie deine Kinder dem Bösen mit ihrer Kraft trotzen können?

„Alurâf! Warum bei Mahals großen, haarigen Eiern bekomme ich dieses vermaledeite Ding nicht dort hinein. Ibzig zu!“ Thorins Schimpftirade beendigt schließlich das unschickliche Bewundern. Selten hörte ich ihn solcherlei Wörter benutzen. Selbst in Momenten der zügellosesten Wut behält er sonst seine herrschaftliche Würde. Wahrlich in große Raserei muss ihn die nicht gelingen wollende Arbeit gebracht haben und viel trägt wohl auch dazu bei, dass er sich alleine düngt. 

Daher räuspere ich mich, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken. Sofort dreht er sich aufgeschreckt zu mir um. Groß sind seine eisblauen Augen und geradezu belustigend anzusehen der erstarrte Anblick. Entschuldigung für die Dreistigkeit ihn zu stören erbittend, senke ich den Blick. „Verzeiht mir, Majestät, aber die Meister Balin und Dwalin kehrten soeben von ihrer Reise zurück und ersuchen Euch um ein Gespräch.“

Thorin blinzelt. Möglicherweise meine Worte durch den Schreck hindurch erfassen muss er erst einmal. „Seit wann stehst du schon dort?“, fragt er allerdings nach einigen Momenten des sich fassenden Schweigens. „Nicht lange“, wehre ich den wohl aufgekommenen Verdacht ab, ihn beobachtet zu haben. Jedoch zum Glück gut verborgen in meinen Gedanken fügt eine verwegene Stimme hinzu: „Nicht lange genug, um mich auch nur annähernd an Euch sattzusehen.“ Immer häufiger in der letzten Zeit murmelt sie solch tolldreiste Dinge, vornehmlich in den unpassendsten Momenten. Sie macht darauf aufmerksam, wie herrlich Thorin doch nach langsam in Sonnenwärme trocknenden Regensteinen riecht, während ich ihm in einer Besprechung zu nahe komme. Fragt unbedarft, wie sich seine Haut wohl unter den Fingerspitzen anfühlen mag und wie er auf sie reagieren würde, wenn ich sie nur ausstrecken müsste, um ihn dort zu berühren, wo es mir nicht erlaubt ist. Jauchzt voller entzücken und bringt das Herz in Aufruhr, sobald er mir eines seiner seltenen Lächeln schenkt. Findet unmanierlich Worte der Bewunderung angesichts des Spiels der Muskeln, wenn wir gemeinsam für den Kampf trainieren. Immer wieder ermahne ich sie zur Ruhe. Schimpfe mit ihr, denn solcherlei Gedanken sind unschicklich und unangebracht. Er ist mein Herr und König. Ich seine Dienerin, die sich glücklich schätzen kann, ebenfalls Vertraute genannt zu werden. Einzig von Weitem darf ich ihn betrachten, bewundern und huldigen. Nicht mehr. Niemals.

Thorin jedoch begnügt sich mit der Antwort und wirft seiner unfertigen Arbeit einen so bitterbösen Blick zu, dass ich befürchte, das Gold des Anhängers könnte unter ihm zerfließen. „Ich komme, wenn ich diese störrische Fummelei beendet habe“, knurrt er und eigentlich wäre es nun meine Aufgabe zu gehen und die Nachricht zu überbringen. Es ist sein königliches Recht Ersuchende warten zu lassen. Jedoch einem inneren Drang folgend und aus Ausrede bemühend, dass es ebenso einer Dienerin Pflicht ist, ihm bei allem zu helfen, trete ich an seine Seite.

Wunderschön ist das von Meisterhand geschmiedete Schmuckstück in der Form eines zehnblättrigen Blütenkelches, das bereits an einer ungewöhnlich langen und sogar noch verlängerbaren Kette baumelt. Deutlich stört allerdings die bislang leere Fassung im Zentrum das ansonsten makellose Gesamtbild. Der rundgeschliffene Achatstein, der so unschuldig wirkend daneben liegt, ist wahrscheinlich der Grund allen Ärgers. Herrlich ist er anzusehen mit seinem rosarot-weißgrauen Schlieren und oh so bedeutungsvoll. 

„Ich will ihn Dís schenken. Er soll ihr in Schwangerschaft und Geburt, Kraft, Schutz und Ausgeglichenheit zukommen lassen.“ Ich lächle ob dieser wundervollen Geste und verstehe nun umso mehr seinen Zorn über die Widerspenstigkeit. Perfekt muss diese Arbeit werden. Er freut sich auf dieses Kind wie jeder andere und hiermit zeigen und beweisen will er dies vor allem seiner Schwester. Wichtig wird ihr diese Bezeugung sein, denn sie offenbarte mir unlängst, dass sie sich dessen nicht sicher ist. Womöglich trägt sie einen Prinzen. In der Rangfolge nach Thorin wird er dennoch nur stehen, sollte er dies zulassen und vor allem keinen eigenen Nachfolger zeugen. Ein Konkurrent nicht seines reinen Blutes wird er damit sein.

„Darf ich Euch helfen?“, frage ich daher zögerlich, wissend um die Notwendigkeit der eigenhändigen Fertigung, aber die Gefahr bannend wollend, dass er sich noch in Mandos Hallen ärgert. Zu meiner Überraschung stimmt er zu und überlässt mir die kleine Zange, mit der man den Schmuckstein behutsam aufnehmen und platzieren kann. Wahrlich kaum geeignet ist der schmale Griff für seine großen Hände, die das Führen von Schwertern, Äxten und Schmiedhämmern gewohnt sind. Selten, mit der fehlenden Geduld als Schwäche wohlvertraut, befasst er sich mit solcherlei Fitzelarbeit. Jedoch leicht fällt sie mir und schneller, als er erstaunt ausatmen kann, habe ich den Achat platziert und die ihn sicher fassenden Krappen mit dem nötigen Zartgefühl geschlossen.

Mit einem höflichen Knicks übergebe ich ihm das fertige Schmuckstück. „Nicht nur geschickt im Umgang mit Schwert und Kopf, sondern auch mit den Händen“, lobt er das Gelingen, obwohl es bei weitem nicht fachmäßig ausgeführt wurde. Eine kleine Unachtsamkeit widerfuhr mir, sodass einer der sechs Krappen etwas schief gebogen wurde. Ich ärgere mich darüber, denn ebenso der Herrin wird dies auffallen und ihn dilettantisch dastehen lassen. „Es ist ...“, möchte ich daher den Fehler erklären und darum bitten, ihn zu beheben, aber Thorin unterbricht die Selbstzweifel. „... perfekt. Ich danke dir.“ Ausgeschlossen ist, dass ihm der Makel nicht ebenfalls ins Auge viel. Dennoch lässt er ihn bestehen, trotzdem dieses Geschenk so wichtig ist. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Willkommen zurück, buhêl!“, begrüßt er seine bereits lange im Salon auf ihn wartenden Freunde, die sich sogleich vor ihm verbeugen. Nur eine schlichte, nach dem Rauch des Schmiedefeuers riechende Tunika und noch immer die durch Brandflecken durchlöcherte Hose trägt er. Gleichwohl wirkt seine ganzheitliche Erscheinung wie die eines Königs und nichts anderes als Respekt kann man ihm zollen. Er könnte wohl genauso gut in Bettlerlumpen gekleidet sein Reich regieren.

„Was sagt Lothin? Fand er unsere Waren und das Angebot angemessen für seine ausnehmend hohen Ansprüche?“ Thorin lässt sich in einen der brokatstoffbespannten Sessel fallen, ungeachtet des rußigen und öligen Schmutzes, der nun nicht mehr allein an Gewändern und den Händen haftet. Trotz der Hochachtung, manches Mal wünschte ich, ihn für solch Unachtsamkeiten schelten zu dürfen. 

Balin richtet sich wieder auf und beginnt zu berichten. Von den zähen Verhandlungen. Den Streitereien um die Höhe der Zölle auf eingeführte Waren. Die Debatten den Umfang des Geleitschutzes für die Händler aus dem Reich der Feuerbärte betreffend, die die ihren auf unseren Märkten offerieren sollen. Die Differenzen über die Senkung der Abgaben bei erfolgreichen Geschäften. Bei keinem der Punkte kamen sie zu einer Übereinkunft und das, was ich bereits nach Dwalins Aussage befürchtete, finde ich nun bestätigt. Nicht gut ist dies. Viele Hoffnungen begleiteten die Brüder auf ihrer Reise, denn ein neu geschlossenes Handelsabkommen hätte unser beider Reiche gestärkt.

„Er verlangte letztendlich, dass du selber kommen sollst, um die Verhandlungen zu führen“, schließt Balin seinen Bericht und blickt erwartungsvoll zu seinem König. Thorin schnauft frustriert. Er hasst es, wenn sich die Herrscher der anderen Zwergenreiche nicht dem gesetzten Willen beugen wollen. Es führt ihm vor Augen und lässt ihn spüren, dass er trotzdem sein Geschlecht einst unantastbare Macht hatte und gebot über ein Reich, dessen Herrlichkeit und Reichtum für mich kaum vorstellbar ist, nun lediglich einem vertriebenen Volk vorsteht. Sein Großvater saß seinerzeit als Melhekhel, als König der Könige, auf dem Thron des Erebors. Jedoch der Drache Smaug zwang uns mit Feuer und Zerstörung, diesen zu verlassen, lange vor meiner Geburt. Nun leben wir im Exil der Blauen Berge und obwohl sie für viele von uns Heimat bedeuten, eine gute, sichere Heimat, sieht Thorin diese Hallen als Schmach und in ihnen wohnt das Zeugnis des Versagens seines Hauses.

„Dann werde ich das wohl oder übel tun müssen“, bestimmt er resignierend, „aber nicht vor dem nächsten Frühling, da vorher ein anderes Ereignis meine Anwesenheit verlangt.“ Balin und Dwalin sehen ihn fragend an und wie freue ich mich bereits auf ihre überraschten Gesichter, denn die freudige Kunde hat sie wohl bislang nicht erreicht.

„Dís ist schwanger und erwartet das Kind im Monat des Mondes der Wenigen*“, löst Thorin die neugierige Spannung des Ungewissen unvermittelt rasch, wohl es selbst kaum erwartend könnend, wie sie darauf reagieren. Und oh wie übermäßig diese unverhoffte Neuigkeit sie bewegt. Sogar Dwalin, in dessen störrischer Miene sich zumindest außerhalb vertraulicher Momente schwerlich Gemütsregungen entdecken lassen, sehe ich in solch einer Freude erstrahlen, als würde die Frühlingssonne auf uns hinabscheinen. Wahrlich keine bessere Nachricht hätte die vorangegangene Schlimme, die sie mit sich brachten, ebenso schnell wieder in Vergessenheit geraten lassen können. Unbedeutend erscheinen plötzlich die gescheiterten Verhandlungen, die Strapazen der Rückreise und jegliches, das uns in nächster Zeit noch bedrängen mag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> markhûnê – frei übersetzt „mein Schildmann“, bedeutet zu einem Vertrauten gesagt so viel wie „mein Schützer“ oder „mein Beschützer“  
> Alurâf! – Eigenkreation der Autorin … gebildet aus „alquarf“ und „chara“, den arabischen und hebräischen Wörtern für den Ausruf „fuck“  
> Ibzig zu! - Verdammt noch mal!  
> buhêl – Freunde aller Freunde  
> Melhekhel – König der Könige
> 
> Zuordnung der Metalle und Edelsteine zu den Zwergenvätern und -müttern:
> 
> Langbärte, Gold und gelber Saphir  
> Feuerbärte, Kupfer und Feueropal  
> Breitstämme, Bronze und Heliodor  
> Eisenfäuste, Eisen und weißer Zirkon  
> Steifbärte, Silber und Mondstein  
> Schwarzschmiede, Wolfram und Onyx  
> Steinfüße, Blei und Amethyst
> 
> * âfizhu - elfter Monat im zwergischen Kalender. Entsprich im Gregorianischen den Zeitraum vom 16.08 bis 14.09. Der Name nimmt Bezug auf die Zeit der Wenigen - eine Zeit der Erinnerung und des späteren Lebens.


	3. Die Bitte

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sommersonnenlicht flutet mir entgegen und blendet, als ich die Tür zum Gemach der Herrin Dís öffne. Einen blinzelnden Moment lang sehe ich kaum etwas von der Gemütlichkeit des Raumes, die sich, nachdem die ersten Vorbereitungen für das bereits in einem Monat erwartete Wunder getroffen wurden, noch um ein Vielfaches wohliger anfühlt. Vilí baute, so wie es die Tradition verlangt, eigenhändig mit viel Aufwand und dem ein oder anderem Fluchwort, denn solcherlei liegen ihm nicht, eine hölzerne Wiege. Jede Frau im königlichen Haushalt strickte und nähte und webte Kleidung und Decken, feinbestickte Tücher und Windeln und fertigte allerhand weiteres Nützliches. Im Geburtszimmer liegt vorsorglich alles bereit. Beständig brennt ein Feuer im Kamin, um der werdenden Mutter keine Kälte zuzumuten, und noch mehr Kissen als sonst, ließ sich Dís bringen. Überall verteilt liegen sie, um ihren schmerzenden Rücken oder die schweren Beine zu stützen. Ungewöhnlich groß ist das Kind bereits und liegt zudem ungünstig.

„Hoheit, die Hebamme ist eingetroffen.“ Dís wendet den Blick aus dem hohen Fenster mir zu, nachdem ich ihr diese Nachricht überbrachte. Trotz all der Strapazen, zu einer noch hübscheren Frau erblühte sie in den letzten Monaten der Schwangerschaft. Jeder zukünftigen Mutter sieht man diese an. Die Haare werden voller, die Haut rosiger, die Augen glänzender. Jedoch selten bislang sah ich eine solch bezaubernde Veränderung wirken. Es wird wohl die beruhigende Tatsache sein, einen Prinzen oder eine Prinzessin zu tragen und damit bald einem Kind das Geschenk des Lebens zu geben, das aufwachsen wird in sicherer Geborgenheit, anstatt mit Hunger und unter Armut. 

„Jedoch, dieses Mal würde gerne Yrsa die Untersuchung durchführen, wenn Ihr es gestattet“, unterrichte ich sie mit um Entschuldigung bittend gesenktem Blick. Aus der Schülerin, die wir einst kennenlernten, ist längst eine erfahrene Hebamme geworden, die ehrend die Bindrune* ihrer Zunft auf dem Handrücken trägt. Zwar begleitet sie Geburten weiterhin nur zusammen mit einer Weiteren, denn immer können Komplikationen auftreten, die jahrelanges Wissen bedürfen, jedoch viel darf sie bereits alleine.

„Natürlich gestatte ich es“, sagt Dís mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln und streicht liebevoll über den gewölbten Bauch, auf dem das Geschenk ihres Bruders funkelt. Daher weiter öffne ich die Tür um Yrsa, die hinter mir wartete, das Eintreten zu erlauben. „Verzeiht die Änderung, Hoheit, aber Alrikas Anwesenheit bei einer komplizierten Entbindung war kurzfristig von Nöten“, entschuldigt auch sie sich mit gesenktem Blick und drückt scheu die mitgeführte Tasche an sich. Noch nie begleitete sie eine so hohe Adlige. Verständlichweise umso mehr Ehrfurcht verspürt sie beim Anblick der Prinzessin. Ich sah sie bereits aufkommen, während ich sie durch die königlichen Hallen führte. Jedes in Wände oder Säulen eingelassene Schmuckstück, jedes Fresko, jedes edle Möbelstück wurde von ihr mit bewundernd großen Augen bedacht. Wie fühle ich mit ihr, denn das was für mich nun alltäglich ist, wurde anfangs genauso fasziniert mit offenem Mund angestarrt. 

Dís lässt sich auf die gut gepolsterte Sitzfläche des Sofas plumpsen (denn jegliche Eleganz ihrer Erscheinung verging mit jedem Zentimeter zunehmendem Bauchumfangs) und winkt die Rechtfertigung ab. „Du musst dich nicht begründen Kind, ich weiß, dass auch du eine hervorragende Hebamme bist.“ 

Yrsa knickst dankend und tritt näher an die Prinzessin heran. „Wie geht es Euch?“, fragt sie und stellt die schwere Tasche mit allerhand an Instrumenten vor allem für die Geburt und Nachsorge, auf den Boden ab. „Alrika berichtetet mir, dass ihr diverse Beschwerden habt.“ Dís nickt und prompt, als sie sich wieder etwas aufrichtet, verzieht sich ihr Gesicht im aufkommenden Schmerz. Sofort stehe ich ihr zur Seite und platziere ein stützendes Kissen zwischen ihr und der Sofalehne. „Es ist vor allem der Rücken, der mich quält. Ein Stechen sobald ich mich ungünstig bewege oder lange liege. Die Nächte sind mir dadurch unerträglich und meinem Gemahl unweigerlich ebenfalls“, erklärt sie mit einem um Nachsicht für die Beschwerde bittenden Lächeln. Untertrieben ist dies allerdings, denn öfters hörte ich sie in den zurückliegenden Nachtstunden ruhelos auf dem Flur vor unseren Gemächern umherwandeln.

Yrsa nickt verstehend. „Düfte ich Euren Bauch abtasten?“ Es scheint mir, längst eine Vermutung hat sie, was die Schmerzen auslöst. Mit geschickten Händen drückt und schiebt und berührt sie sanft, um die Lage des Ungeborenen zu ermitteln, und lächelt dann optimistisch. „Mit dem Köpfchen nach unten liegt das Kind bereits, jedoch sehr ungünstig mit dem Rücken an Euren. Dabei drückt es unangenehm auf Euer Rückgrat und verursacht dadurch die Probleme, mit denen Ihr zu kämpfen habt.“ Dís wirkt beeindruckt. „Ich würde gerne versuchen, seine Lage zu ändern, wenn Ihr es duldet“, schlägt Yrsa schließlich vor, nachdem sie die Untersuchung beendete.

Meine Herrin sieht zu mir auf. Um Rat scheint sie damit zu bitten, jedoch unklar ist, warum gerade ich ihr diesen schenken soll, lediglich Schriften und Berichte über die Praktik sind mir bekannt. „Kann es gefährlich werden?“, frage ich daher Yrsa, aber sie schüttelt heftig mit dem Kopf. „Besser wird es sogar sein für die Geburt, denn ansonsten riskieren wir, dass das Kleine der Herrin Vardas Sterne zuerst erblickt.“ Ein schlechtes Omen wäre dieser Umstand, wo doch das Licht der Gestirne, wenn auch alt und rein, vor allem kalt und unnahbar ist und den Weg des Neugeborenen in sein Unglück bescheinen könnte. Nein, den Stein, aus dem unser Volk gefertigt wurde, soll ein jedes neues Kind Mahals am Anfang seines Lebens als seinen Ursprung erkennen.

„Dann probiert es“, gibt Dís schließlich ihr Einverständnis und streckt sich auf Yrsas Geheiß hin auf der Liegefläche des Sofas aus. Vorsichtig berührt die Hebamme den gewölbten Bauch. Klopf sanft mit den Fingerspitzen. Drück mit ihnen an der Seite etwas fester, wohl um einen Punkt zu finden, an dem sie das Kind durch die Bauchdecke hindurch fassen kann. Mit dem Ballen der anderen Hand beginnt sie dann mit wohldosierter Kraft zu schieben. Und tatsächlich. Geradezu augenfällig ist die angestoßene Lageveränderung. 

Dís hält die Luft an. Unangenehm scheint die Bewegung zu sein. Kaum vorzustellen vermag ich mir, wie atemberaubend es sich überhaupt anfühlen muss, sein Kind in sich zu spüren. Jeder Tritt, jeder Schluckauf, jede Drehung ... vom ersten zaghaften Zittern, bis zur deutlich sichtbaren kleinen Faust, die sich unter der Haut abzeichnet. Ob es mir vergönnt wird dieses Wunder je selbst einmal zu erfahren? Als Leibdienerin bin ich meines Herren Eigentum und eine Verbindung muss von ihm legitimiert werden. Jedoch in dem Moment, indem ein Mann Thorin um meine Hand bittet und er ihm diese zusichert, verliere ich die Anstellung in seinen Diensten. 

Yrsa scheint mit ihrer Arbeit sehr zufrieden, nachdem sie die veränderte Lage noch einmal prüfte. „Jetzt liegt Eure Prinzessin oder der kleine Prinz perfekt für die bevorstehende Geburt.“ Dís streicht über ihren Bauch und lächelt sanft und unweigerlich ich mit ihr. 

Vorsichtig helfe ich ihr wieder auf und nach einem Moment des Innehaltens, stellt meine Herrin geradezu euphorisch fest, dass ihre Schmerzen restlos verschwunden sind. „Es ist unbegreiflich, wie ein so kleines Wesen solch eine Wirkung haben kann“, sagt sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Oh es wird noch ganz andere Einflüsse auf Euch habe, Hoheit, wenn es sich erst einmal auf den Weg machte und dann erneut, wenn es auf Arda ankam“, bemerkt Yrsa und nimmt die nicht gebrauchte Tasche wieder an sich. „Eure Dienerin wird Euch bestimmt einiges darüber berichten können, denn ich weiß, dass sie bei vielen Geburten bereits anwesend war und auch Frauen im Wochenbett gut und mit vielen wissenden Ratschlägen als Nan’ul hasûna begleitete, trotz ihres jungen Alters.“

Ich senke bescheiden den Blick. Nur von Alrika kann diese Kunde stammen, denn in einem früheren Leben bereits, weit ab des Jetzigen, unterstützte ich zusammen mit meiner Mutter die Schwangeren und Neumütter in dem ärmsten Viertel des Berges, in dem sie ebenso arbeitete. Auch meine liebste Freundin Jassin, ebenfalls Angestellte im königlichen Haushalt, begleitete ich durch ihre bisherigen Schwangerschaften, Geburten und einen großen Teil der Stillzeiten.

Dís nickt zustimmend und wirkt ganz so, als geriet sie ob dieser Empfehlung ins Grübeln. „Astâ, würdest du meinen Bruder bitten zu mir zu kommen, nachdem du Yrsa hinausbegleitet hast“, befiehlt sie mir mit eigenartiger Stimme, kurz bevor ich zusammen mit der Hebamme den Raum verlassen wollte. „Natürlich, Hoheit“, sichere ich zu und verbeuge mich ergeben.

Yrsa läuft schweigend neben mir einher. Noch immer lässt sie dabei den Blick für bewundernde Momente haften an besonders kostbaren oder fein gearbeiteten Dingen. Jedoch jeglicher Glanz wird plötzlich für sie unscheinbar, als uns Gloin entgegenkommt. Vertieft in ein Schriftstück, bemerkt er uns erst, als wir achtsam zur Seite treten, um ihn vorbeizulassen. Inne hält er unvermittelt, betrachtet uns, die wir die Blicke respektvoll gesenkt haben. Ein eigenartiges Verhalten, beachtet er meine Anwesenheit doch sonst wenig, erbietet mir zwar Würdigung für Leistungen und anerkennt die Position als Leibdienerin Thorins, aber allzeit lässt er mich auch spüren, dass ich jung und eben nur Dienerin bin.

„Yrsa nicht ... so war doch Euer Name, wenn ich mich recht entsinne“, sagt er unerwartet an die Hebamme gewandt. Sie zuckt erschrocken zusammen und knickst tief zur Bestätigung. „Es ehrt mich, Herr, dass Ihr Euch an meine Wenigkeit erinnert.“ Zittrig vor Aufregung ist ihre Stimme plötzlich und ich lächle selig daher. Bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vor vielen, vielen Jahren während einer Besichtigung des neuerrichteten Spitals, bemerkte ich die Faszination füreinander zwischen den beiden entstehen. Unschuldig war sie damals noch, zart wie die goldgelbe Knospe eines Winterlings, die sich durch den verbliebenen Schnee kämpft, um den erwachenden Frühling zu verheißen. Nun spüre ich diese erneut aufkommen, jedoch erblühte sie bereits etwas. Er erreichte gerade seine Volljährigkeit, sie ist nur noch ein Jahr davon entfernt. Eine perfekte Verbindung, wäre da nicht der verhasste Standesunterschied. Zwar einer angesehenen Familie gehört Yrsa an, der Vater Ministerial am Hof, die Mutter ebenfalls Hebamme, jedoch ist diese nur von geringem Adel.

„Ihr habt die Prinzessin besucht?“, fragt Gloin weiter und auch seine Stimme klingt eigenartig befangen, geradezu nervös, während mein Herz jauchzend vor Freude immer höhere Sprunge vollführt. „Ich hoffe, alles entwickelt sich zu Ihrer und Eurer Zufriedenheit.“ Yrsa nickt hastig. „Ja, Herr, das Kindchen wächst prächtig im Leib Ihrer Hoheit.“ 

Verstohlen blicke ich auf. Nur ein Vorwand wird die Nachfrage gewesen sein. Zwar interessiert es ihn wie uns alle, wie es um den baldigen Neuankömmling steht, aber viel tragender war wohl die Möglichkeit, weiter mit ihr reden zu können. Ich sehe es in seinem Antlitz, dem plötzlich jeglicher sonst so gestrengen Härte beraubt wurde.

Gloin hüstelt, als er sich meines forschenden Blickes und dem vielsagenden Lächeln gewahr wird. Sich der Entgleisung wohl bewusst, ist er sofort darum bemüht, die herrschaftliche Ernsthaftigkeit wiederaufzubauen. „Nun denn, es hocherreute mich Euch wiederzusehen, und ich hoffe, auf ein baldiges erneutes Treffen.“ Yrsa lächelt verschämt und versucht, die einhergehende aufkommende leichte Röte mit einem ergebenen Knicks zu vertuschen. „Mich ebenso“, erklärt sie zur Verabschiedung und blickt Gloin hinterher, als er sich darauffolgend abrupt umdreht und geradezu davonstürmt, als hätte ihn ein Warg gebissen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thorin wirkt unverhohlen nervös, nachdem ich ihm die Bitte seiner Schwester überbrachte. Selbst die Höflichkeit ihn anzukündigen, umgeht er in Anbetracht dessen, was er scheinbar befürchtet, obwohl ich ihm keinen Grund dazu gab. Jedoch deutlich je näher der vermutliche Entbindungstermin rückt, umso mehr ist er um sie besorgt, besorgter sogar, als Vilí. Kaum erhielten wir die Erlaubnis einzutreten, schiebt er sich an mir vorbei und reißt die Tür fast aus den Messingangeln, um sie aufzubekommen.

„Dís, ist alles in Ordnung!“, keucht er gehetzt und da ich weiß, dass eigentlich kein Grund vorliegt, um beunruhigt zu sein, grinse ich darüber in mich hinein. Wenn das Wohl von Familie, Freunden und ihm Nahestehenden gefährdet scheint, schmilzt dieser Panzer aus kühlem Eis zu einem Rinnsal zusammen, der sich ob der schmerzlichen Erfahrungen, um Herz und Gemüt legte. All die herrschaftliche Würde und das Gebaren eines unerschrockenen Kriegerkönigs trägt dieser dann mit sich hinfort. Selten werden die Wassermassen entfesselt. Selten war es nötig in den letzten Jahren. Unzählbar oft beschwor ich sie herauf mit unbedachten und vor allem waghalsigen Handlungen. 

Die Prinzessin, die ihren Lieblingsplatz am Fenster, das den Blick freigibt auf die Ebene vor dem Bergen, wieder einnahm, nachdem die Hebamme und ich gingen, wendet sich aufgeschreckt von der plötzlichen Hektik zu ihm um. „Nadad, was bist du so aufgewühlt?“, fragt sie ruhig und auch auf ihren Lippen erscheint wie so oft ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln. Manches Mal unerträglich waren und sind ihr immer noch die Sorgen, die er sich ob ihres Umstandes bereitet. Bis zum fünften Monat der Schwangerschaft durfte sie kaum ihre Gemächer verlassen. Die Unterlassung jeglicher ihrer Verpflichtung wurde ihr befohlen. Ständig erkundigt er sich nach ihrem Befinden. Jedoch als eine Bekundung, dass er sich ebenso auf das Kind freut, interpretiere ich dieses, genauso wie es das achatfunkelnde Schmuckstück in der Form eines zehnblättrigen Blütenkelches versinnbildlicht, das an einer langen Kette befestigt auf ihrem Bauch liegt. Deshalb fügte sie sich den Anweisungen ihres Königs, wenn auch ungern, denn ungewöhnlich ist das Verweilen in Müßiggang für uns Zwergenfrauen, die wir doch sogar bis kurz vor der Niederkunft weiter jeglicher Beschäftigung nachgehen. 

„Astâ sagte mir, dass du mich sprechen möchtest und ich dachte, da die Hebamme zugegen war, dass etwas vorgefallen ist“, antwortet er weiterhin abgehetzt von der Befürchtung. Dís schüttel den Kopf. Als Verneinung ist diese Geste zu verstehen, genauso wie Ausdruck der Belustigung. Ihn beruhigen wollend, streicht sie sich über den Bauch.

„Es ist gar nichts geschehen, nadad“, besänftigt sie ihn zusätzlich und lässt sich auf dem Sofa nieder, „ich habe dich nur hierher gebeten, da ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten will.“ Deutlich beherrscht sich Thorin daraufhin. Die Anspannung der Muskeln, die Kampf und harte Arbeit bewirken, lässt nach. Das Antlitz glättet sich zusehends. Der flache Atem wird umgehend tiefer, gleich einem erleichterten Seufzen.

„Was immer du möchtest, nun’anu‘“, gewährt er ihr wie so oft in den letzten Monaten jeden Wunsch, lange noch bevor sie ihn aussprach. Dís lächelt darüber. „Warte bitte ab, ehe du deine Zustimmung erteilst, denn es ist eine Entbehrung, die dich persönlich betrifft.“ Mit unergründlicher Stimme spricht sie. Unsicherheit findet sich darin, Zweifel, ob er nach dem Richten des Gesuchs nicht sogar zornig wird. 

„Du machst mich neugierig“, erwidert Thorin und setzt sich ihr gegenüber auf einen der Stühle. Dís atmet mutsuchend ein, blickt dann kurz in meine Richtung. „Ich möchte dich darum bitten, mir Astâ als nan’ul hasûna zur Seite zu stellen und ihr danach die Aufgaben einer Gouvernante zu übertragen.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(unautorisierte) Bindrune der Hebammenzunft: Besteht aus den Elder Furthak Runen „Berkano“ und „Isa“, die für Mutterschaft, Willenskraft, Stille, Innehalten, Konzentration, Abwarten, Frieden, Geborgenheit, Zuhause, Sorglosigkeit, Fruchtbarkeit, Zyklus, Erholung, Frühlingserwachen, Erneuerung und neue Herausforderungen stehen
> 
> Nan’ul hasûna – genau übersetzt schwesterliche Helferin. Steht hier für den griechischen Begriff der Doula, einer erfahrenen Frau, die einer anderen in Schwangerschaft, Geburt und Wochenbett beisteht. Dabei übernimmt sie keine Aufgaben einer Hebamme, sondern gibt der Gebärenden Unterstützung, spricht mit ihr und sorgt sich um sie. Nach der Entbindung hilft sie der Mutter mit dem Kind und ist einfach für die neue Familie da. Nachweislich verfallen weniger Frauen einer postpartalen Depression, wenn sie eine Doula als Beistand haben.
> 
> Nadad – Bruder  
> Nun’anu‘ – kleine Schwester


	4. Glück aus Glas

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Majestät, unter Stolz kann ich Euch berichten, dass die Glasmacher ihre Arbeit in den drei neueingerichteten Glashütten aufgenommen haben.“ Abarron, dem Meister des Handels und Handwerks und einer der einflussreichsten Mitglieder des Rates, sieht man die Lüge deutlich an. Nicht seine Idee war es die begabtesten Handwerksmeister anderer Völker einzuladen, damit sie unsere Arbeiter in ihrer Kunst anlernen können, sondern Thorins, und genau dieses, stört ihn maßlos. Eigentlich dankbar sollte er darüber sein, gründen sich doch aufgrund dessen neue Zünfte und Gilden, in denen er den Vorsitz innehaben wird und dadurch mehr als er noch benötigt von dem eingebrachten Gewinn profitiert. 

Jedoch generell jeden Vorschlag von Thorin oder einem seiner Gefolgsleute, kritisiert er solange, bis er ihnen zuletzt doch, aber dann meist mit der Auflage von Bedingungen zu seinen Gunsten zustimmt. Unnötig viel Zeit erfordern daher Entscheidungen und eigentlich eilige Maßnahmen werden oft nur verzögert und bei weitem nicht so wie anfänglich erdacht und dringend gebraucht eingeleitet. Eine verschlagene und schädliche Taktik, um seinen Unmut über Thorins Regentschaft Ausdruck zu verleihen ist dies, für die nicht nur ich ihn hasse. 

Seitdem er es wagte, einen Anschlag auf die Königsfamilie und einige ihnen Nahestehende zu initiieren, steht er unter ständiger Beobachtung. Norgrim, der Meister der Flüsterer und seine Vögelchen, Dwalin, Balin und auch ich so weit es mir möglich ist, sind immerwährend wachsam, denn wir trauen ihm nicht, gleichwohl er die letzten Jahre nur unverhohlen Intrigen spann, und Vorhaben mit Worten zu sabotieren versuchte. Jederzeit könnte er etwas neues Hinterhältiges planen, um Thorin oder seiner Macht zu schaden.

Bei all dem einseitigen Widerspruch, die Kunst Glas in allerlei Formen zu bringen, fand schnell bei jungen Zwerge und unter ihnen vor allem Frauen Interessenten. Drei Meister dieses filigranen Handwerks der Schwarzschmiede haben wir aus den weit im Osten gelegenen Helcar Bergen eingeladen, die diese nun anlernen und die ersten Jahre der Produktion begleiten. Glas ist selten und einen rentierlichen Handel verspricht sich Thorin mit dem Weiterverkauf.

„Ich werde die Werkstätten selber begutachten“, bestimmt er daher. Ebenfalls die neu angelegten Minen im Westviertel möchte er sich bei dieser Gelegenheit ansehen und heimlich hoffe ich, er wird mich mit sich nehmen. Vielversprechend waren die ersten Ausgrabungen dort, auch wenn die Arbeiter bislang nur auf Kohle stießen, die zuhauf bereits anderswo im Berg zu finden ist. Das Gestein ist redselig und wisperte ihnen Geheimnisse von seltenen blau-weißen Kristallen zu. Viel könnte dies bedeuten, jedoch ist das den Blauen Bergen ihren Namen gebende Lapislazuli nicht kristallin. Voller Neugier bin ich, was sich wohl dort entdecken lassen will.

Daher groß ist meine Freude, als Thorin mir tatsächlich befiehlt, ihn und Balin zu begleiten. Der Bereich des Berges, in dem sich die Glashöhlen befinden, liegt weit abseits des Adelstraktes und wie alle schmelzenden Werkstätten sehr hoch. Eine bessere Belüftung der Feuerstellen lässt sich so erreichen und zudem ist der Zugang zum Bergfluss günstiger gelegen. Die Minen dagegen liegen zwar im gleichen Gebiet, aber natürlicherweise tief, sodass wir sogar die Pferde nehmen müssen, um innerhalb angebrachter Zeit an beide Orte zu gelangen. 

Khajmel, der schwarze Hengst, den mir mein Herr einst bescherte und wahrlich das größte Geschenk aller vielen und kostbaren bisher erhaltenen Geschenke ist, mochte jedoch das Innere des Berges noch nie. Um einiges lieber tobt er unbeschwert über die grünen Wiesen, anstatt beständig achtsam zu sein, nicht mit den Hufen auf dem glatten Stein auszurutschen. Die Weite und frischen Winde der Welt dort draußen behagt ihm mehr als die Beengtheit der Stollen, in den die Luft zwar nicht stickig ist, aber dennoch immerwährend warm und durchsetzt mit dem Geruch des Berges nach Fels, Mineralien und abgründigen Wasser. Ähnlich sind wir uns darin, denn auch wenn diese Höhlen meine Heimat sind und das umgebende Gestein Geborgenheit schenkt, so liebe ich doch gleichermaßen die unbegrenzte Freiheit der Natur. Jedoch nur selten wird uns erlaubt, sie zu genießen. Schon so lange war ich nicht mehr auf Reisen. Sah die Wunder Mittelerdes. Bekämpfe die abscheulichen Kreaturen, die in ihr hausen. Erlebte die Welt unbeschönigt in Frühling, Sommer, Herbst und Winter. Lediglich kurze Streifzüge ins Umland gestattet mir Thorin oder nahm mich mit auf Jagdausflüge.

Wir werden bereits von den Meistern und einigen ihrer Lehrlinge erwartet. Respektvoll tief verbeugen sie sich, noch bevor wir abstiegen. „Willkommen Majestät, es ist uns eine wahrlich große Ehre, dass Ihr den weiten Weg auf Euch nahmt, um unsere Wirkstätten zu besichtigen.“ Der unverkennbar erfahrenste der Zwerge trat vor, um uns zu begrüßen. Das Alter verbergen wollend, arrangierte er in dicken Flechten die breiten Strähnen der unlängst silbrig-weiß ergrauten Barthaare so mit den noch übriggebliebenen schwarzen, dass der Eindruck entstand, nur meliert sind diese. Eitel und gefallsüchtig sind die Schwarzschmiede und auch sonst in ihrem Charakter nicht einfach. Gierig nach Geld, Prestige und Einfluss und so manch dubios Geschäft gehen sie ein, um an ihre Ziele zu gelangen. Jedoch hinter verführerischer Schönheit und hochtrabenden Gerede verbergen sie dies nur allzu gut und gefährlich irreführend. Ihre Königinnen herrschen seit Generationen mit eiserner, unerbittlicher Gewalt über das kleine, aber dennoch durch allerlei großmächtig gewordene Reich in den Helcar Bergen. Einst sogar, vor langer, langer Zeit, standen sie mit dem Bösen im Bunde.

Thorin nickt mondän-herrschaftlich, um die Begrüßung zu erwidern. „Nicht verpassen wollte ich das allererste Ered Luin-blaue Glas zu bewundern“, begründet er das Erscheinen, während Knechte die Pferde an sich nehmen. Der alte Zwerg, der sich als Nyr vorstellte, geleitet uns zusammen mit den anderen Meistern und Lehrlingen, unter ihnen viele junge Frauen, in die größte der Werkstätten.

Nur aus einem einzigen Raum besteht sie, in deren Mitte sich im Kreis aufgestellt vier quarzitgrau-gemauerte Hafenöfen befinden. Ihre jeweils zwei Einlässe gleichen geschwungenen Eingangspforten, jedoch ansonsten unterscheiden sie sich deutlich von den Schmelzöfen, die für die Verarbeitung von Metallen genutzt werden. Sehr viel filigraner in ihrer Gesamtheit wirken sie und sind zudem mit kleinen Tongefäßen in ihrem Inneren bestückt, in denen das Glas aus verschiedenen Rohstoffen zusammengeschmolzen und für die formgebende Weiterverarbeitung vorbereitet wird.

An den Wänden aufgereiht bewahren hohe Regale die ersten Erzeugnisse. Eines von ihnen nimmt Nyr heraus, um es voller Stolz dem König der ihn rief zu präsentieren. Eine flache Schale, gefertigt aus auserlesen leuchtend-dunkelblauem Glas, das von weißen Schlieren wie vom Wind getriebene Wolkenfetzen durchströmt wird. Wahrlich so betörend wie das uns allzeit umgebende Lapislazuligestein ist es anzusehen. Geradezu ehrfürchtig nimmt Thorin sie entgegen, dreht und wendet das Meisterwerk, betrachtet es genau. Eine heiße Flamme lodert plötzlich in seinen Augen auf, die ich bislang an ihm nur beim Anblick von Gold, funkelnden Steinen und kostbarem Geschmeide sah. Etwas Gefährliches birgt sie trotz der Schönheit in sich. Manchmal fürchte ich, sie könnte alles verbrennen, was sich ihr in den Weg stellt. Manches Mal wärmt sie Leib und Seele, wohliger noch, als es ein Kaminfeuer könnte. Jedoch immer ist ihre Leidenschaft so übermächtig, dass nichts vermag sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Durch die Zugabe von Kobald wird das Glas blau, Majestät“, erklärt Nyr, „aber seht, noch viel mehr Farben können wir hervorbringen.“ Er geleitet uns zu den Regalreihen, in denen weitere Kostbarkeiten stehen. Scheinbar mit Blut gefüllte Amphoren. Weinkelche mit applizierten grünblättrigen Ranken und goldpurpuren Traubendolden. Kunstvoll schliffverzierte Vasen in Silbergelb. Bauchige Kerzenhalter, durch dessen violettes Glas die Flammen die unergründliche Farbe von Mahals Augen annehmen werden. Aber auch Schalen, die so kristallklar glitzern wie Diamant.

Voller Bewunderung lasse ich den Blick die Reihen entlanggleiten. Unmengen von Stücken haben sie bereits gefertigt und alle erscheinen makellos. Talentiert sind die Lehrlinge. Eine ausgezeichnete Entscheidung von Thorin war es, dieses Handwerk in den Berg zu holen. Ertragreichen Absatz werden wir mit dem Weiterverkauf erzielen und viele in Lohn und Brot bringen. Auf einmal fällt mir inmitten des Staunens zwischen all den Kostbarkeiten ein ganz ausgefallenes Wertstück auf. Vorsichtig, um es nicht zu zerbrechen, nehme ich das Figürchen in der Form eines schwarzen Pferdes zur Hand, dass aus einer weißen Gischtwolke aufzusteigen scheint. Nicht ganz perfekt ist es. Hier und da ist das Glas nicht richtig ausgeformt oder noch wellig, aber dennoch sieht es bezaubernd schön aus.

„Gefällt es Euch?“, fragt plötzlich eine scheue Stimme. Ich schaue auf und entdecke eine der Lehrmädchen, die uns auch begrüßte und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sogar ihren Platz direkt neben den Meistern zugestanden bekam. Ihre blassblauem Augen wie Winterhimmel blieben mir im Gedächtnis. Ermutigend lächle ich sie an. „Ja, es erinnert mich ein wenig an mein Pferd, daher viel es mir besonders ins Auge. Bewundernswert filigran gearbeitet ist es zudem.“ Die Zwergin lächelt zurück, versucht dieses aber weiterhin verschüchtert durch das senken des Blickes zu verbergen. „Habt Ihr es gefertigt?“, frage ich daraufhin, denn der Verdacht beschleicht mich instinktiv. Zaghaft nickt sie und lässt dadurch die schwarzen Locken tanzen, die sich über die Schultern kringeln.

„Ah, verehrte Nathûna, wie ich sehe, habt Ihr eines der Werke meiner bisher fähigsten Lehrtochter entdeckt.“ Mit deutlich stolzgeschwellter Stimme unterbricht Nyr unser Gespräch und lässt das Mädchen zusammenzucken. Unangenehm scheint es ihr zu sein, als solche hervorgehoben zu werden, ganz egal, wie gerechtfertigt das Lob auch sein mag. Denn das ist es durchaus, wenn sie nach wenigen Tagen des Lernens bereits derlei Arbeiten wie die in meiner Hand hervorbringen kann.

„Ja, ich bewunderte es. Ihr müsst wahrlich stolz auf sie sein, obwohl, man sagt ja, das ein guter Lehrling nur von einem hervorragenden Meister gebildet werden kann.“ Seine Selbstherrlichkeit erstrahlt durch meine Behauptung wie Feuer in der Nacht. Thorin und Balin hinter seinem Rücken jedoch, können ein Schmunzeln darüber nicht verbergen. Freiwillig sind er und seine Berufsgenossen hier und von den Umständen ist es abhängig, wie lange sie bleiben. Sollten sie sich unwohl fühlen, nicht den zustehenden Respekt erhalten oder anderweitig unzufrieden werden, kehren sie in ihre Heimat zurück, ohne ihre Zusagen abgeleistet zu haben. Daher vor allem Schmeicheleien werden ihn zumindest vorerst gutgesinnt stimmen und damit wohl auch die anderen, denn als Rädelsführer vermute ich ihn.

Nyr räuspert sich schließlich, um die Begeisterung ob der Lobtirade, die ich mit weiteren ehrenvollen Worten über ihn, seine Lehrlinge, die Werkstatt und die Arbeiten fortsetze, nicht allzu verräterisch werden zu lassen. „Ihr dürft die Figur gerne behalten, wenn sie Euch so sehr gefällt“, erlaubt er letztendlich, vielleicht auch, um die Beweihräucherung endlich zu stoppen. Um Erlaubnis für diese Zuwendung bittend, sehe ich zu Thorin und da er weiß, warum mich gerade dieses Stück begeisterte, gewährt er sie mir nur allzu gerne. 

Bereits später Vormittag ist es, als wir uns endlich auf den Weg zu den Minen begeben. Sorgsam in Wachspapier verpackte die junge Zwergin ihr Werk für mich und gab es mir mit einem dankbaren Lächeln zurück. Weiterhin viel Erfolg wünschte ich ihr zum Abschied und hoffe beschwörend, nicht für immer wird dieser sein.

Eine ganze Stunde müssen wir reiten, um in die unteren Gefilde des Berges zu gelangen, und mit jeder Meile, die uns tiefer führt, werde ich zurückversetzt in eine Welt, die ich schon lange nicht mehr betrat. Hier, weit abseits des schillernden Prunks des Adelstraktes und sogar fernab der Geschäftsviertel, in denen zwar kein verschwenderischer Überfluss herrscht, aber gleichwohl eine gewisse Zurschaustellung des Wohlstandes den Thorin seinem Volk brachte, ist die bittere Armut der Arbeiter noch immer spür- und vor allem sichtbar. 

Aus einem dieser Bezirke stammte ich einst. Nahe liegt es, aber scheint dennoch so fern. So unwirklich weit entfernt von all dem, dass mich seit nunmehr beinahe neunzehn Jahren bereits alltäglich umgibt. Jedoch in Erinnerung blieben schmerzender Hunger, durch Lumpen kriechende Kälte und die schreckliche Angst, das bisschen an Habe auch noch zu verlieren, sollten die Geschäfte mit minderwertigen Stoffen schlecht laufen und die Steuerbüttel unerbittlich sein. Viel bewirkte Thorin zwar längst, verbesserte die Situation der Arbeiter, etablierte Versorgungsanstalten, senkte die Steuern und Handelsabgaben, erbaute Spitäler zur Behandlung von Krankheiten und Unfallfolgen, aber dennoch nicht alles an Missständen konnte er beseitigen. 

Der Schmutz ist allgegenwärtig. Zwerglinge schauen mit großen bettelnden Augen zu uns hinauf, als wir an ihnen vorbeireiten. Gestalten in Fetzen gehüllt lungern in dunklen Ecken und schummrigen Gassen. Alte, hagere, graue Gesichter sehen uns gierig nach. Selten verirren sich edle Herrschaften in diese Gegend und die leuchtenden, fellbesetzten Kleider, die wohlgenährten Pferde und das gepflegte Aussehen mögen nicht so recht hierher passen. Wenn sie allesamt wüssten, dass es ihr König ist, der an der Spitze reitet, wohl noch verächtlichere Blicke würden sie uns zukommen lassen. Thorin jedoch betrachtet alles ganz genau, flüstert Balin oft etwas zu, dass ich nicht verstehen kann, das aber Hoffnung auf baldige Veränderung schürt.

Schließlich zum Eingang der neu geschachteten Mine gelangen wir, die unweit des Wohnviertels der Bergmänner liegt. Auch hier begrüßt uns der Vorarbeiter, jedoch weniger hochtönend. Ein kräftiger Mann ist er, mit breiten Schultern und annähernd so groß wie Dwalin. Schwarzer Kohlen- und grauer Steinstaub kleben an Kleidung, Haut und in den dadurch farblich undefinierbaren Haaren des langen Bartes, denn kahl ist sein Kopf. Indes tief und voller Respekt auch ohne begleitende Worte ist seine Verbeugung, als wir absteigen und die Pferde an einem querliegenden Holzbalken anbinden. Jedoch bemerke ich, Thorins Gebaren zur Erwiderung ist weniger steif als vordem. Nicht aus Geringschätzung, denn ich weiß, mehr als jeden nichtstuerischen Adligen achtet er die Leistungen der Handwerker, Bauern und Arbeiter. Stattdessen eher, um seine Macht über sie nicht allzu offenkundig zu demonstrieren, braucht er dies doch nicht, um sich ihre Ehrerbietung zu sichern.

Der Vorarbeiter führt uns in den Stollen hinein. Schummrig erhellt nur durch nicht rußende Wachsfackeln, die an den Wänden hängen, wird der lange, schmale Gang, den wir nehmen. Immer tiefer in den Berg schleust er uns. Die Luft wird stickiger mit jedem Schritt, den wir gehen, denn die sonst überall zu findenden Belüftungsschächte reichen natürlich nicht bis hierher. Jedoch einen ganz eigenen Geruch erhält dieser Stillstand. Nach feuchter Erde. Nach Stein, der seit dem Anbeginn der Welt unberührt ruhte und nun aufgeschreckt wurde. Nach den Mineralien und Schätzen, die Mahal in sie bettete. Er ist nicht vergleichbar und gierig nehme ich ihn in mir auf, denn an die Stätte unserer Geburt und die Verbundenheit mit dem irdischen Element, erinnert sich Geist und Körper dadurch.

Letztendlich nach langem Weg gelangen wir an die Stätte des Abbaus. Die Minenarbeiter schuften emsig. Die Schlägel sind schwer und die Spitzen der Eisen mitunter bereits stumpf vom ständigen Spalten des Felsens. Viele stehen ihnen zur Verfügung, aber vermutlich die Anweisung erhielten sie, das Werkzeug bis zum Stumpen abzuarbeiten. Fortwährendes Picken und Pochen, Rufen und Schimpfen, hallt von den Wänden wieder. Der Vorarbeiter nimmt einen der Gesteinsbrocken aus der vor uns stehenden und auf den Abtransport wartenden Lore und zeigt sie Thorin.

„Majestät, gestern erst fanden wir dies zwischen zwei Sedimenten“, sagt er mit von Erregung bewegter Stimme. Ein durch das gesamte Gestein verlaufender breiter Streifen im Fackellicht blausilberschimmernder Einschlüsse, lässt sich deutlich erkennen. „Schwefelkies“, murmelt Thorin. Der Vorarbeiter nickt und erklärt seine Aufregung: „Und wo Schwefelkies zu finden ist, da liegt auch Kupfer verborgen.“

Kupfer. Ein wahrlich kostbares Metall, aus dem sich aufgrund seiner leichten Formbarkeit allerhand herstellen lässt. Die seit Jahren maroden Holzdeicheln, die Trinkwasser durch den Berg zu den vielen Brunnen leiten, könnten damit ausgetauscht werden. Geschirr können wir daraus fertigen. Auch zur Heilung von Entzündungen, durch Wasser ausgewachsen oder direkt auf die Wunde gebracht, wird es eingesetzt. Ein Gewinn wäre es.

Daher optimistisch gestimmt verlassen wir die Mine wieder. Die Anstrengungen der letzten Jahre werden aller Voraussicht nach schlussendlich in einem Erfolg münden. Weitere Vorhaben könnte Thorin durch ihn einbringen und um ein vielfaches lohnender ist der Abbau von Kupfer als der von Kohle. Lukrativen Handeln können wir mit ihm treiben, egal ob roh oder verarbeitet.

Kaum jedoch schwangen wir uns wieder auf die Pferde und beschlossen, diesen Erfolg mit einer Einkehr in einem der nahen Schankstuben zu feiern, da kommt im schnellen Galopp ein Bote auf uns zugeritten. „Majestät, gut, dass ich Euch endlich fand“, japst er gehetzt wirkend und lässt unweigerlich schlimme Befürchtungen bei uns allen aufkommen. Augenblick verging jegliche Euphorie.

„Was ist geschehen?“, fragt Thorin daher, nur mit aller herrschaftlichen Macht sich zur Ruhe zwingend. Der Bote schnauft, kommt kaum zu atmen und lässt Thorin letztendlich doch ungeduldig werden. „Sprich schon“, befiehlt er mit grollender Stimme, so harsch, dass sogar sein Pferd erschrocken zusammenzuckt.

Der Bote senkt entschuldigend den Blick. „Majestät, Eure Schwester liegt in den Wehen.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathûna – junge, unverheiratete (adlige) Frau


	5. Sutdui

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nur wenig Zeit blieb mir, um mich zu waschen und umzuziehen, nachdem uns die Pferde so schnell sie nur konnten, nach Hause brachten. Im Aufsehen erregenden Tempo und mit wehenden Mänteln, galoppierten wir durch die Straßen des Berges. Viele Zwerge waren auf ihnen unterwegs und mussten uns mitunter mit gewagten Sprüngen in allerletzter Minute ausweichen. Noch nie erlebte ich Thorin in solch Eile. Wüste Beschimpfungen wurden uns hinterdreingeworfen. Nachvollziehen konnte ich sie, jedoch belustigten sie mich auch. Wenn die Wutentbrannten doch nur wüssten, wen sie dort gerade mit den allerschlimmsten Fluchwörtern bedachten. 

Daher erst während ich die wenigen Schritte von meinem zum Gemach der Herrin nehme und dem werdenden Vater, der nervös vor ihrer Tür Wache hält, einen ermutigenden Blick zur Beruhigung schenke, spüre ich die Aufregung zitternd in mir aufsteigen. Noch mehr Verantwortung als sonst bei Geburten liegt auf den Schultern von uns allen. Dís ist keine einfache Adlige, sondern die Prinzessin und ihr Kind womöglich der nächste Thronfolger. Sollte es Komplikationen geben, das Leben von Mutter oder Ungeborenen gefährdet sein, muss schnell gehandelt werden. Keinerlei Fehler dürfen wir uns erlauben und daher wundert es mich kaum, dass neben den vielen erfahrenen Hebammen auch Meister Oin in der Geburtsstube zugegen ist. Die Schicklichkeit untersagt männlichen Heilern sonst, bei Niederkünften anwesend zu sein, jedoch in schwierigen Situation kann er so unverzüglich eingreifen und muss nicht erst gerufen werden.

Überwärmt und vollkommen erfüllt von dem Duft verschiedener Kräuter ist die Luft im Zimmer. Myrrhe, um die Wehen anzuregen, frischer Melisse und schwerem Rosenöl zur Entspannung. Einzig überall verteilte Bienenwachskerzen und das Kaminfeuer spenden schummriges Licht, denn die zugezogenen Vorhänge sollen die Welt mit ihren Gefahren und bösen Geistern von Mutter und Kind fernhalten. Zudem beruhigend wirkt das flackernde Licht-Schatten-Spiel an den Wänden. 

Dís läuft wohl auf Anraten der Hebammen im Zimmer auf und ab, die Hände in den Rücken gestützt und vollkommen entspannt wirkend. Weit vorangeschritten scheint die Geburt noch nicht zu sein. Sie lächelt mich an, als mein Erscheinen von ihr bemerkt wird. Es ist dieses ganz besondere, erwartungsvolle und von Glück aber auch Sorge und Angst definierte Lächeln, dass alle niederkommenden Mütter ziert. In dieser Hinsicht unterscheidet sich die Prinzessin nicht im Geringsten von einer gewöhnlichen Frau.

Standesgemäß verbeuge ich mich vor ihr. „Du siehst abgehetzt aus, nethar“, bemerkt sie mit liebevoller Stimme, „ich habe Vilí gesagt, er kann eure Rückkehr ruhig abwarten, aber offenkundig, beherzigte er mein Urteil nicht und trieb Bote und euch zur Eile.“ Ich lächle über diesen versteckten Tadel an ihrem Gemahl und bitte sie gedanklich um Nachsicht, denn bereits bei unserer Ankunft begegneten wir dem Großherzog. Völlig aufgelöst wirkte er und fiel beinahe die Treppe hinauf, um nach einer kurzen Begrüßung wieder wachende Stellung an ihrer Tür zu beziehen. Gerne würde er an ihrer Seite stehen, um sie zu unterstützen, aber nicht üblich ist dies. Thorin und Balin und später auch Dwalin werden ihm Gesellschaft leisten und hoffentlich ablenken können, denn vermutlich für ihn wie für sie alle wird die Geburt unerträglich lange dauern.

Die Wehen wurden auch nach vier Stunden nur verhalten stärker und mit allerlei Kräutern und Räucherwerk versuchen die Hebammen, unter ihnen Yrsa und Alrika, die Geburt voranzutreiben. Jedoch niemand bereitet sich große Sorgen darum. Bisherig normal verläuft alles für eine Erstgebärende. 

Stärkende Worte und liebevolle Berührungen, gezeigtes Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten und Erfahrungen der Anwesenden und insbesondere in ihre Kraft, sind momentan das Geeigneteste, mit dem ich Dís unterstützen kann. Immer wieder sucht sie Halt in meinen Armen, während die Wehen langsam treibender werden. Niemals sonst ist eine Frau leistungsfähiger und gleichzeitig schutzloser den sie umgebenden Vertrauten ausgeliefert, als unter der Geburt. 

Zum ruhigen und tiefen Atmen animiere ich sie, indem der meine es ihr vormacht. Ertrage sich in alles Greifbare krallende Finger und das fallengelassene, an den Armen ziehende Gewicht ihres in die Knie gehenden Körpers, wenn eine Wehe sie überrollt. „Ihr macht das gut, Hoheit“, spreche ich ihr in einer der Mal um Mal immer kürzer werdenden Pausen Mut zu. „Euer Kindchen rutscht stetig weiter nach unten.“ 

„Ich hätte es mir nicht so schmerzhaft vorgestellt, ich habe kaum noch Kraft“, beichtet sie daraufhin, geflüstert nur, lediglich für meine Ohren bestimmt, denn Schwäche zuzugeben ist ein Frevel unter uns Zwergen. Ich lächle und wiege mich mit ihr in einer erneuten Wehe, während der Blick zur Kaminuhr eilt. Nach nun bereits zehn Stunden scheint es bald so weit zu sein. Regelmäßig, lang und schnell aufeinanderfolgend, kommen nun die Kontraktionen. „Ihr werdet Euch wundern, welch Stärke noch in Euch steckt“, bekräftige ich und nicke Yrsa zu, damit wir die Prinzessin zusammen zum unlängst bereitstehenden Gebärstuhl geleiten können, um meine Vermutung zu bestätigen.

Nicht lange benötigt die Hebamme hierfür. Erfahrene Handgriffe, ein abschätzender Blick und dass Dís immer unruhiger wird, zeigen ihr, dass die entscheidende Phase der Geburt kurz bevorsteht. Rückseitig des Stuhls stelle ich mich daraufhin, um ihr darin beizustehen. Sonst bevorzugen die Gebärenden und auch ich eine harmonischere Stellung, bei der ich ihren Oberkörper stützend hinter ihnen sitze. Jedoch als unangemessen empfinde ich diese bei meiner Herrin. Allerdings Dís interveniert. Verlangen nach Unterstützung, die über das Halten ihrer Hand hinausgeht, liegt in ihrem flehenden Blick. Gleichwohl zögere ich. Zur Getreuen erhob sie mich mit der Berufung zur Nan’ul hasûna, dessen ungeachtet basiert dieser Bund weiterhin auf einem Dienstverhältnis. Mich Freundin oder gar Vertraute zu nennen, eine deplatzierte Anmaßung, selbst in solch einer außergewöhnlichen Situation. 

Alrika ist es schließlich, die überrumpelnd das Zaudern beendet. „Astâ, würdest du Ihrer Hoheit bitte den Rücken stützen, sie benötigt womöglich ein wenig mehr Halt, denn das Kind ist sehr groß, so, wie es einem Erben Durins gebührt.“

Atemlos und leicht verärgert über die Einmischung in meine berechtigte Unentschlossenheit, starre ich sie an, aber sie nickt mir lediglich ermutigend und mit einem dezent amüsiert wirkenden Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen zu. Keine andere Wahl bleibt mir nun, und so bequeme ich mich auf einen herangezogenen Hocker in Position. Dís scheint erleichtert darüber und entspannt sich merklich, sobald sie Ruhe an meiner Brust fand. Allein dies zerstreut die letzten Zweifel und ernst gemeinten Dank für den Zwang muss ich Alrika wohl nach alldem aussprechen.

So träge wie sich die Geburt anfangs hinschleppte, so eilig scheint es der Neuankömmling nun zu haben. Dís atmet schwer aber konzentriert in meinen Armen, tönt nur leise und benötigt kaum Anweisungen von den Hebammen oder mir, um ihr Kind den Weg zu erleichtern. Sie deutet die Momente instinktiv richtig, in denen sie pressen muss, atmen muss, Kraft sammeln muss. Jedoch schwer hat sie es. Schweißperlen glitzern auf ihrer Stirn. Die Hände krampfen sich um die Knäufe, so sehr, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten. Manches Mal wird ihr Körper so hart wie Stein, wenn eine allzu starke Wehe treibt. Ein sanftes Streicheln von mir über Wange, Arm oder Bauch beruhigt sie allerdings schnell wieder. Auch hierin reagiert sie anderen Frauen gleich.

„Kennst du ein Wiegenlied?“, fragt sie mich plötzlich zwischen zwei tiefen Atemzügen. „Eines, dass du und ich meinem Kind vorsingen werden.“ Ich überlege. Einige kenne ich, aber ein besonderes davon kommt mir sofort in den Sinn.

_Schlaf‘ ein, mein liebes Kindlein du,_  
_schlaf‘ sanft, die Mutter deckt dich zu,_  
_und träum‘ von einer Höhle tief,_  
_wohin ein Edelstein dich rief._

_Sein Lied erklang bezaubernd klar,_  
_ein Versprechen macht er wahr._  
_Zeigt dir den Weg ins alte Land,_  
_wo Einjeder sein Glück bisher fand._

_Doch ein Traum ist es, nicht mehr,_  
_sei gewarnt, der Weg ist schwer._  
_Bleib hier und schlaf nun tief,_  
_hör nicht auf den Edelstein, der dich rief._

Kaum das ich endete, bäumt sich Dís in meinen Armen auf, verzieht das Gesicht in Anstrengung und Schmerz und fällt erschöpfter und gleichzeitig gestärkter als vordem zurück. „Einmal noch, Hoheit, presst noch einmal mit aller Kraft, wenn die nächste Wehe kommt“, drängt Yrsa. Sekunden erscheinen plötzlich wie Stunden. Dís atmet schwer. Wartet ... wartet. Einmal noch. Nur noch einmal. 

Mahal schenkte uns Frauen die Stärke, die Nachkommen seiner Kinder zu tragen, zu gebären, sie zu nähren und vor allem Übel zu schützen. Kriegerinnen sind wir, auch wenn die Mondsichel nicht unseren Handrücken ziert. Kämpferinnen sind wir, auch wenn wir kein Schwert in den Händen halten. Königinnen sind wir, auch wenn wir in Armut leben. 

Die letzte Wehe lässt sich quälend lange Zeit. Dís wimmert leise. Meine warme Hand lege ich auf ihren Bauch und spüre, wie sie sich langsam aufbaut. Immer stärker wird. Kräftiger wird. Ihren Körper in Wellen überrollt und das Kind hinausschiebt.

Ein gurgelnder Schrei ertönt prompt. Ein gutes Zeichen.  
Es ist geschafft.

Yrsa hebt das kleine, noch knittrige und blutige Bündel nach oben und legt es Dís in ein Tuch gehüllt auf die Brust. „Es ist ein Junge, Hoheit. Ein kräftiger, wunderschöner Prinz“, sagt sie, ein Strahlen heller als Sternenlicht in den Augen. 

Die ganze Anspannung fällt von Dís. All die Schmerzen sind vergessen. Tränen laufen ihr über das Gesicht und voller Mutterliebe küsst sie das kleine Köpfchen, auf dem die noch feuchten goldblonden Haare so wie die ihren kleben. Viele Geburten erlebte ich bereits. Sah die Magie und die Freude dieses besonderen Augenblicks, aber wundersamerweise, tiefer als sonst berührt mich dieser hier. Wie werde auch ich für ihn kämpfen und ihn beschützen, und sei es mit meinem Leben. Weniger aus Pflichtgefühl, denn mehr aus bedingungsloser Liebe.

„Würdest du bitte meinen Gemahl hereinholen, ich glaube, er hat lange genug gelitten“, befiehlt mir Dís nun gemütlich in ihrem Bett liegend, nachdem sie und ihr Sohn versorgt wurden. In ein rotes Tuch, als Versinnbildlichung von Liebe und Leiden, eingeschlagen, ruht er friedlich und satt in ihren Armen und blickt mit blauen, trüben Augen zu ihr auf. Ich knickse die Anweisung entgegennehmend und stimme ihr stumm zu. Kaum vorzustellen vermag ich mir, wie er rastlos auf und ab lief, horchte, wartete und schier verzweifelte, in all den zurückliegenden Stunden. 

Daher wenig überrascht es mich, dass er mir beinahe entgegen fällt, als ich die Tür öffne. „Königliche Hoheit, Eure Gemahlin erlaubt Euch nun die Geburtsstube zu betreten“, unterrichte ich ihn und kaum sprach ich das letzte Wort, schiebt er sich an mir vorbei. Thorin und Balin und auch Dwalin, folgen ihm mit einem beruhigt-amüsierten Lächeln. Jeden von ihnen sehe ich die in Ungewissheit verbrachten Stunden an. Schlaf werden sie genauso wenig gefunden haben wie wir.

Vilí bleibt am Fußende des Bettes stehen, nicht zweifelnd, ob er es wagen kann, weiter zu gehen, sondern, weil die Tradition des Königshauses es verlangt. Ich lasse beim Vorbeigehen eine beruhigende Hand über seinen Arm gleiten und trete wieder an Dís‘ Seite. Jemanden bestimmen kann sie nun, der dem Vater das Kind präsentiert, damit er es, sollte es ein Junge sein, annehmen und ihm einen Namen geben kann. Bei einem Mädchen jedoch, kann er es lediglich unter seinen Schutz stellen, denn bei diesen steht es der Mutter zu, einen Namen zu erwählen. Eine der Hebammen ist es gewöhnlich oder eine anwesende Adlige. In Ermangelung einer solchen, denn Dís wünschte keine weiteren Frauen des Hofes um sich herum, warte ich darauf, dass sie Alrika darum bittet. Jedoch überraschend nickt sie mir zu. 

Kurz zögere ich. Adlig bin ich nur zum Schein, dennoch eine solch große Hochschätzung, wage ich nicht abzulehnen. Vorsichtig nehme ich Dís das Bündel aus den Armen, wiege es in den meinen, bewundere voller Verehrung die Schönheit dieses Wunders und trete vor Vilí.

Erneut knickse ich vor ihm. „Königliche Hoheit, es ehrt mich die Erste zu sein, die Euch zu Eurem Sohn gratuliert.“ Meine Stimme zittert befremdlich, während ich ihm das Bündel entgegenstrecke, damit er es annehmen kann. Keinen Zweifel hege ich daran, aber dennoch ein bedeutsamer Augenblick ist es. Vilí berührt es mit flatternden Fingern, ängstlich gar, nicht so recht wissen, wie er es bewerkstelligen soll, dieses zarte, kleine Wesen aufzunehmen. Ich erlöse ihn schließlich, indem ich es ihm nach einem hilfesuchenden Blick in die offenen Arme lege.

Mit tränenschimmernden Augen, Stolz und Liebe betrachtet er seinen Sohn und streicht ihm eine nun getrocknete blonde Haarsträhne aus dem flaumbebarteten Gesichtchen. Der Kleine gluckst recht zufrieden ob der sanften Berührung von rauen Kriegerhänden. „Sutdui“, flüstert er glücklich. „Er soll Sutdui heißen.“ Ich lächle. Ein wundervoller Name. Er bedeutet in Khuzdul diese tiefe Zuneigung, die auf Freundschaft und Anerkennung basiert. „Und in der gemeinen Sprache ... Fili“, ergänzt er und gibt seinem Sohn als Versinnbildlichung der Übertragung seiner Bestimmung einen Kuss auf die Stirn. 

Thorin tritt nun an seine Seite. Voller Staunen betrachtet er den Winzling und auch in seinen Augen, kann ich die gleiche Liebe und bedingungslose Bereitschaft erkennen, ihn von nun an mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. Betörend ist sie. Strahlend und ehrlich. Solch eine Liebe, ist die kraftvollste der Welt. Vieles kann sie überwinden, einmal bislang, sogar den eigentlich unerbittlichen Tod.

„Euer Neffe, Majestät“, sagt Vilí und drückt dem überraschten Thorin schneller, als er abwehrend reagieren kann, das Bündel in die Arme. Der große König, tapferer Kämpfer und berühmter Kriegsheld, er, der Feinden ohne Gnade entgegentritt, wirkt recht unbeholfen, wie er nun so dasteht, mit einem glucksenden Neugeborenen an die breite Brust gedrückt. Ich höre hinter mir ein erheitertes Kichern von Dís und auch ich kann bei diesem Anblick ein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, wie wohl jeder im Raum.

Oh was für wundervolle Zeiten werden uns bevorstehen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nethar – höchstes Mädchen


	6. Das blaue Wunder der Verheißung

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zehn Tage sind seit der Geburt vergangen und wie es die Tradition verlangt, ist es an der Zeit das Neugeborene in die Gemeinschaft aufzunehmen. Nachdem vor kurzem die Reste der Nabelschnur abfiel, ward mir die Ehre zuteil, Fili das erste Mal unter den mütterlich-stolz-besorgten Augen von Dís zu baden. Wir Zwerge lieben Wasser nicht unbedingt, aber der kleine Prinz fühlte sich sichtlich wohl, so umgeben von der Behaglichkeit und den regenbogenschimmernden Seifenblasen. Ein hübscher Junge ist er und wird später einmal die Herzen nicht nur der edlen Damen höher schlagen lassen.

In einer extra für die Adum-Zeremonie erbauten Weihestätte tief unten im Berg, dort, wo das Gestein von Wasseradern durchzogen fast schwarz wirkt und beständig eine kraftvolle Wärme ausstrahlt, fanden sich bereits alle Gäste ein. Eine Verbundenheit wie nirgendwo sonst, gehen wir hier mit dem Element ein, aus dem Mahal uns schuf. Manches Mal scheint es mir, ich könnte sehen, wie sich seine großen, starken Hände in den Stein graben, als wäre er weich wie Butter, um unförmige Brocken herauszulösen. Geschickt wie es nur ein Handwerksmeister fertig bringen kann, modelliert er aus reiner Ungestalt Körper, Gesichter, Persönlichkeiten. Gibt in seiner Weisheit jedem der Urväter Schwächen und Tugenden, die sie weiterreichten an ihre Kinder. Jähzorn, Misstrauen und Gier sind die unsrigen, genauso wie Loyalität und unbedingte Liebe zu denen, die den Weg in unsere Herzen fanden und den ausnahmslosen Willen, sie falls nötig auch unter dem Einsatz des gegebenen Lebens zu schützen.

Filis erster Schrei überwand leicht alle Hindernisse, die argwöhnische Vorsicht sonst aufwerfen. Jeden verzaubert er mit seinen blonden Locken und den immer klarer werdenden winterhimmelblauen Augen, die denen seiner Mutter ähneln. Besonders Fenna ist seit dem allerersten Blick regelrecht vernarrt in ihn. Viele Jahrzehnte bereits dient sie dem Königshaus, begleitete Thorin, Frerin und Dís in der Funktion der Bonne, sieht sich nun aber als zu alt dafür. Einen weiteren Durin großzuziehen, das würde ihr die letzten Lebensjahre drastisch verkürzen, so scherzte sie halbernst. Jedoch bestimmte Dís, da sie ihr nach dem Tod der ihren wie eine Mutter ward, dass der geschätzten Zwergin die Ehre zuteilwerden soll, Fili auf seinem ersten Weg zu begleiten. 

In ein von aller Unschuld reinweißes, mit Perlen besticktes Kleid gewandet, dass dennoch die Kostbarkeit des von ungehemmten Stolz geformten Lächelns kaum vermag zu überblenden, trägt sie ihn das Spalier entlang, in das sich die Menge teilte. Trotz der ringsherum herrschenden Aufregung verschläft der in ein rotes Seidentuch gewickelte kleine Prinz seinen ersten großen Moment.

Thorin lächelt sanft, als er dies bei der Übergabe in seine Arme bemerkt. Sehr viel öfters schmückt ihn ein solches seit der Geburt, als Ersatz für sonstigen, unnatürlichen Zierrat, wie mir unlängst auffiel. Verschwunden sind die belanglosen Ausstaffierungen, die er sonst als Zwergenkönig zur Schau stellte. Ringe trägt er ausschließlich solcherlei, die seinen Kriegerstatus sowie die Vollbringung großer Taten ehren, Erbstücke sind oder eine Bedeutung besitzen, die er mir noch nicht offenbarte. Lediglich mit Runen und Schnörkeln verzierte Ohrklemmen ersetzten die edelsteinfunkelnden. Die schwere goldene, mit Diamant und blaufeurigem Turmalin überladene Königskette lässt er sich alleinig zu wichtigen, hochoffiziellen Anlässen anlegen. Bescheiden ist er geworden in Prunk und Protz. Verschwenderischer dagegen bei der Zurschaustellung seiner Gefühle, jedoch weiterhin meist nur im Beisein von Familie und Vertrauten. Das fast unmerkliche, dennoch unverhohlen von Glückseligkeit sprechende Lächeln, wohl eines der kostbarsten dabei. Nachdem uns die Nachricht vom Tod seines Vaters erreichte, vermissten wir es lange. Zu tief lag es verborgen unter lastender Schuld und der erbitterten Verantwortung als König. Nur mühsam gelang es uns mit freudigen Ereignissen, vertrauten Gesprächen und der Offenbarung der Schönheit, die die Welt zu bieten hat, es Stück um Stück wieder freizulegen. Manchmal brachte ich es mit einer der allabendlich vorgelesenen Geschichten hervor, die ihn mehr als sonst zu amüsieren schien. Das allererste Mal, als er das Herumzappeln des Ungeborenen in Dís Bauch fühlen durfte, erleichterte ihn von einem riesigen Brocken. Jedoch erst Filis Geburt vermochte es nun vollumfänglich.

Mit von Liebe zu diesem Kind erfüllten Blick, wendet er sich von Fenna und er Menge ab, um sich in gespannter Erwartung dem Durchlass gegenüber des Podiums zuzuwenden. Dís neben mir nestelt nervös an dem Saum des über ihre Hände fallenden Ärmels herum. Wie wir alle ganz in Rot ist sie gekleidet, denn es ist die Farbe des Blutes und wird Gesundheit, Liebe, Mut, Willenskraft und Stärke hervorbringen. Gaben an das Neugeborene, die sein Leben bestimmen und begleiten. Jedoch noch mehr soll ihm gewährt werden. 

Einst am Anfang allen Seins, sammelte Eru Ilúvatar, der Himmelvater, die Geschöpfe seiner Gedanken um sich und ließ sie nach seinen Weisen harmonische, aber ebenfalls von so manch Missklang durchsetzte Melodien anstimmen. Aus diesen formten sich das Universum Ea und all das, was sich in ihm befindet. Jedoch seine Kinder, die Elben und Menschen, erdachte er allein, wie auch ihr Schicksal. Gleichwohl unser Vater, der Valar Aule, war ungeduldig, wie wir es gleichermaßen sind, und konnte die Ankunft deren, die in Arda wandeln sollten, nicht erwarten. Er sehnte sich danach, dass das, was er und seine Bruder und Schwestern entstehen ließen, endlich bewundert und mit Leben erfüllt werden würde. Also erschuf er uns Zwerge. Heimlich, denn war ihm die Anmaßung gegenüber dem einzigen Schöpfer bewusst. Gleichwohl entdeckte Eru das Vergehen, erkannte aber die Liebe, die Mahal in seinem Herzen für uns empfand, und die der seinen so ähnlich war. Er verzieh ihm und schenkte uns das Leben, jedoch kein Schicksal. 

Erst nach unserem Aufleben besann er sich darauf, denn jedem Geschöpf bedarf eine Vorherbestimmung. Daher sandte er sieben Botinnen gen Arda. Dort, wo das Licht des allerersten vollen Mondes den Stein berührte, der der Zwerge des Geschlechts Durins Heimat in den Tiefen des Nebelgebirges schütze, erwachte Tharkûna. Nicht wirklich ist sie, obwohl körperlich greifbar. Eine Mythengestalt, umrankt von Legenden und Wundern. Alt und jung zugleich. Die Prophezeiung Ilúvatars sieht sie mit ihren milchigweißen Augen und gibt sie an uns weiter.

Viele Jahre sind vergangen, seitdem ich sie das erste Mal bewusst sah. Damals, als sie uns Weissagungen für die Suche nach Thráin mitgab, faszinierte mich die Erscheinung einer jungen Frau, die kaum älter denn ich zu sein schien, aber deren Geist bereits etliche Jahrtausende durchlebte. Auch heute noch, obwohl sich die urtümliche Aura, die den Saal mit Wissen und Autorität erfüllt, sobald nur fern das Auftreffen ihres Stabes auf den Steinboden zu hören ist, beinahe schon vertraut anfühlt, zittert der Köper ob ihrer Hehrheit. Oft genoss ich das Wunder der einem Neugeborenen zuteilwerdenden Prophezeiung, denn Jassin, gleichfalls als Dienstbotin Mitglied des königlichen Haushaltes und beste Freundin, seitdem ich diesem ebenfalls angehöre, bestimmte mich zur Ersten von zwei ‚umdamûd ihrer mittlerweile bereits drei Kinder. 

Die jungen Mädchen, die unsere Mutter begleiten, wechselten im Laufe der Jahre. Nur den hübschesten und gleichzeitig intelligentesten, wird diese Ehre zuteil, gänzlich unerheblich ist jedoch, aus welcher Gesellschaftsschicht sie stammen. Schließlich ab einem gewissen Alter, schwindet die Macht der Jugend, die sie in einer Art Symbiose mit ihr teilen und Tharkûna verabschiedet sie in einem weihenden Ritual, das ihr Schicksal zum guten verändert.

Von ihre derzeitige Gefährtin muss sie wohl bald Abschied nehmen. Obwohl sie noch immer blutjung ist, kaum an die Kriegsreife heran langt, die wir Zwerge, egal ob männlich oder weiblich, mit 22 Lebensjahren erreichen, vermag diese Tharkûna klar ersichtlich nicht mehr auszureichen. Graue Strähnen durchweben das feuerrot der Haare. Ihr Gesicht wirkt greis und fahl und schwer muss sie sich auf den knorrigen Stock mit dem Mondstein stützen, in dessen Inneren es bei jedem Auftreffen auf den Steinfußboden silber-blau-violett glimmt. Jedoch noch immer ist die Aura, die sie umgibt, kraftvoll und einschüchternd geheimnisvoll. 

Das Mädchen führt sie zu dem Podest, auf dem wir warten. Ehrfürchtig tief sind unsere Verbeugungen vor ihr, obwohl sie sie nicht mit den Augen wahrzunehmen vermag. Ihre silberringbewehrten, knorrigen Finger mit den langen, spitzen Fingernägeln schweben zur Willkommenheißung über Filis Kopf, der derweil erwachte, aber weiterhin friedlich bleibt, wie gebannt wirkt. Nie greinte ein Kind unter ihrem Blick.

Eine Räucherschale aus geschwärztem Porzellan, in das Diamantensplitter wie Sternenbilder angeordnet eingearbeitet wurden, nimmt sie daraufhin entgegen. Das Ritual beginnt. Mit einem Bad aus Rauch von getrockneten Salbei, Fenchel, Rose, Myrrhe und Frauenmantel, sollen Mutter und Kind gereinigt werden und die Verletzungen der Geburt vergessen. Fruchtige Süße und Wärme steigt mit ihm auf, belebt die Stätte und umhüllt die Seelen eines jeden. Tharkûna schwenkt die Schale vor Dís, fächert mit einer weißen Gänsefeder siebenmal den Rauch über sie. Alte Worte murmelt sie dabei vor sich hin. Sie schenken Ruhe, Frieden, neue Kraft für die bevorstehende Zeit der Mutterschaft und die Stärke für weitere Geburten. Die Prinzessin bedankt sich mit einem Kopfnicken und tatsächlich frischer sieht sie daraufhin aus. Auch Fili wird mit der gleichen Geste bedacht, jedoch geben ihre Worte ihm vor allem Gleichgewicht und Zufriedenheit mit auf den gerade erst begonnenen Lebensweg. 

Der Reinigung schließt sich eine Schutzbeschwörung an. Mit einer Mischung aus Lavendelöl und Erde zeichnet sie dem kleinen Prinzen das Zeichen der Behütung* auf die Stirn. Böse Geister soll sie fernhalten. Weisheit schenken, um allen Gefahren auszuweichen und Widerstandskraft, sollte man ihnen dennoch begegnen. Fili verzieht imitiert das goldige Gesichtchen, als das Gemisch auf der zarten Haut beginnt zu trocknen, und ihn vermutlich stört. Jedoch unentbehrlich ist sie. Auch wenn Frieden herrscht und er in Schlachten hoffentlich nur in am warmen Kaminfeuer erzählten Legenden versinkt, Beträchtliches wird sein Leben bedrohen. Intrigen werden ihn begleiten wie seinen Onkel. Das Kämpfen wird er lernen. Mit dem Schwert genauso wie mit dem Verstand. Auch wenn viele allzeit Acht geben, nicht gänzlich vor allem Schlechten dieser Welt werden wir ihn schützen können.

Nun, da er gereinigt wurde und unter einem mächtigen Bestand steht, der seine Verheißung hoffentlich beeinflussen wird, spricht Tharkûna die beschwörenden Worte. „Sulladad, allmächtiger Vater, ich bitte dich um dein Urteil über dieses Kind, das du annahmst und dem du das Leben schenktest. Segne ihn mit deinen Gedanken. Schenke ihm ein Schicksal nach deinem Gutdünken.“ Funken glimmen in dem milchigen Weiß ihrer weit aufgerissenen Augen auf. Kleine Lichtpunkte in der nichtsehenden Leere. Sterne ... eine ferne Flamme ... der Widerschein einer Zeitlosen Halle. So wirklich und dennoch surreal in ihrer gesamten Erscheinung. In einer Sphäre scheinen sie zu existieren, die kein geborenes Wesen jemals erblickte und nur ihren Weg nach Arda fanden, um eine einzige Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Wie ein (Fieber-)Traum fühlt es sich jedes Mal an, diesen Moment mitzuerleben.

Tharkûna lässt erneut ihre knochige Hand über Filis Gesicht schweben. Sie zittert vor Energie. Glüht regelrecht ob dem sie durchfließenden und auf ihn übergehenden Einfluss. Still danebenstehen, bitte ich beschwörend laut darum, dass ihm ein Schicksal zuteilwird, das friedlich ist, lange währt und frei ist von allem Übel. Voller Freude, Lachen, Liebe, Freundschaft, Anerkennung, aber auch ein wenig Abenteuer. Ich wünsche es mir vom ganzen in Wärme für ihn und seine Familie schlagenden Herzen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Majestät, entschuldigt bitte die Störung an diesem besonderen Tag, aber es gibt großartige Neuigkeiten aus den westlichen Minen.“ Der Bote, den ich, nachdem er mir die gleiche Verheißung offenbarte, in das Vorzimmer zum Palastbalkon ließ, ist sichtbar aufgewühlt von seiner mitgetragenen Nachricht. Nun, da der kleine Prinz in die Gemeinschaft aufgenommen wurde, ist es an der Zeit, ihm dem Volk zu präsentieren. Zwerge aller Gesellschaftsschichten versammelten sich auf dem Vorplatz. Ihr Rufen und Klatschen, die Jubelschreie und das Zischen der in Freude gezündeten Feuerwerkskörper, hören wir sogar durch die noch geschlossenen Türen. 

„Ich hoffe, diese sind wirklich so großartig, dass es rechtfertigt mich zu stören“, sagt Thorin mit ernster Miene auch an mich gewandt. Um Verzeihung bittend senke ich den Blick. Natürlich wusste ich darum, dass er diesen Moment ohne Ablenkung von Fremden und Staatsgeschäften nur im Kreise von Familie und Vertrauten vorbereiten möchte, aber der Grund des Boten erschien mir angemessen wichtig zu sein.

Auch dieser verbeugt sich noch einmal sein Erscheinen entschuldigend, verkündet dann aber tatsächlich eine Nachricht, die überaus unerwartet kommt und bedeutungsvoll ist. „Majestät, die Arbeiter haben in den Minen ein Salzvorkommen entdeckt. Vermutlich mehrere Klafter breit und weit reicht es in den Stein hinein. Aber das ist längst noch nicht alles. Es handelt sich dabei um blaues Salz.“

Der Atem stockt nicht nur mir. Salz ist kostbar. Kostbarer noch, als das vor wenigen Tagen vermutete Kupfer. Kostbarer noch, als Gold und alle Arten von edlen Steinen, die Mahal in die Erde legte. Aber das nun gefundene blaue Salz unvergleichlich selten und umso unschätzbarer an Wert.

Thorins Augen nehmen einen eigenartigen Ausdruck an. Schwarz und beängstigend leer erscheinen sie jedes Mal, wenn ihm die zwergische Gier durchströmt. Nur einen Wimpernschlag lang, dauert dieser Zustand meist an. Schnell besinnt er sich auf Beherrschung, zähmt die Untugend, die allzeit schon so vielen zum Verhängnis wurde. Froh bin ich darum, fürchte ich doch, dass ihm dieses eines fernen Tages einmal auch widerfährt. Nicht für immer und in jeder Situation vermag er sie zu zügeln. 

„Die Nachricht greift bereits im Berg um sich wie Drachenfeuer, daher wurde mir aufgetragen, Euch unverzüglich darüber zu informieren“, rechtfertigt der Bote erneut sein ungelegenes Erscheinen, aber Thorin scheint dies schon nicht mehr zu interessieren. Mit Fili auf dem Arm wendet er sich seiner Schwester und ihrem Gemahl zu. „Euer Sohn wird unter einem bedeutenden Zeichen des Schicksals aufwachsen. Niemals wird er den Hunger und das Elend erleben, dem wir ausgesetzt waren. Sein Leben wird glücklich, erfüllt von Reichtum, Verehrung und Liebe sein.“ Ein großes Versprechen ist es und ich hoffe, er wird es Wirklichkeit werden lassen.

Vorsichtig übergibt er Dís ihr Kind und weist an, die Balkontüren zu öffnen. Das Aufbrausen des völkischen Jubels ist ohrenbetäubend laut, während sie hoheitsvoll hinaustreten. Wohl auch unter ihnen ist die Entdeckung bereits vorgedrungen. 

„Lang lebe der König!“  
„Gesegnet sei Prinzessin Dís!“  
„Hoch lebe Prinz Fili!“

Die Begeisterung des Volkes ist beinahe greifbar und glitzert so hell und hoffnungsvoll, wie es nur ein Salzkristall kann.

„Gesegnet seien die Blauen Hallen! Gesegnet seien Thorins große Hallen des Wohlstandes!“

Ich erzittere bei dieser Preisung. Noch nie wurde einem Herrscher die Ehre zuteil, dass das Volk, ob nun in Euphorie oder zur Würdigung großer Taten, die heimatlichen Hallen nach ihm benannten. In diesem Moment wurde Thorin, zweiter seines Namens, Sohn von Thráin, Sohn des Thrórs, für alle Zeiten in denen sich ein Zwerg erinnert wird unsterblich.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adum – Wilkommen  
> Tharkûna – Frau mit Stab  
> ‚umdamûd – kleine Mütter  
> Sulladad – Eru Ilúvatar
> 
> * Rune Eihwaz


	7. Aufbruch in unbekannte Reiche

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Der Weg zu den Feuerhallen ist riskant.“ Dís scheint nicht glücklich darüber, dass Thorin keine sechs Monate nachdem sie entband, zu einer womöglich länger dauernden Handelsreise aufbrechen möchte. Jedoch der Zeitpunkt ist günstig und nötig. Der Frühling überzieht die Ebenen des Landes mit seinen knospentreibenden Einflüssen. Der Schnee des kalten Winters schmolz unlängst und die Krokusse stehen bereits in voller Blüte. Auch eine erste Primel entdeckten Dwalin und ich, als wir die längeren Tage für einen späten Ausritt nach Dienstende nutzten. Wenn wir in den nächsten Wochen aufbrechen, dürfte sogar in dem hoch im Norden des blauen Gebirges gelegenen Reich der Feuerbärte kein Flöckchen Schnee mehr liegen.

„König Lothin verlangte aber nun einmal, dass ich persönlich mit ihm in Verhandlungen zur Verlängerung der demnächst auslaufenden Handelsverträgen gehen soll, und dazu kann ich ihn schlecht zu uns einladen, nur, weil du deine Gouvernante nicht ziehen lassen willst.“ Thorins Stimme grollt wie die eines Warges. Er verargt es selbst seiner Schwester, dass manch seiner Entscheidungen nicht ohne Gegenargumente akzeptiert werden. Ein Charakterzug, der sich in den letzten Jahren zu einem Ärgernis entwickelte und vor allem Balin Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Als Herrscher müsste er auch akzeptieren können, dass nicht uneingeschränkt alles nach seinen Willen geschehen kann.

„Es geht mir nicht allein darum, Majestät“, entgegnet Dís mit einer Gefasstheit, die sie in den zurückliegenden Monaten zur genüge bemühen musste. Denn Fili, der nach seiner Geburt ein ruhiges Kind zu sein schien, erwies sich kurze Zeit später bereits als wahrer Spross Durins. Dickköpfig, willensstark und dabei durchaus überzeugend mit einem gewissen unwiderstehlichen Charme, obwohl ich dies bei einem Säugling niemals in dieser ausgeprägten Form für möglich hielt. Seitdem er vor einigen Wochen begann der Müßigkeit des Herumliegens zu entsagen, das wir Zwerge ohnehin als unerträglich erachten, und sich robbend und sogar schon unbeholfen krabbelnd fortbewegt, ist kein entdecktes Ding mehr vor ihm sicher. Jedoch am schlimmsten ist, dass die einmal ergatterte Beute nur unter zeter und mordio wieder herausgerückt wird. Ein tränenüberflutetes Gesichtchen bemüht er dabei, dass selbst steinharte Herzen erweichen könnte. Übertroffen nur noch von dem, dass er gekonnt einzusetzen weiß, wenn er etwas außerhalb seiner Reichweite haben möchte. Die verbissene Willenskraft einer Kriegerin muss ich nur allzu oft bemühen, um ihn nicht erziehungstechnisch unklug alles zu gewähren. Hohe Ansprüche werden an mich als seine Gouvernante gestellt, denn womöglich den nächsten Thronfolger erziehe ich mit.

„Dass Astâ als deine Leibdienerin dich begleiten muss, ist mir zwar nicht recht, aber verhindern kann ich es sowieso nicht. Nein, etwas anderes bereitet mir Sorgen: Die Berichte, dass in den Vorlanden Orks ihr Unwesen treiben, erreichten sogar mich. Meinst du daher nicht, es ist zu gefährlich, nur mit vier Begleitern zu reisen?“ Dís‘ Einwand ist berechtigt. Die Überfälle nahmen in den Wintermonaten überhand. Den Handelszügen stellten wird zusätzlichen Begleitschutz und dennoch, kaum einer wurde nicht von Orks angegriffen. Jedoch seitdem die Frühlingssonne, die diesen elendigen Kreaturen verhasst ist, begann heller und länger zu scheinen, schienen sie sich wieder in die dunkleren und vor allem unbewohnteren Gegenden der Abendrotberge zurückzuziehen. Zudem zum größten Teil erfahrene Krieger sind wir. Nur Gloin, der als Meister der Münze und äußerst zäher Verhandlungspartner von Thorin gebeten wurde mitzureisen, konnte sich bislang nicht als solcher auch außerhalb des Berges beweisen.

Daher ab winkt Thorin dieses Gegenargument. „Es wird schon nicht passieren“, beruhigt er seine Schwester und schließt sie versöhnlich in die überzeugend starken Arme. „Und außerdem, nehme ich Dwalin mit mir. Ist mir schon jemals etwas geschehen, wenn er mich beschützte?“ Dís verzieht ihre Lippen zu einem bitteren Lächeln. „Außer, dass er dich allzu oft in irgendwelche Spelunken schleppte und ihr dann ganz unvorhergesehen in irgendeine Schlägerei verwickelt wurdet, eigentlich nicht.“

Thorin lacht offen darüber und auch ich kann mir ein belustigtes Grinsen, jedoch manierlich verborgen gehalten unter einer vorgehaltenen Hand, nicht gänzlich verbieten. Zu gerne hätte ich dies einmal gesehen. Vielleicht um einen anschaulichen Bericht werde ich Dwalin bitten, wenn ich heute wie jeden Abend in der Gesindeküche mit dem wieder aufgewärmten Essen auf ihn warte. So manch heitere Geschichte aus ihren durch tiefe Freundschaft und Waffenbruderschaft verbundenen Leben, erzählt er mir bereits. Von gefährlichen Abenteuern. Von Nächten in der Wildnis, die sie mit tiefsinnigen Gesprächen am wärmenden Lagerfeuer verbrachten, die wohl nur Vertraute untereinander führen können. Von seiner Wache, als Thorin heimlich in der Dunkelheit eines Seitenganges die Leibdienerin einer angereisten Prinzessin küsste. Jedoch von ordinären Prügeleien noch nie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh wie vermisste ich doch die unendliche Weite dieser Welt. Lediglich bis zur kleinen Anhöhe unweit der Stallungen erlaubte mir Thorin das Ausreiten. Sehnsüchtig schweifte der Blick von dort oben über die dahinterliegenden Gras- und Heidemeere, die an die Ufer glitzernder Flüsse und Seen und die grauen Wurzeln der fernen Gebirgskette von Evendim branden. Während der letzten zehn Jahren ergab sich keinerlei Anlass, über ihn hinaus zu reiten. Und gleichwohl es jetzt weder Abenteuer noch Wagnis ist, in das wir aufbrechen, denn das Ziel ist bestimmt und kaum eine Gefahr wird uns bis dorthin begegnen, so bin ich dennoch aufgeregt. Bisher kein anderes Zwergenreich besuchte ich. 

Die Sippe der Langbärte, zu der wir gehören, ist denen der Feuerbärte zwar seit Anbeginn in Freundschaft verbunden und viele von ihnen leben und arbeiten in Thorins Hallen, einige vereinigten sich sogar in Liebe, jedoch ganz unterschiedlich sind unsere Lebensarten. Bei den ‚Urstarâg gilt eine strenge Etikette, egal in welcher Situation und wie spröde sie ist. Die höfischen Protokolle, so erzählte mir Vilí, der lange Zeit als Abgesandter in den Hallen des Feuers verweilte, sind zudem umfangreich und dennoch bis ins kleinste Detail vorgegeben. Missachtungen oder versehentliche Fehltritte werden mit infamer Respektlosigkeit gleichgesetzt und meist mit abschätzigen Blicken, aber auch oft mit einem Ausschluss von gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen abgestraft. Ich seufzte verzweifelt, als er mir dies erzählte. Zwar lehrten mich Dís und Balin allerhand, was Umgangsformen, Kleiderordnung und Benimm anbelangt, jedoch nur abgeschwächt muss ich sie am Hofe Thorins einhalten, denn sie sind ihm mitunter verhasst. Die Furcht, meinen Herren zu blamieren, schlich sich daher zwischen all die feinen Kleider, repräsentierenden Geschmeide und guten Ratschlägen, die ich zuhauf einpackte. Demnach sogar Khajmel und das schwerbepackte Handpferd, von dem wir jeder eines zusätzliches führen, machen einen zögerlichen ersten Schritt über den Saum des Wäldchens hinaus. Eilig traben wir den Pfad entlang, der sich den Hügel hinab schlängelt, um zu Balin aufzuschließen, der derweil an seinem Fuß auf mich wartete. Mut zusprechend wie immer, wenn er wie kein anderer bemerkt, dass ich selber an mir zweifle, ist sein Lächeln.

Keinen Blick warf ich zurück zum heimatlichen Berg, so wie es mir Dwalin einst nahelegte. Noch schwerer würde der Abschied wiegen, wenn man sich ein letztes Mal den Zurückgebliebenen erinnert. Nur wenige Wochen werden wir fernbleiben, sollten die Verhandlungen zur Zufriedenheit aller Beteiligten verlaufen, aber dennoch schmerzte die Verabschiedung von Fenna, Jassin und ihren aufgeweckten Kindern, Prinzessin Dís, dem kleinen Fili und all den anderen liebgewonnenen Freunden. 

Bereits Mitte März erblüht die Heide links und rechts der Straße in kräftigen Farben. Inseln aus leuchtendem Rot und dunklem Rosa werden von weißbekrönten Wellen umflossen. Dazwischen finden sich immer wieder Ansammlungen von kriechenden Sträuchern und vereinzelnde angenehm frisch duftende Wacholderbäume. Schafe, noch im dicken Winterfell, weiden friedvoll zwischen ihnen. Ihre zwei Behüter springen jedoch von ihrem späten Frühstück auf, dass sie sitzend im Schatten einer Kiefer zu sich nahmen, und verbeugen sich, sobald sie ihren König an der Spitze des Zuges erkennen. Pragmatische wenn auch aufwändig gearbeitete Reisekleidung und wenig an Rüstung trägt er, jedoch seine immerstolze Haltung und die nachtblauen Akzente verraten seine Stellung. 

Bald schon erreichen wir die ebenso akkurat gepflasterte und breite Abzweigung von der großen Straße, die unseren Weg nach Norden leitet. An ihrem Ende, hoch oben, dort wo der Gebirgszug der Ered Luin gen Osten abknickt, liegt das Reich der Feuerbärte. Alt ist es und angesehen. Sein Reichtum rührt aus Grandidierit, dass sich in seiner eiswasserklaren Beschaffenheit sonst nirgendwo anders finden lässt. Thorin begehrt diese Steine, daher auch ich besitze einige damit veredelte Schmuckstücke, darunter eine Halskette, die wohl das erlesenste Stück unter all den ausgesuchten Kostbarkeiten ist, die er mir als seine Leibdienerin verlieh. Zu ganz besonderen Anlässen trage ich sie auf, nehme sie jedoch zudem in den unterschiedlichen Momenten gerne zur Hand, um sie lediglich zu betrachten und ihre perfekt geschliffene Oberfläche zu befühlen. An die Farbe seiner Augen erinnert mich das Gestein. 

Einen kleinen Wald müssen wir durchqueren und rasten in seinem Schutz das erste Mal. Hoch steht die Sonne zur Mittagszeit, versteckt sich aber hinter grauen Wolken, die Regen verheißen. An den tiefhängenden, knorrigen Ästen einer alten Eiche binden wir die Pferde an, damit sie sich an dem in seinem Schatten wachsenden frischen Gras laben können. Den ob der Kürze der Reise reichlich mitgenommen Proviant, Brot und Schinken, Butter, Met und ein wenig Käse, will ich gerade von meinem Packpferd laden, während die anderen unweit bereits ein wärmendes Feuer entzünden, da trifft mich plötzlich irgendetwas hartes schmerzhaft im Nacken. Erschrocken fasse ich zwischen Haar und Fellsaum des Mantels und ziehe eine Eichel hervor. Ich sehe auf, vermute ein unaufmerksames Eichhörnchen, das durch die Äste hüfte und diese aus seinem Wintervorrat hervorgeholte fallen ließ, jedoch nichts erkenne ich, außer die sich sanft im Wind bewegenden Blätter. 

Ich trete einen Schritt zurück, um besser zwischen sie blicken zu können. Da, ein Umherhuschen von etwas hell Schimmernden, entdecke ich nach längerem konzentriertem Beobachten. Winzig ist es und irgendwie hat es keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit einem Eichkätzchen oder andersartigen Tier, die sonst in Bäumen wohnen. „Ihr kleinen Frechdachse“, flüstere ich erahnend, was es demnach sein könnte und als Antwort ertönt ein leises, feines Lachen, das sich kaum unterscheiden lässt von dem Rauschen silbriger Blätter im Wind. Noch einen Schritt rückwärts gehe ich, um sie vielleicht doch in ihrer Gänze zu sehen, denn eine Sehnsucht nach ihrem bezaubernden Anblick verfolgte mein Herz seit dem Abschied am Saum des Alten Waldes. Nicht vermutet habe ich sie gerade hier wiederzufinden, so weit von ihm entfernt. Aber womöglich kaum ein Wäldchen, und sei es noch so klein, wird nicht von ihnen beschützt. Jedoch übersehe ich, den Blick weiterhin suchend gen Baumwipfel gerichtet, eine knorrige Wurzel, die sich aus dem Erdreich wühlte. Hart stoße ich mit dem Hacken dagegen und verliere ob des unvorhergesehenen Hindernisses das Gleichgewicht. Dennoch falle ich nicht weit hinab, denn zwei starke Arme fangen mich. 

„Vorsicht, kundanud, du weißt doch um deine ungeschickten Füße, also schau lieber wohin du trittst“, ermahnt Dwalin neckend und verstärkt die sanfte Umarmung von hinterrücks. Nah kommt er mir dadurch wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Wärme und Stärke seiner Brust, die sich sogar durch den Harnisch hindurch aufwühlend heiß erspüren lassen, rauben mir für einen ihnen schutzlos ausgelieferten Moment der Schwäche den Atem. Ich vergaß, wie vertraut wir uns einst begegneten, aber niemals, wie es sich anfühlte, behütet, umgeben von kalter Wildnis und immerlauernden Gefahren, in seinen Armen liegend einzuschlafen. Im Berg, allzeit beobachtet durch missgünstige, intrigenwitternde Augen, konnten wir es uns nicht erlauben inniglicheres als unschuldig-kurze Umarmungen auszutauschen. Tänze während Bällen, Übungskämpfe unter dem Einsatz aller Körperkraft, intime Gespräche in vertrauter Umgebung ... Momente gab es dennoch, die uns fühlen ließen: Vielmehr wirkt zwischen uns, denn lediglich Freundschaft. Jedoch zu jung bin ich, zu unerfahren und ahnungslos, um dies zu benennen. Zu viel Angst habe ich davor, zumal mir stetig noch etwas anderes bewusster wurde, je näher ich ihm stehe, je mehr Zeit ich mit ihm verbringe und sehe, wie er mit zunehmendem Alter und Einfluss immer wirkungsreicher und geachteter wurde. Dwalin ist von hohem Adel. Als Vetter des Königs und General des ersten Heeres, gehört er einem Stand an, der so weit über mir waltet, dass der meine und fernerhin vorgegaukelte einer Comtesse, selbst wenn ich Leibdienerin Thorins bin, dagegen klein und nichtig erscheint. Die wahre Stellung als Bürgerliche, verarmte Waise und ehemalige Schankmaid in einem Bordell, setzt den Wert weiter hinab. Ich bin seiner nicht annähernd würdig und in arge gesellschaftliche Bedrängnis würde es ihn bringen, sollte sich dieses Gefühl irgendwann einmal als Liebe offenbaren. 

Daher schnell rapple ich mich wieder auf, um die intensive Berührung aufzugeben, auch wenn mein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenziehend seinen Protest darob erklärt. Dwalin scheint jedoch nur wenig gekränkt. Vielleicht selbst erschrak er über die unverhoffte viel zu traute Annäherung. Denn wenn auch für einige Tage unbeobachtet von Anstandsnormen und Intrigenspinnern, so können wir uns nicht alles erlauben. Sein Bruder weiß um die Stärke des bislang konfusen Verhältnisses, Thorin vermutet seine Bedeutung, beide Akzeptieren es, jedoch vor Gloin konnten wir dieses bisher einigermaßen gut verstecken. Missverstehen könnte er womöglich innige Berührungen und das Fehlen des sonst von Etikette gesteiften Umgangs miteinander. Zudem, noch nie erlebte er, wie die gefährliche Wildnis Reisegefährten zusammenbringen kann. So vieles ist neu für ihn.

„Tavari“, erkläre ich schließlich den Grund, warum ich unachtsam trat, aber auch, um von der kompromittierenden Situation abzulenken. „Sie sitzen dort oben im Geäst und haben mich geärgert.“ Zur Verdeutlichung zeige ich ihm die geworfene Eichel. Dwalin lächelt amüsiert und lässt seinen Blick nun ebenfalls suchend den Baumstamm hinauf gleiten. Jedoch nur die Bewegungen der Blätter im Wind sind auszumachen. „Bereits als ich das letzte Mal mit Balin und den Händlern hier rastete, spürte ich ihre Anwesenheit, konnte dies aber nicht mit ihnen in Verbindung bringen“, sagt er und seine Stimme klingt eigenartig fern. „Manches Mal, wenn ich mich zurückerinnere, erscheint mir jedes Ereignis, das wir im Alten Wald erlebten, wie geträumt. Jedoch nur wenige andere Träume sind so intensiv in ihrem Empfinden.“ Nachvollziehbar ist seine Ausführung. Auch ich rätsle oft, ob das, was wir auf der Suche nach Thráin erfuhren, Wirklichkeit oder Hirngespinst war. Und je mehr Jahre vergehen, umso diffuser erscheinen die Erinnerungen, verwischen unter dem Einfluss der alltäglichen Ereignisse, die wenig magisches innehaben. Daher erfreulich ist die Begegnung und das damit verbundene Spüren, nicht alles davon war fantasiert.

„Könnt ihr beiden Turteltäubchen endlich das Essen bringen, ich habe hunger“, vernebelt Thorins Stimme plötzlich die Blicke in die abenteuerliche Vergangenheit. Abrupt wird uns bewusst, wo wir sind, was eigentlich meine Aufgabe war und warum Dwalin mich wohl holen wollte, beinahe vergessen hätten wir dies alles unter ihrer Einwirkung. Schnell nehme ich die Beutel mit den Essensvorräten vom Rücken des Packpferdes, von denen mir Dwalin drei sofort wieder abnimmt, lasse den Blick ein allerletztes Mal durch die Baumkrone schweifen, und folge der Anweisung meines Herren. 

Erlauben können wir es uns länger als nötig in der Geborgenheit des Waldes zu verweilen. Die Straßen, die vor uns liegen, sind allesamt lückenlos mit gutem, flachen Stein gepflastert und wohl bereits zum Ende des übernächsten Tages, werden wir unser Ziel erreicht haben. Daher entspannt zündet sich Thorin nach dem Essen seine Pfeife an und signalisiert damit, dass kein Grund zum übereilten Aufbruch besteht. Ihm ist diese Reise zwar nicht recht, denn ungern belädt er Schwester und Schwager in ihrer Situation mit dem zusätzlichen Ballast der Regierung und verhasst sind ihm Verhandlungen, in denen er sich zu Diplomatie zwingen muss, um etwas zu bewirken. Jedoch zumindest für einige Stunden, befreit sie ihn von den Bürden eines Königs. Lange schon sah ich sein Gemüt nicht mehr bar aller Sorgen, Obliegenheiten und kopfzerbrechender Gedankenketten, um ein existenzielles Problem zu lösen. Jünger sieht er dadurch aus, eine Ruhe ausstrahlend, die vermag auch von uns Besitz zu ergreifen.

„Sag einmal Gloin, diese junge Hebamme, Yrsa, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, unlängst hörte ich es aus geschwätzigen Mündern munkeln, du würdest dich mit ihr treffen.“ Entsetzt über diese offene Ansprache eines wie ich eigentlich annahm gut gehüteten Geheimnisses, sehe ich Dwalin an. Kurz nachdem Dís ihren Bruder bat, mich zu ihrer Geburtsbegleiterin zu berufen, suchte Gloin meine Wenigkeit während eines einsamen Momentes in der Bibliothek auf. Ich dachte zuerst, er wolle mir einen Auftrag erteilen, einen Botengang oder Recherchetätigkeiten, aber auffallend verdruckst agierend, besah er sich lange die Reihen der Bücher, erzählte von Banalitäten, lobte sogar eine meiner letzten Ausarbeitungen, etwas, das er sonst noch nie über seinen Stolz brachte.

Schließlich setzte er sich mir mit schwitzigen Händen gegenüber. Ich erkannte seine Anspannung, wusste aber nicht, woher sie rührte. Niemals zuvor begegnete er mir auf diese Weise. Lediglich zweckgebunden sowie förmlich distanziert, war unser Verhältnis bislang. Die in seinen Augen oft unmanierlichen Verhaltensweisen prangerte er allzu nachdrücklich bei Thorin an. Aufträge gab er mir nicht ohne zumindest einen Funken Arroganz, der mich spüren ließ, dass er mit der vertrauten Stellung an der Seite des Königs und seiner Familie nicht gänzlich einverstanden ist. Jedoch nun, schien ihm genau diese, die damit verbundenen Beziehungen und die gelobte Redlichkeit auch seiner Person gegenüber, einen erwartungswidrigen Vorteil zu bringen. Allerdings augenscheinlich unangenehm war es ihm, diesen Umstand zuzugeben.

Also wartete ich ab, bis er zu sprechen begann. Zaghaft fragte er mich, ob auch außerhalb der dienstlichen Zusammenkünfte eine Verbindung zu Yrsa bestand und wie sich diese gestaltete. Ich antwortete wahrheitsgemäß, dass wir uns gut verstanden und es bereits Gelegenheiten gab, da sie nun oft nach Dís schaute, sich über andere Themen auszutauschen. Ein Verdacht kam währenddessen auf. Nur allzu lebhaft erinnerte ich mich der zwischen ihnen ausgetauschten Blicke und den auffallend verdrucksten Worten. Daher unauffällig versuche ich, ihm die Bitte zu entlocken, die er stellen wollte, sich aber nicht getraute. Beiläufig erwähnte ich, dass Yrsa manches Mal nach ihm fragte. Welche Stellung er innehat. Woher seine Familie stammt. Ob er bereits versprochen war. Mit verwundert-großen Augen sah er mich daraufhin und fasste endlich den Mut, zu fragen, ob ich ein Treffen zwischen ihnen arrangieren könnte.

Geheim hielt ich natürlich diese unsere Begegnung und die Bitte. Mehr noch das durch mich vereinbarte erste Miteinander und die im weiteren Verlauf überbrachten Briefe, die sie sich gegenseitig schrieben. Jedoch irgendjemand muss sie dabei gesehen haben. Maßlos ärgert es mich, dass das Geschwätz sogar schon, bis in die eigentlich dafür unempfänglichen Ohren von Dwalin vordrang.

„Wer sagte dir das?“, will Gloin sofort wissen und sieht mich dabei böse an. Er glaubt wohl, zurecht, ich wäre die Schuldige. Jedoch Dwalin überrascht uns alle und bringt uns zudem zum Lachen, indem er offenbart, dass es ausgerechnet der halbtaube, aber noch äußerst aufmerksam sehende Oin war, der ihm dies zuflüsterte. Gloin errötet daraufhin und zu meiner Freude, gibt er zu, dass er gedenkt, um ihre Hand zu werben.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‚Urstarâg – Feuerbärte  
> kundanud – kleiner Wolf


	8. Im Reich der Feuerbärte

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wie vermutet, auch hier weit im Norden von Mittelerde, überzog der Frühling bereits das Land mit neuer Frische. Lediglich in tiefen Schluchten und unter den Felsvorsprüngen der Berge, dort, wohin die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne nur unzureichend gelangen, finden sich noch kleinere Schneehaufen. Jedoch verheißen der silbergraue Himmel und dieser typische eisige Geruch ein letztes Gestöber, das wohl während der langsam dämmernden Nacht aufziehen und die Landschaft erneut mit einer leichten Decke bestäuben wird.

Trotz aller gegönnten Pausen und dem schleppenden Tempo, in dem wir ob der schweren Last reisten, erreichen wir wie geplant zum Ende des dritten Tages unser Ziel. Zwischen den schroffen, durch das schummrige Abendrotlicht dunkelblau erscheinenden Hängen einer engen Schlucht verschwindet die Handelsstraße, die durch in den Fels eingelassene Leuchten weiterhin beleuchtet wird. Keine Wachen säumen den Weg oder sind anderswo zu entdecken, dennoch sicher bin ich mir, lange schon bevor wir den Schatten der Berge betraten, wurde unser Ankommen bereits bemerkt. 

In vollkommen flaches Gestein geht der vorher holprig gepflasterte Weg über. Das Klackern der auf ihn treffenden Hufeisen hallt Abertausendmal von den widernatürlich ebenmäßigen Felswänden wieder. Es scheint mir, mit viel Mühe, Fleiß und ausnahmslos zwergischer Kraft wurde dieser Gang durch den Berg getrieben. Lange müssen wir ihn nicht durchqueren, da öffnet er sich zu einem von zerklüfteten Hängen eingefassten Tal. Ein Bergsee glitzerte wohl einst hier im Schein der Sonne, denn der Fluss der ihn speiste, rauscht noch immer zwischen den Felsen neben der Schlucht herab, sprudelt nun aber in eine künstlich angelegte Rinne, die wieder im Berg verschwindet, und dient wohl einem anderen Zweck. Thorin an der Spitze zügelt sein Pony, um uns den ersten Anblick in all seiner Pracht zu ermöglichen, den wahrlich betörend ist er.

Gewohnt bin ich gewaltige Hallen, lange Gänge, Gebäude und Wohnstätten, die allumfassend vom Gestein eines Berges umschlossen sind. Zwar schachten wir auch einzelne Zimmer und Säle bis an die Hänge heran, damit natürliches Licht in sie fällt oder Zugang gewährt zu Gärten und anderen Außenanlagen, jedoch äußerst selten. Von außen erkennbar ist ein Bollwerk unserer Bauart alleinig an einem meist eindrucksvollen Eingangstor, das leicht verteidigt und sogar mit zwergischer Zauberei vor unerwünschten Besuchern verschlossen werden kann. Noch nie sah ich die Architektur fremder Zwergenreiche mit eigenen Augen. Nur Illustrationen in Büchern oder Vorstellungen, die Erzählungen der Älteren gestalteten. Jedoch niemals damit gerechnet habe ich, wie überwältigend imposant sie in Wirklichkeit wirkt. Gewaltiger und beeindruckender, als es reine Vorstellungskraft, und sei sie noch so phantasievoll, vermag und dabei sehe ich das Reich der Feuerbärte bisher nicht einmal zur Gänze. 

Ein von einem Wehrgang gesäumter Wall schützt die dahinterliegende Festung. Zwei hohe Türme, halb in den Fels gebettet und mit Scharten wie geschlitzte Augen, flankieren ihn. Inmitten der Mauer befindet sich ein massives Eisentor, verziert mit der Stilisierung eines durch Schwert und Messer durchkreuzten Halsbandes und allerlei Bindrunen in alter und neuer Schrift, die Schutz sowie Stärke verheißen. Über die krenelierte Brustwehr hinweg sehe ich einige von kantigen Säulen und Rundbögen eingefasste Fassaden, die aus den Hängen herausgearbeitet wurden und mitunter sogar ganze freistehende Gebäude, die durch geschwungene Brücken miteinander verbunden sind. 

„Wer da vor dem Tor des Königs der Feuerhallen?“, ruft eine brüske Stimme in mir schwerverständlichem Akzent von einem der Türme hinunter. Ich blicke hinauf, sehe aber niemanden. Hinter den Zinnen werden sich die Wächter aufhalten. „Thorin Thráinthrórssohnsohn, der ehrenvoll genannt wird Eichenschild, König der nach ihm benannten Hallen im Süden der Blauen Berge“, antwortet Thorin nicht minder harsch und mit einer Selbstachtung der aufgezählten Titel in der Stimme, die uns alle erzittern lässt. „König Lothin erwartet mich und mein Gefolge, meldet daher unser Ankommen und öffnet das Tor.“ Nachdrücklich verdeutlicht er, dass seine Stellung erhaben ist und ihm Ehrfurcht und Respekt entgegengebracht werden muss. Von oben ertönt demnach wenig überraschend der sofortige Befehl, uns durchzulassen. 

Knarzend langsam wird ein Flügel des schweren Tores aufgezogen, nachdem das klackende Aufsperren mehrer eiserner Riegel und Schlösser zu hören war. Thorin wartet, bis es gänzlich geöffnet wurde und reitet erst dann mit stolz erhobenen Haupt und Dwalin an der Seite hindurch. Einschüchternd wirken Kriegerkönig und sein Leibwächter, eine Stärke repräsentieren sie in ihrer Einheit, die keinen Zweifel an unserer Gewalt aufkommen lassen soll, obwohl oder gerade, weil wir nur zu fünft sind.

Daher mit verhaltener Begeisterung staune ich über das, was uns dahinter erwartet und das bislang spärlich Gesehene in Imposanz und Herrlichkeit noch übertrifft. Eine breite von Balustraden gesäumte Straße windet sich von der Pforte hinauf zu einem weiteren, etwas höher gelegenen Wehrturm und verschwindet durch einen großen Torbogen darin. Als ich über die Abgrenzungen hinweg blicke, sehe ich tiefliegende Plätze und Häuser und umherwuselnde Zwerge in farbenfrohen Gewändern. Hinter dem Turm spannen sich Bogenbrücken zwischen sechskantigen Bauten mit hohen Buntglasfenstern. Kolossale Pfeiler stützen Erker, die aus dem Fels des Berges hervorspringen. Gewölbte und dreiseitige Risaliten, vollverglast oder mit Statuen von Kriegern in der mittleren Erkerachse versehen, ziehen sich vom Boden bis hinauf zu den Gipfeln. Architektonische Meisterwerke, die ich niemals zuvor sah. Unzerstörbar, kompakt und geometrisch wirkt alles, wie es uns Zwergen in Baustil und schmückendem Beiwerk lieb ist, jedoch völlig anders, als ich es gewohnt bin. Irgendwie offener, leichter und freier, einer alten im Laufe der Zeit und deren Ereignissen aufgegebenen Gesinnung folgend, die sich nicht verschloss vor weiteren, artenfremden Einflüssen. 

Im Wehrturm angekommen, werden wir von einem Krieger der Dwalin verblüffend ähnlich ist aufgehalten. Auch er strahlt die unerschütterliche Präsenz eines hohen schützenden Amtes aus, wie er so breitbeinig dasteht, die Daumen hinter dem eine goldverzierte Schwertscheide haltenden Gürtel verankert und damit noch imposanter wirkend. Eine massive, silbrig-glänzende Rüstung trägt er zusätzlich zur bärbeißigen Miene, die mit goldgefüllten stilisierten Sonnen- und Feuermotiven ziseliert wurde. Er betrachtet erst Thorin und dann uns mit abschätzenden Blicken und verbeugt sich schließlich. „Ich begrüße Euch und Euer Gefolge in den feurigen Hallen meines Königs, Majestät. Ich bin Morrak, Hauptmann des ersten Garderegiments“, brummt er mit tiefer jedoch erwartungswidrig gewogen klingender Stimme. Wir nicken ihm zu, um die Willkommenheißung anzunehmen. Wie ich richtig vermutete, ein angesehenes Amt hat er inne. Eine Ehrerbietung ist es, dass gerade er uns begrüßt.

Schnell führt er uns über eine geschwungene Brücke durch ein weiteres, etwas kleineres Tor mit bereits offenstehenden Holzflügeln in den Berg hinein. Eine große Halle eröffnet sich dahinter, die durchflutet wird von dem flackernden Licht unzähliger Fackeln und Feuerschalen. In das dunkelgraue Gestein gebettete, klare Bergkristalle fangen den gelblich-roten Schein und zerstreuen ihn zusätzlich abertausendfach. Natürliche Goldadern durchziehen die Wände in hauchzarten Geflechten. Hohe rechteckige Säulen mit breitem Fuß und eingeritzten Ornamenten stützen das halbrunde Höhlengewölbe. Wunderschön ist es hier und die Geister vieler Generationen, die diese Halle gestalteten und durchschritten, existieren weiter in dem Fels.

Wir sitzen ab, damit heraneilende Burschen uns die Ponys abnehmen können. „Achtet auf die Ware, die wir mitbrachten“, befiehlt Thorin wie selbstverständlich einen herumstehenden Soldaten. Dieser getraut sich nur einen kurzen, um Genehmigung ersuchenden Blick zu seinem Hauptmann, bevor er sich zusammen mit den Stallburschen und einem weiteren Krieger auf den Weg macht. Ungewohnt rüde und noch machtbetonter als sonst gibt sich Thorin. Wohl keinerlei Zweifel an Stellung und Herrschaftsgewalt will er bei seinem ersten Staatsbesuch, seitdem er König ist, aufkommen lassen. 

Morrak bittet uns schließlich, ihm in die Königshalle zu folgen. Durch weitläufige Gänge werden wir von ihm geleitet, deren makellos ebene Wände aus dunkelgrauen und an manchen Stellen bläulich schimmernden Mondlichtgranitgestein das Flackern unzähliger Fackeln reflektieren. Einige von ihnen wurden so nah an den Hang des Berges gebaut, dass große, glaslose Spitzbogenfenster den Blick nach draußen in das von ungleichhohen Gipfelzügen umgebene Tal ermöglichen. Einen Moment nehme ich mir heraus zurückzubleiben, um ihn zu genießen. Ein kalter, hier oben jegliche Kleidung durchdringender Wind weht und trägt den deutlichen Geruch von Neuschnee in sich. Die im Westen untergehende Sonne ist nurmehr durch einen rötlich-violetten Schimmer zu erahnen, der wie samt-schweres Tuch die Berge bedeckt. Nur ganz blass fällt das sie zu ersetzen strebende, durch Schneewolkenfetzen gestörte Mondlicht in das Tal. Jedoch genügend Kraft besitzt es bereits, um Gestein und Metallzier an Gebäuden und Brücken silbrig aufschimmern zu lassen. 

Ich sah die Wunder der Elbenstadt Caras Galadhon, die vermutlich aus reinem Sternenlicht und ungekünstelter Natur erbaut wurde. Erfreute mich an dem goldenen Glanz des strohgedeckten Daches und der in ihrer Einfachheit durchaus imposanten Gestaltung der Halle Meduseld. Dachte dennoch, nichts kann die Herrlichkeit zwergischer Bauart von Thorins Hallen übertreffen. Beschämt muss ich bei diesem Anblick diese Auffassung korrigieren, wenn auch nicht gänzlich. Der Heimat liegt etwas Entscheidendes anbei, dass sie immer herausragen lässt aus allen gesehenen Kunstwerken, seinen sie auch noch so alt und noch so prächtig.

Ich beeile mich, wieder zu den anderen aufzuschließen, bevor mein Fehlen von ihnen bemerkt wird. Eine riesige Tür aus Eichenholz erreichen wir schließlich. Auch hier wurden Stilisierungen von Schwert und Messer und einem unersetzlich wertvoll erscheinenden Halsband aus unzähligen runden Gemmen eingeritzt und mit Silber und Gold aufgefüllt. Es wird das Schmuckstück Nauglamir sein, eines der größten gemeinsamen Arbeiten der Zwerge aus den alten, längst untergegangenen Städten Nogrod und Belegost. Als für immer verschollen gilt es in seiner Gänze, denn nur einer der eingearbeiteten Edelsteine, der reinste und glanzvollste und kostbarste, einer von drei, glänzt weiter in der Gestalt eines hellen Sterns am Himmel.

Zwei Wachen in starren Rüstungen und mit einschüchternd langen Speeren und Mienen bewaffnet, flankieren die Tür. Morrak bleibt vor ihnen stehen und verlangt, uns anzukündigen. Sofort verbeugt sich der Rechte den Befehl annehmend und verschwindet in einem effektiv hinter einem schweren Wandteppich versteckten Nebengang, der wohl in die Halle führt.

Nicht lange müssen wir warten, da öffnet sich die Tür nahezu geräuschlos. Jeglich das Zurückschnappen der Schlossfalle wird durch ein Klicken begleitet. Ein streng in Purpur gekleideter und wohl ebenso agierender Diener erscheint hinter ihr. Er verbeugt sich so tief vor Thorin, dass die am unteren Ende seines Barts befestigten Perlen klackernd auf den Boden auftreffen, und bittet uns mit einer einladenden Handgeste hinein.

„Ich kündige an, Thorin, Sohn des Thráin, König der Hallen, die seit kurzem seinen ehrenvollen Namen tragen.“ Die sonore Stimme eines anderen Dieners der neben der Tür verweilt und zusätzlich zu seinem starren Gebaren ebenso beengte Gewänder trägt, hallt durch den großen Audienzsaal. Von den hohen Blutsteinwänden mit den verschwenderisch ausgeschmückten Gold- und Silberornamenten wird sie zurückgeworfen. Dicke Wandbehänge, die Szenen aus Handwerk, Minenarbeit und Schlachten zeigen, vermögen zwar zu dämpfen, dennoch tönt es einschüchternd laut und fein kann ich sogar das Klirren des Buntglases hören, das die Fenster ausfüllt. 

Am Ende des Saals steht, erhöht auf einem Podest, ein eindrucksvoller Thron ganz aus dunkelrotem Jadestein. Von schlanken, spitz zulaufenden, ungleich hohen Säulen wird er umfasst, die auf mich wie emporflammende Feuersäulen wirken. Thorins Herrschersitz ist einfach gehalten, aus Stein und Eisen gefertigt und bis auf einige Bildnisse von Raben im aufsteigenden Flug ohne goldene Verzierungen. Dieser hier repräsentiert dagegen ein Reich des Zwergenvolkes, das alt ist und allzeit einflussreich war. Die Feuerbärte waren im Dritten Zeitalter kaum betroffen von Vertreibung, Krieg und Verlust, dennoch auch sie ringen mit dem Schwund, der uns alle gleichermaßen betrifft. Gering ist die Rasse der Zwerge. Mädchen werden seit jeher seltener geboren und gleichwohl heiraten nur einige wenige. Viele Männer schenken ihre Liebe eher Handwerk und Kampf, als einer Frau.

Inmitten der Flammen sitz König Lothin. Nicht weniger imposant anzusehen als Thron und Reich. Das Feuerrot seines langen, buschigen Bartes wirkt einschüchternd. Die im Überfluss darin befestigten Perlen aus Silber und schwarzem Obsidian verschwinden geradezu in der Fülle. Die Augen aus grauem Schiefer hingegen blicken wohlwollend freundlich auf uns hinab. Er erhebt sich und schreitet von der Schleppe seines langen fellbesäumten Mantels verfolgt die Treppenstufen abwärts.

„Thorin, mein Junge, wie bist du doch groß und mächtig geworden“, brummt er mit tiefer Stimme und öffnet einladend die Arme. Der Angesprochene verbeugt sich seinen Respekt darbietend und wir anderen beibringen es ihm gleich, jedoch angemessen geflissentlicher als er.

„Majestät, es ehrt mich, dass Ihr mich in Euren Hallen begrüßt. Lange sah ich Euch oder Euer Reich nicht mehr. Seitdem ist viel geschehen“, erwidert Thorin förmlich und richtet sich wieder auf, nachdem Lothin direkt vor ihm stehen blieb. Deutlich erkennt man den Unterschied zwischen den beiden Königen nun. Der Feuerbebartete ist alt an Erfahrung und Macht, der, der den seinen allzeit kurz hält, um die in Drachenflammen Verbrannten und im Kriegsgemetzel Entweihten zu ehren, dagegen heranwachsend in allem, jedoch nicht weniger eindrucksvoll in der majestätischen Erscheinung. Zumindest für mich. 

„Das ist wahr“, sagt Lothin und ein glanzloser Trauerschleier überzieht plötzlich seine Augen. „Es betrübte mich lange, vom Tod Eures Vaters zu hören. Thráin war ein großer König, leidgestählt und immer ein guter Verbündeter. Ich hoffe, die Bündnisse unserer beiden Reiche, werden nun unter Euch ebenso einbringlich weiterbestehen.“

Mit deutlichen Worten legt er da, warum er Thorin persönlich sprechen und mit ihm das Fortbestehen der einst noch unter Thráin geschlossenen Verträge aushandeln wollte. Nicht aus bloßer Willkür, lehnte er Balins und Dwalins Angebote ab. Thorin nickt zustimmend und wendet sich dann mit dem Thema (vorerst) abschließend uns die hinter ihm stehen zu.

„Meine Hand und den General der königlichen Leibgarde kennt Ihr ja bereits“, sagt er, indes sich Balin und Dwalin erneut zur Begrüßung verbeugen. „Das ist Gloin, Sohn des Gróin und der Alwes aus Eurem Volk. Meister der Münze meines Rates“, fährt er fort und der Vorgestellte fällt beinahe vorn über, während er sich verneigt. „Und das ...“

„... ist doch die kleine Dís“, unterbricht ihn Lothin mit freudiger, jedoch auch leicht verwundert klingender Stimme. Ich zucke überrumpelt von der Behauptung zusammen und schaue, obwohl es gegen jeglichen Anstand verstößt, aus der Verbeugung auf. Thorin scheint ebenso überrascht wie ich zu sein. „Nein, das ist Astâ, Heratochter, Dame meines Hofes, meine Leibdienerin und zudem Gehilfin Balins“, respondiert er die Verkennung sofort. 

Lothin tritt infolgedessen noch näher an mich heran, betrachtet meine Gestalt eindringlich. „Deine Leibdienerin“, wiederholt er mit einer mir bereits bekannten Vertonung der aufkommenden Gedankengänge in der Stimme. Ungewöhnlich ist es, dass eine Frau einen Mann direkt dient und allerhand despektierliche Behauptungen um den genauen Umfang meiner Aufgaben und aus welchen Gründen mich Thorin in den Rang seiner engsten Bediensteten erhob, musste ich bisher ertragen. Jedoch nichts davon ist wahr. Mit den Jahren verstummten die offenkundigen Diffamationen im Kreis der Höflinge, indes hinter vorgehaltenen Händen, werden sie vermutlich weiterhin geflüstert. „Ihr wusstest Euch schon immer mit augesucht schmucken Dingen zu umgeben, Thorin“, ergänzt er lächelnd. „Sie sieht Eurer Schwester dennoch sehr ähnlich.“ Bisher niemals zuvor verglich man mich mit der Herrin. In nichts, denn ebenso viel gemein haben wir, außer der Farbe der Haare. Aufs höchste Maß unangenehm ist es mir daher.

„Wann saht Ihr Dís das letzte Mal?“, fragt Thorin daraufhin. Lothin scheint angestrengt zu überlegen. „Ich glaube, zu den Feierlichkeiten anlässlich ihres sechszigsten Geburtstag. Bei ihrer Hochzeit war ich leider verhindert.“ Noch unheimlicher wird es mir, denn auch ich erreiche in ein paar Monaten dieses Alter. Jedoch zum Glück nicht weiter will der König darauf eingehen, sieht er wohl, wie unangenehm es mir ist.

Stattdessen meine rechte Hand nimmt er in seine sehr viel größere und vom Leben durch Narben, Risse und Falten gewirkte und haucht einen Kuss auf den durch eine den Kriegerinnenstatus verdeutlichende Mondsichelnarbe verfeinerten Rücken. „Ich heiße Euch in meinen Hallen willkommen, Astâ, Herastochter. Fühlt Euch in ihnen wie Zuhause und wenn Ihr etwas begehrt, so lasst es mich umgehend wissen“, murmelt er wohlwollend. 

Ich schaue um Beihilfe ersuchend zu Thorin. Dieser lächelt allerdings nur, und, oh weh, es ist dieses Lächeln, dass ich schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr an ihm sah. Wie ein listiger Wolf, der ein unachtsames Rehlein beobachtet und sich bereits euphorisch vorstellt, wie das zarte Fleisch zwischen seinen Zähnen zergeht und den gierenden Hunger stillt.


	9. Sternenhimmelkleid

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Geräumige und hochwertig ausgestattete Gemächer wurden für uns hergerichtet. Das Bett aus Ebenholz, mit opulent gerüschtem Baldachin und umlaufenden Vorhängen aus samtrotem, schwerfallenden Stoff, ist dabei das auffälligste Möbelstück. Wandteppiche verbergen die grafitgrauen Wände und spenden dem Raum eine noch wohligere Wärme, als das lodernde Feuer im großen Kamin es bereits vermag. In dem meinem befindet sich sogar eine der dreiseitigen Erker der vollverglasten Risaliten, die ich von außen sah. Eine dick gepolsterte Sitzbank wurde darin eingelassen und der sich von dort bietende Blick hinaus in das Tal, ist einmalig herrlich. Zum Glück einige Bücher nahm ich mit, die ich hier wohl im großzügig hereinfallenden Sonnenlicht sitzend lesen werde, solange Thorin an den Verhandlungen teilnimmt, zu denen mitzugehen ich nicht berechtigt bin.

„Benötigt Ihr noch etwas?“ Der Diener, der mich in mein Zimmer geleitete und schwer an all den Beuteln und Taschen trug, wartet dienstbereit, nachdem er diese vorsichtig ablud. Ich schüttle lächelnd den Kopf, denn wahrlich unangenehm ist mir sein Pflichteifer. „Sagt mir bitte nur, wie unsere Ponys untergebracht wurden“, will ich lediglich wissen. Der Diener blinzelt verwundert über das Auskunftsersuchen. „Die Stallungen liegen am nördlichen Rand der Talsohle, dort, wo das beste Gras wächst“, erklärt er. Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass Khajmel sich an diesem Ort wohlfühlen wird, werde ihn aber mit Erlaubnis in den nächsten Tagen besuchen.

Kurz nur kann ich mich genauer umsehen und einrichten, nachdem der Diener ging. Denn zum gemeinschaftlichen Abendessen wurden wir von König Lothin geladen, und ein reinigendes und entspannendes Bad wollten meine Herrschaften vorher nehmen. Mir wurde berichtet, dass dafür am Ende eines jeden Ganges eine gut bestückte Badstube zur Verfügung steht. Jedoch maßlos untertrieben ist dieses Versprechen. Das in der Mitte des Raumes gänzlich in den Steinboden eingelassene runde Becken aus Obsidian ist geradezu riesig. Breite Treppenstufen führen von einer Seite hinein und umlaufende Bänke laden dazu ein, sich entspannt im warmen Wasser niederzulassen. Inmitten ragt ein achteckiger Tisch mit hohem, goldverziertem Rand bis über die Wasseroberfläche. Kunstvolle Kandelaber und bodengleiche Spiegel an den Wänden, deren Rahmen silbrige Weinranken bilden, allerhand weitere Sitzgelegenheiten, kleine Ablagetische, gut bestückt mit Tüchern und Seifen, und sogar ein Alkoven mit einer Liegefläche und schweren Vorhängen, gehören ebenso zur Ausstattung.

Aus einem vergoldeten Hahn läuft dampfendes Wasser, währenddessen ich alles nach den Vorlieben meines Herren herrichte. Wohl aus einer unterirdischen heißen Quelle wird es mit viel Raffinesse bis hierher geleitet. Zwergische Baukunst, die sich auch im Erebor finden ließ, so erzählte mir Thorin einst, als ich zu Hause über das Wasserschleppen schimpfte. Leider findet sich in den Tiefen der südlicher gelegenen Stellen der Ered Luin keine solchen, die man anzapfen könnte. Rosen- und Lavendelöl tröpfle ich in das langsam steigende Wasser. Eine Duftmischung, die mir ganz besonders behagt, denn langanhaltend verfängt sich das Aroma in seinen Haaren und haftet auf der Haut. Noch Tage danach, ist es für mich wahrnehmbar, wenn ich ihm zu nahe komme und auf betörende Weise unterstreicht es das ihm eigene natürliche nach regenfeuchtem Boden und sonnengewärmten Steinen.

Kaum erledigte ich alle Vorbereitungen, betritt Thorin den Raum. Frohen Mutes und Zuversicht scheint er zu schauen auf die vor ihm liegenden Tage voller kräftezehrender Verhandlungen. Viel hängt von ihnen ab, aber eine seltene Ware führten wir mit uns, die wohl jeder König für sein Volk begehrt und die uns einen überwältigenden Vorteil bringen wird.

Er prüft, ob das Wasser eine für ihn angenehme Temperatur hat, nicht ohne den Wasserhahn zu bewundern, aus dem es noch immer sprudelt. „Eine von uns übernommene Fertigkeit“, bemerkt er mit stolzhoher, aber auch erinnerungsbedrückter Stimme. Ich lächle traurig. Nicht gerne sehe ich ihn in dieser oft schmerzenden Andacht verweilen. Die Hallen des einsamen Berges waren seine Heimat und noch immer trauert er um ihren verlorenen Glanz, obwohl dieser wohl für alle Zeit unrettbar verschüttet bleiben wird unter Krallen und Schwefelatem eines unbarmherzigen Drachen. Dennoch ist der Verlust etwas, dass ihn bei all dem Guten, den Erfolgen und dem Wohlstand, den er seiner Familie und seinem Volk brachte, keine Ruhe finden lässt. Sein Vater Thráin starb während des Versuchs, sie für ihn zurückzuerobern. Jedoch manches Mal, wenn er über die unvergleichbare Herrlichkeit erzählt, die hohen Hallen, das goldene Licht und die immerwährende Wärme, dann beschleicht mich Hoffnung und Angst zugleich, dass er ebenfalls irgendwann einmal ausziehen wird, um das Glanzstück seiner Sippe wieder unser werden zu lassen.

Dienstbar trete ich an ihn heran und beginne all die Schnallen und Schnüre und hölzernen und metallen Knöpfe zu lösen, die steifen ledernen Bänder aufzuknüpfen und weich über harte Muskeln fließende Stoffe von seinem Körper zu streifen. Die Aufgabe des Entkleidens vor dem Bad und manches Mal auch, bevor er zu Bett gehen möchte, ist eine der vielen, die mir umso lieber wird, je mehr ich mich mit zunehmenden Alter davon beeindrucken lasse, wie wohlgeformt seine Gestalt doch ist. Nicht, dass ihr nun denkt, die von Kampf und harter Arbeit definierten Muskelstränge, die silbrigen Narben, die zuhauf unter sich kräuselnden dunklen Haaren glänzen, wirkten nicht gleichwohl faszinierend, als er mich damals unschuldig junges Mädchen vor bereits dreizehn Jahren in seinen direkten Dienst stellte. Jedoch irgendetwas wandelte sich in diesen. Schwärmerisch und oft unschicklich eingehend auf selbst nichtig erscheinende Details, erfreue ich mich des Anblicks. Jede sich mir bietende Gelegenheit nehme ich als Anlass, die Hände über eine noch so kleine Stelle bloßer Haut gleiten zu lassen. Um zu erfühlen, wie sich diese Narbe anfühlt. Um in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob das Zucken des angespannten Muskels, auch die meinen erzittern lässt. Um auszureizen, ob dieses sanfte Streicheln ihm eine Reaktion entlockt. Jedoch nicht viel erwirkte ich bislang, nur ein dezentes Schmunzeln dann und wann, wenn er nach langen, anstrengenden Tagen nicht mehr hinreichend Selbstbeherrschung bemühen kann oder möchte.

„Hast du eigentlich genügend hübsche Kleider mitgenommen?“, fragt er plötzlich und stört die schwere Aufgabe, mich trotz all der Schwärmerei nicht allzu aufdringlich zu verhalten, obwohl ich manches Mal daran zweifle, ob er die schwärmerischen Berührungen nicht ebenso schätzt und genießt. Kurz sinniere ich über den Sinn dieser Frage. „Da ihr mir sagtet, dass König Lothin wohl einige Bälle zu Euren Ehren geben wird, habe ich zehn Ballkleider eingepackt, in der Hoffnung, diese werden genügen.“ Zweifel habe ich nun daran, denn nicht ohne Grund wird er darüber Auskunft haben wollen. Eine Schmach wäre es für ihn, würde seine Leibdienerin zweimal in ein und demselben Kleid zu einem Ball erscheinen. Geiz und wenig Fürsorge könnten böse Zungen ihn anlasten.

Aber wie es scheint, nicht das ist seine Sorge. „Ich meinte eher repräsentative, solche, die du normalerweise während der Ratssitzungen pflegst zu tragen. Vorzugsweise in der Farbe meines Hauses.“ Ich stutze. Natürlich beschwerten auch einige dieser mein Gebäck und wurden Khajmel und dem Handpony zur unleidlichen Last, aber da ich davon ausging, kaum an offiziellen Anlässen teilnehmen zu dürfen, sind es nur ein paar wenige.

„Dann werde ich dir noch einige besoren müssen“, verkündet er, als ich ihm diesen Umstand offenbare. Den daraufhin aufkommenden fragenden Blick um den Anlass, wird er unzweifelhaft sehen. Erneut verfremdet sich sein Mund zu diesem gefährlichen Wolfslächeln, während er sich mir zuwendet und der sich direkt in mein Sichtfeld schiebende Anblick seiner breiten Brust in nackter Gänze so ziemlich jede Entschlossenheit, ihn nicht zu offensichtlich anzustarren, unrettbar von der Pracht gebrochen wird. 

„Ich erwarte von dir, dass du, so lange wir hier verweilen, jederzeit an meiner Seite bleibst. Du wirst mich zu Vergnügungen begleiten, genauso wie zu den Verhandlungen“, befiehlt er in einer Sprechhaltung, die keinerlei Widerspruch zulässt. Ich wende den Blick ab um den seinem, der schwer auf mir lastet, der Gefährlichkeit des Lächelns, das mich verunsichert und dem Anblick des mir überlegenen Köpers, der so viel Gewalt über mein Denken und Handeln hat, auszuweichen. 

Ich erahne den Grund dieser Anweisung. Als Mittel zum Zweck will er mich einsetzen, denn König Lothin fand unzweifelhaft Gefallen an mir. Milder wird er gestimmt sein, wenn ich anwesend bin, verhandlungswilliger vielleicht sogar, und Thorin ganz sicher Vorteile daraus entstehen. Daher gehorchend nehme ich den Befehl entgegen, obwohl er mir nicht behagt. Es ist meine Pflicht, ihm auch solcherlei Dienst zu erweisen. Alles an und in mir gehört ihm. Gedanken, Fähigkeiten, Herz und Leib.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bereits für das abendliche Bankett musste ich mich nach Thorins Anweisung besonders hübsch zurechtmachen, um so viel Bewunderung wie möglich zu entfesseln. Ein mitgenommenes mitternachtsblaues Kleid mit tiefem Herzausschnitt schien mir dafür am tauglichsten. An den breiten Säumen von langen Schleppärmeln und ausgestelltem Rock, wurde es mit glänzendem Goldbrokat abgesetzt und zudem über und über mit kleinen Sternen bestickt. Nur eine Kette mit tropfenförmigen Grandidieritanhänger trage ich zusätzlich als Veredlung, denn ist es doch eine Kunst geschmückt aber nicht überladen zu wirken, die Dís mir dereinst mit Nachdruck beibrachte. Manche der edlen Damen am Hofe Thorins beherrschen diese jedoch nicht. Zu pompösen Kleidern legen sie, so scheint es jedenfalls manchmal, allen Tand an, den sie besitzen. 

Zufrieden betrachte ich mich im Spiegel. Beachtung wird das Aussehen finden und Thorin als großzügigen Herren präsentieren, der selbst eine Dienerin prachtvoll ausstaffiert. Meine Haare dagegen denken nicht einmal daran, die angedachte Frisur anzunehmen. Noch feucht vom baden, kringeln sie sich trotz geschmeidigmachenden Öl störrisch in die unbrauchbarsten Richtungen. Nach viel Geschimpfe und Versuchen, gebe ich es letztendlich auf und lasse sie, einzig von zwei am Hinterkopf zusammengeknoteten Strähnen bezähmt, offen über die Schultern wallen. Eigentlich nicht schicklich ist es, sie in aller Öffentlichkeit so zu tragen, denn nur verheirateten Frauen ist es erlaubt. Aber ich rede mich damit heraus, dass es ja lediglich ein Abendessen in kleinem Kreis ist, zu dem ich gehe, und kein königlicher Ball oder hochoffizielles Fest.

Dennoch, als ich so wie Thorin befahl, zuletzt das Speisezimmer betrete, wenden sich alle Blicke mir zu und ein Murmeln wogt auf. Selbst meine Gefährten stehen mit offenen Mündern da, insbesondere Dwalin, obwohl er mich bereits viele Male mit ungebändigten Haaren sah. Gleichwohl schmeichelt mir seine Verzückung am meisten.

König Lothin tritt schließlich als Erster seine Fassung wiedererlangen vor, um mich überschwänglich mit weit geöffneten Armen zu begrüßen. „Ah, verheerte Nathûna Astâ, es ist mir eine Freude, dass Ihr ebenso nach dieser langen, anstrengenden Reise meiner Einladung gefolgt seid. Ich hätte Verständnis dafür gehabt, wenn Ihr Euch lieber für den Rest des Abends zurückgezogen hättet. Jedoch seht Euch an, so betörend anzusehen wie der Sternenhimmel erscheint Ihr uns.“ 

Ich knickse untertänig und senke den Blick, auch, um dem seinem auszuweichen. Gegenwart und übertrieben freundliche Worte sind mir (noch) nicht unangenehm, gleichwohl will ich es so höflich wie nur möglich vermeiden, dass er annehmen könnte, ich erläge seinen Schmeicheleien. Dennoch, er ist König, und auch, wenn er nicht mein König ist, so steht es ihm zu, mir nach Gutdünken Befehle zu erteilen, solange Thorin in diesen einwilligt. Furcht habe ich davor, denn nicht einzuschätzen vermag ich, wie er bei manchen die da womöglich kommen mögen, entscheiden würde. Absonderlich ist sein Verhalten, seitdem wir hier sind. Er will mehr als sonst Macht, Autorität und Reichtum repräsentieren und die Verfügung, immer an seiner Seite zu bleiben, herausgeputzt und dienstbar, schnürte das beklemmende Gefühl im Herzen, dass er mich vermutlich als einen Teil von alldem ansieht. Geiz ist der Zwergen Untugend, aber das Talent des gewinnbringenden Einsatzes von Habgütern, ist uns ebenso zu eigen. 

„Habt Dank für die überaus wohlwollende Begrüßung, Majestät“, erwidere ich daher freundlich, ohne auf das ausgesprochene Kompliment einzugehen. Diese ist genaugenommen sogar ungebührlich höflich, denn weder beachten, geschweige den Willkommen heißen, müsste er mich persönlich.

Sanft nimmt er meine Hand wie zuvor im Thronsaal in die seine. „Kommt, ich möchte Euch vorstellen“, sagt er und führt mich durch das Zimmer, ungeachtet dessen, dass dies eigentlich Thorin vorbehalten ist, sollte er es denn als notwendig erachten. Daher einen Einwand vorausahnend, blicke ich zu ihm, der noch immer in der Gruppe seiner Berater und Freunde steht. Jedoch, wenn auch nicht gleichgültig, wider erwartend gutwillig betrachtet er lediglich das sich über seine Autorität hinwegsetzende Vorgehen. Anders dagegen Dwalin. In seinem Antlitz sehe ich das eigentlich erhoffte Verargen ob so viel übergriffiger Respektlosigkeit und womöglich nur der Anstand und dass Thorin keinerlei Absichten bekundet, einzugreifen, hält ihn davon ab es selbst zu tun. Vielleicht ist es auch nur die Hand seines weisen Bruders, die zurückhaltend auf seinem Arm ruht.

„Das, Teuerste, ist meine Gemahlin, Königin Idûna“, sagt Lothin, als wir schließlich zum Kopfende der U-förmig aufgestellten Tafel gelangen und deutet auf eine wunderschöne Zwergin, die unzweifelhaft aus dem Königsgeschlecht der Schwarzschmiede stammt. Ihr langes Haar ist so dunkel wie das abgründige Wasser eines Sees bei sternloser Nacht. Ungewöhnlich fein für uns Zwerge sind ihre Gesichtszüge und grazil das zartgliedrige Erscheinungsbild, das von einem wundervollen Gewand ganz aus fliederfarbener Seide umhüllt wird. In den braunen Augen lassen die flackernden Flammen der Kerzen ringsherum kaminfeuerwarme Reflexe entstehen. Jedoch kalt wie Eis wirkt ihr deutlich affektiertes Lächeln und wird noch frostklirrender, als sie die von ihrem Gemahl geführte Hand fixiert. Ich knickse gebührlich tief vor ihr und nehme dies gleichwohl zum Anlass, von König Lothin zu lassen, um gesittet den Saum des Rockes anzuheben. Nicht überdies verärgern möchte ich sie.

„Das ist Lórid, mein Sohn, und der kleine Diamantstern neben ihm, ist Ibûna“, stellt er mir unberührt von der distanzierenden Geste, die weiteren Mitglieder der königlichen Familie vor, nachdem ich mich wieder aufrichtete. Kaum konnte sich das Feuerhaar ihres Vaters bei ihnen durchsetzen, denn der Prinz und die Prinzessin sind die genauen Ebenbilder ihrer Mutter. Allerdings abweichend findet sich die Wärme der Augen genauso in Lächeln und Haltung, besonders in denen der sich noch im Zwerglingsalter befindenden Ibûna. Sie lächelt mich mit offenen Mund an, während sie die Hand ihres großen Bruders umklammert hält, der seine Augenlider zur Begrüßung niederschlägt und den wohl ausgeprägtesten, verworren geflochtensten Bart hat, den ich jemals an einem Mann meines Alters sah. Auch vor ihnen knickse ich erneut und die gebührende Hochachtung bezeugend tief.

„Das ist Astâ, Herastochter, die Leibdienerin Thorins“, stellt er zuletzt mich vor. Königin Idûna verzieht ihren Mund nun zu einem höhnenden Lächeln. Es ist den Schwarzschmieden zu eigen, dass sie sich wenig darum scheren, ihre Emotionen und Meinungen zu verbergen, weder aus Höflichkeit noch Anstand. Dieses Gebaren verdirbt die Schönheit ihrer Sippe oft zu einer grotesken Maske. Auch sie denkt das, was alle denken, wenn sie von meiner Position erfahren, jedoch lernte ich mit der Zeit, mich nicht mehr davon berühren zu lassen. Solange Thorin und ich unsers Verhältnis nur in privaten Gemächern, fernab jedes vor allem ihm Böse wollenden Auges, in seiner intimen gleichwohl unkörperlichen Gänze unverhohlen nachgehen, kann uns kein frevelhaftes Gerücht Schaden zufügen. Besonders nicht, wenn es von jemandem stammt, dem ich gerade erst begegnete.

Der strengen Hofordnung folgend, platzieren sich die Anwesenden, neben der Königsfamilie und uns Gästen nur wenige wichtige Angehörige des Hofstaats, geordnet nach Rang an die Tische. Thorin nimmt von gleichwertiger Geltung an der rechten Seite König Lothins in der Mitte der stirnseitigen Tafel seinen Platz. Neben ihm der Thronfolger, dann Balin, Dwalin, Gloin und zuletzt ich ganz außen, jedoch weiterhin fehlplatziert. Eigentliche Aufgabe wäre es, meinem Herren Speis und Trank zu reichen, dagegen selber bedient werde ich nun und eigenartig fühlt sich dies an.

Um zu vermeiden, dass mir die Unsicherheit angesehen wir und dass ich aus Gewohnheit den Dienern danke, sehe ich mich eine geeignete Ablenkung suchend im Raum um, indes das Essen angereicht wird. Wohl eines von vielen Speisezimmer des herrschaftlichen Bereiches des Berges wird dieser sein, denn wahrscheinlich zu klein ist er, um allen Höflingen Platz zu bieten. Vermutlich lediglich zu inoffiziellen feierlichen Anlässen wird er genutzt. Dennoch ist seine Pracht beeindruckend und repräsentativ für ein Königshaus der Zwerge. Erhabene, blattgoldüberzogene Linien, die auf den ersten Blick verworren angeordnet erscheinen, aber in ihrer Gesamtheit einer eigentümlichen, immer wiederkehrenden Logik folgen. Infolgedessen faszinierende Muster überziehen die obsidianglänzenden Wände. In das von eckigen Pfeilern getragene Deckengewölbe wurden unzählige Diamanten eingelassen. Wie Sterne am Nachthimmel funkeln sie im goldenen Licht der dicken, in einem großen herabhängenden Lüster steckenden Bienenwachskerzen. 

Ein Teller wird vor mir abgestellt und lenkt die Faszination schließlich auf das aufgetragene Essen. Rehbraten. Bereits beim bloßen Anblick spüre ich seine herbe Zartheit auf der Zunge zergehen und erst jetzt, wie hungrig ich doch eigentlich bin. Seit der Mittagsrast noch umgeben von Wildnis haben wir nichts mehr zu uns genommen und ob der Völlerei der letzten Tage, bestand diese nur aus etwas Brot, Käse und Quellwasser. Jedoch warte muss ich, bis alle Anwesenden ihren Teller erhalten haben und König Lothin uns offiziell in seinen Hallen Willkommen hieß.

Zart wie erwartet schmeckt das Fleisch. Die in großen Schüsseln gereichten Kartoffeln verströmen einen zusätzlich appetitanregenden Duft nach Kümmel und Koriander. Allerhand gedünstetes Gemüse mit Butter überzogen wird ebenfalls auf den Tisch gebracht, aber zum größten Teil verschmäht. Auch Gloin neben mir stillt den Hunger kaum an nahrhaften Beilagen. Rehbraten ist ebenso sein Leibgericht wie meines. 

Nach dem Schmaus regen die wohlige Sättigung und der burgunderrote Wein beinahe frohlockend lockere Tischgespräche an. Einige Anwesenden setzen sich um, andere ziehen sich zurück. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nehme ich wahr, wie sich Thorin angeregt mit König Lothin unterhält. Wohl über die Architektur des Saals, denn öfters lässt der Herr dieser Hallen die Hand schweifen zu Prunk und Pracht. Hoffentlich einige Ideen, die er seinen Baumeistern für neue Abschnitte seiner Hallen übergeben wird, nimmt Thorin mit nach Hause. 

Plötzlich zupft etwas Zaghaftes an meinem Rock. Erschrocken sehe ich an mir herunter und entdecke mit großer Verwunderung die kleine Königstochter neben mir stehen. Noch immer aus weiten Rehaugen und mit lächelnden Lippen sieht sie mich an. „Seid Ihr eine Prinzessin?“, fragt die zarte Kleinmädchenstimme. Ich lache kurz auf und sehe zurück zu ihren Eltern. Lothin ist weiterhin mit Thorin ins Gespräch vertieft und die Königin scheint sich nicht um den Verbleib ihres Töchterchen zu scheren. 

„Nein, das bin ich nicht“, antworte ich der Kleinen. Sympathisch ist sie mir bereits seit beginn, erinnert sie mich doch an Jassins älteste Tochter, die im gleichen wissbegierigen Alter ist. „Ihr seid aber so hübsch wie eine und gleicht der Zeichung der Stammesmutter der Langbärte in meinem Geschichtsbuch“, entgegnet Ibûna wie es Kindern zu eigen ist ganz ohne irgendeine Art von Heuchelei. Lediglich schwer Betrunkene sind noch freier und ehrlicher in ihren Äußerungen. Ich lache erneut, dieses Mal jedoch verschämt. „Habt vielen Dank, Hoheit, aber auch Ihr seht der ersten Königin der Schwarzschmiede verblüffend ähnlich“, bekunde ich und senke höflich den Blick. Das kindliche Lächeln scheint nun geradezu das ganze Gesichtchen einzunehmen. 

„Dürfte ich Eure Haare berühren? Ich würde nämlich gerne wissen, ob sie aus Goldsaphir sind, so wie mein Bruder annimmt“, fragt sie, sichtbar mit allem Mut, denn sie im bisherigen unbefangenen Gespräch gesammelt hat. Ich zögere kurz, die Neugier ist entzückend, jedoch glaube ich nicht, dass ihre Eltern ein solch respektloses Benehmen gutheißen werden. 

Zum Glück wird mir die Entscheidung abgenommen, ihr einen Wunsch aus Angst Thorin mit einem ungehobelten Betragen beschämen zu können, abschlagen zu müssen. „Ibûna, khurbarub, adad hat doch gesagt, du sollst die Gäste nicht belästigen“, schimpft der junge Prinz mit ernster Stimme, die der seines Vaters erschreckend ähnlich ist, und hebt das kleine Mädchen auf seine Hüfte. „Aber ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob ihre Haare mit Goldsaphirglitzer bedeckt wurden, so wie du sagtest“, schmoll die Prinzessin, die Händchen in dem üppigen Bart gekrallt, und sieht dadurch noch bezaubernder aus. Eine beschämt-helle Röte ob der Offenbarung, huscht dem Prinzen über die Wangen. Ich wende taktvoll den Blick ab, um das Bemerken zu vertuschen.

„Verzeiht meiner kleinen Schwester, Zabdûnayê, sie ist manchmal etwas ungezügelt in ihren Äußerungen“, entschuldigt sich Lórid bei mir und als ich mich ihnen daraufhin wieder zuwende, deutet er sogar eine zusätzliche Verbeugung an. Ich schüttle den Kopf und lächle, „nein, bitte, rechtfertigt sie nicht. Es ist das Recht eines Kindes, Fragen zu stellen, um die Welt zu entdecken.“ Der Prinz senkt den Blick als Dank für diesen Freispruch. Unter strengen Regeln werden sie erzogen und gelegentliche Ausbruche, die normal sind, besonders für ein so kleines Kind, wohl hart bestraft. Traurig stimmt dies mich.

„Wenn du Lust hast und es uns gestattet wird, soll ich dir dann einige Legenden über die Stammesväter und –mütter erzählen? Meine Herrin und mein Lehrer Balin, brachten mir sehr viele näher“, frage ich daher Ibûna flüsternd, damit niemand davon erfährt, bevor ich bei Thorin und er bei Lothin um Erlaubnis ersuchen konnten. Die Augen der kleinen Prinzessin werden daraufhin so groß, dass ich befürchte, sie fallen im nächsten Moment ungehindert heraus. „Das würdet Ihr tun!“, ruft sie mit einer Begeisterung, die nur ein Kind ob solcher Kleinigkeiten aufbringen kann, und hüpft auf dem Arm ihres Bruders auf und ab, sodass mir das Herz aufgeht. Notfalls auf Knien rutschend werde ich bei unseren Herren um Genehmigung betteln, damit ich ihr diese versprochene Freude wirklich erfüllen kann. 

Auch der Prinz lächelt und befremdlich in ihrem Ausmaß leuchtende Dankbarkeit kann ich in seinen Augen sehen. Gouvernanten, die sich um sie kümmern, Lehrer, die sie vollumfänglich ausbilden, Diener und Mägde, die jeden geäußerten Wunsch erfüllen, werden sie wohl zur genüge haben, jedoch womöglich niemanden, der ihnen Geschichten frei von Verpflichtungen erzählt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathûna – junge, unverheiratete (adlige) Frau  
> khurbarub – kleines Pferd  
> adad – Vater  
> Zabdûnayê – Anrede für eine Adlige (MyLady)


	10. Das Rehlein und der hungrige Wolf

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Der nächste Morgen beginnt ungewollt früh, denn gewöhnungsbedürftig hell ist es in meinem Zimmer, da ich vergaß, die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster zuzuziehen, sodass die Morgenfrühlingssonne nun ungehindert hineinscheinen kann. Ungern verlasse ich das warme Bett und strecke mich ausgiebig, damit die hartnäckigen Reste des wohligen, ruhigen und erholsamen Schlafs weichen. Der Blick hinaus in das Tal verrät, so wie vermutet, schneite es über Nacht. Eine dünne weiße Decke überzieht Dächer, Brücken, Steinwege sowie Hänge und Gipfel der Berge ringsherum. Wohl der letzte Schnee des noch einmal seine fragilen Eisfinger nach Macht ausstreckenden Winters, aber kaum bis zu den südlich liegenden Toren von Thorins Hallen wird er mit ihnen vorgedrungen sein. 

Langsam kleide ich mich an, da mein Herr wünschte auszuschlafen. Keine anstrengenden Obliegenheiten außer einem Bankett am Abend, müssen wir heute beiwohnen, denn die mitgebrachten Waren werden die nächsten zwei Tage durch König Lothins Berater und ausgesuchte Händler und Handwerker begutachtet, bevor wir mit ihnen in Verhandlungen gehen können. Jedoch eine Führung durch den Berg ist geplant sowie ein Besuch des Marktes, damit sich Thorin einen Überblick über das Angebot hier verschaffen kann. Zudem will er mir dort wie versprochen die noch nötigen Kleider kaufen.

Gerade möchte ich es mir auf dem Polster der Sitzbank vor dem Fenster bequem machen, um eines der mitgebrachten Bücher zu lesen, bis es an der Zeit ist Thorin zu wecken, da klopf es an der Zimmertür. Verwundert darüber, wer mich wohl in diesen frühen Stunden bereits aufsuchen möchte, bitte ich herein. Eine blutjunge Zwergin, in die dunkelgrünen Gewändern der höfischen Dienerschaft gekleidet und einen großen Tonkrug schleppend, tritt daraufhin ein und knickst tief vor mir. Die roten Haare band sie streng zu einem hohen Zopf und unter dem noch schütteren Bart leuchten kleine Sommersprossen.

„Verzeiht die frühe Störung, Zabdûnayê, aber mir wurde aufgetragen, Euch bei der Morgenwäsche und dem Ankleiden zu helfen“, sagt sie zurückhaltend leise. Ich blinzle verwirrt. Zu Hause half mir meine beste Freundin Jassin manches Mal bei sehr kompliziert zu schnürenden Ballkleidern und bei der Auswahl von Geschmeiden dazu. Jedoch das Anlegen der gewöhnlichen Gewänder des Alltages bedürfen kaum Unterstützung, denn nur wenige Bänder besitzen sie, die ich nicht alleine erreiche und zu binden vermag. 

Sichtbar zu lange sprachlos lässt mich das Anerbieten verweilen, denn befürchten, dass ihr Auftauchen als dreist von mir empfunden wird, senkt das Mädchen den Blick tiefer und zieht zusätzlich den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Daher schnell springe ich auf und nehme ihr, ungeachtet der Ungebühr, den Krug aus den Händen. „Ich dank dir für das Wasser“, äußere ich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, denn erschrocken große Augen sehen daraufhin zu mir auf. „Aber wie du siehst, wusste ich nicht, dass du mir aufwarten wirst, und habe mich daher bereits selber angekleidet.“ Glücklich bin ich nicht mit der Erklärung, die eigentlich eine Lossprechung sein sollte. Anlasten könnte man ihr, dass sie zu spät kam. 

Ich hadere mit mir sie zusammen mit der Bekundung fortzuschicken, dass ich keine Dienerin benötige. Als unhöflich und undankbar könnte die Abweisung angesehen werden. „Wer trug dir auf, mir zur Hand zu gehen?“, frage ich stattdessen. Sie richtet sich auf und fummelt nervös an dem Saum der blütenweißen Schürze herum. „Ihre Majestät, König Lothin. Er befahl zudem, Euch jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, den ihr äußert, sei es die Ausstattung Eures Gemachs betreffend, das Benötigen von Kleidern oder Geschmeiden oder sonstiges Begehr. Verzeiht mir, wenn ich Euch mit meinem Auftauchen beschämte oder verärgerte, Zabdûnayê.“ Ich schüttle den Kopf, lege eine Hand auf ihren warmen Rücken und führe sie zum Fuß des Bettes in der Mitte des Zimmers. Zu nah zur hellhörigen Tür standen wir mir, als dass ich unbedacht sprechen könnte.

„Wie heißt du?“, will ich jedoch vordem von ihr wissen. Unsicher richtet sich ihr Blick auf den davor liegenden Teppich. Hohe Adlige mit Attitüden wird sie gewohnt sein, die wenig mit den meinen gemein haben. Wie viele am Hofe kennen wohl ihren Namen? Wie viele schätzen die harte Arbeit der Unsichtbaren wert? „Amia ... Herrin“, flüstert sie schüchtern, womöglich um sich von ihrer Unruhe abzulenken, in Gedanken zählend, wie oft sich das Teppichmuster wiederholt. „Amia“, wiederhole ich interessiert und lächle. „Eine gute Freundin von mir, heißt ebenso. Ich sah sie schon schmerzlich lange nicht mehr, aber sie hat genau so schöne grüne Augen wie du.“ Ein klein wenig schwindet die Verkrampfung unter der für sie ungewohnt und daher wohl auch aufwühlend freimütigen Offenbarung. 

„Amia, lass mich ehrlich zu dir sein, ich benötige eigentlich keine Zofe. Jedoch, da es dir von höchster Stelle aufgetragen wurde, werde ich deine Dienste gerne in Anspruch nehmen. Allerdings verzichte ich darauf, dass du mir bei so alltäglichen Dingen wie das An- oder Auskleiden hilfst, außer vielleicht, ich muss mich für einen Ball zurechtmachen, da diese Kleider sehr kompliziert sind, und ich sonst schier verzweifeln und ganz unschicklich Fluchen würde, ob der vielen Schleifen und Bändern und Schnürungen.“

Sie blickt zu mir auf, die Sprengel der Sommersprossen kaum mehr sichtbar unter dem Rot, dass ihr Gesicht überzieht. „Wenn Ihr dies wünscht, Herrin, dann erfülle ich Euch diesen natürlich“, antwortet sie schließlich bezaubernd lächelnd und knickst tief, um die Annahme des Befehls zu verdeutlichen. Eigenartige Gefühle beschwört diese Gefügigkeit herauf, wurde sie mir doch noch niemals so ganzheitlich entgegengebracht. Als Leibdienerin Thorins und jüngst Gouvernante des Prinzen genieße ich hohes Ansehen und die Dienerschaft des Hofes steht auch mir zur Verfügung, jedoch Freunde sind die allesamt, so dass ich ihre Dienste mehr mit Bitten denn Befehlen in Anspruch nehme.

„Sehr schön“, sage ich vergnügt, um von der nun bei mir aufkommenden Unsicherheit abzulenken. „Du kannst morgens und abends gerne zu mir kommen, am besten mit zwei Krügen Wasser, wenn du diese zu tragen schaffst, einen für meinen Herren und einen für mich.“ Sie nickt verstehend und wird daraufhin von mir entlassen. 

„Ach ja, eine Wohltat könntest du allerdings doch erfüllen“, halte ich sie jedoch auf, bevor sie den Raum verlassen kann. „Bring mir bitte ein oder zwei Kissen vorbei, die ich auf die Fensterbank legen kann, damit es dort noch gemütlicher wird.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Und nun, meine verehrten Gäste, gelangen wir zu den Gärten!“ König Lothin breitet rühmend seine Arme aus. Majestätisch breiter noch als ehedem erscheint er dadurch, wenn er auch nicht zum ersten Mal so ein besonderes Schmuckstück seines Berges ankündigt. Säle sahen wir bereits, weitläufig, Edelsteine wie Sterne in ihren Gewölben, goldgeprägte Ornamente an den Wänden, gefüllt mit Kostbarkeiten und edlen Möbeln. Hallen voller umherwuselnder Zwerge in farbenprächtigen Gewändern durchquerten wir. Besichtigten Werkstätten, Schmieden, Webereien, Heilstätten, Geldhäuser und Truppenunterkünfte und so reichhaltig ausgestattete Waffenkammern, dass Tränen in Dwalins Augen traten. Passierten florierende Geschäfte, in deren Auslagen die vielfältigsten Waren angeboten wurden und Gaststätten, aus denen zur Mittagszeit der Geruch von Gesottenen und laute Stimmen bis auf die glatt gepflasterte Straße drangen. Lauschten den Anekdoten zu den steinernen Abbildern alter Könige, würdevoll ganz in prunkvolles Ornat gekleidet oder als Krieger Rüstungen präsentierend, deren Detailgewaltigkeit sie selbst in der starren Ausarbeitung unauslöschlich wirken ließen.

Dennoch bei all dem gesehenen, wahrlich ein überwältigender Anblick eröffnet sich uns, nachdem die zwei davor Wachenden die hellen Eichenholzflügel des so unscheinbar wirkenden Eingangsportals aufstemmen. Eine vollständig von gleißendem Sonnenlicht durchflutete Halle. Nur an den Steinwänden ringsherum, obwohl dunkelgrün überstrichen und mit Efeuranken bewachsen, lässt sich ausmachen, dass wir weiterhin innerhalb des Berges verweilen. Dünne Rinnsale plätschern an ihnen hinab und verschwinden in den Boden, der ausgehoben und mit dunkler Erde aufgefüllt wurde. Kategorisch wurden Reihe um Reihe kleine Obstbäume in ihn gepflanzt, Äpfel, Birnen, Pflaumen, Kirschen, allesamt schwer tragend. Kartoffelpflanzen. Rübenkraut. Rote Tomaten leuchten zuhauf an ihren Stauden. Dicke Erbsenschoten. Saftig-grüner Salat. Lange Gurken. Brombeer- und Haselnusssträucher. Wärme und Feuchtigkeit erfüllen die Luft sowie ein fremder, eigenartiger Geruch der weder frisch noch modrig, nicht blumig, dagegen intensiv erdig und ganz leicht nach sonnenerwärmten Steinen riecht. Auf dem steinreichen Umland des Berges gedeiht nicht viel, jedoch ein Volk muss ernährt werden und pragmatisch und geizig, wie es uns Zwergen zu eigen ist, wird daher fruchtbare Erde dorthin gebracht, wo sie ihren Zweck abseits von Naturgeschehen und Felsenkargheit erfüllen kann.

„Wie leitet Ihr den Sonnenschein herein?“, will Thorin mit nach oben gerichteten Blick wissen. Nicht viel lässt sich dort erkennen, denn die Lichtfülle blendet. „Der Stein des Grottengewölbes wurde durch Bergkristall ersetzt“, erklärt Lothin, pflückt eine Erdbeere von einem der vollhängenden Sträucher und überreicht sie mir. „Durch sie bleibt die Temperatur hierin auch konstant und treibt die Pflanzen zum immerwährenden Tragen.“ Mit einem leichten Knicks nehme ich die Kostprobe an. Groß und leuchten rot ist die Frucht, so, wie nur ein mit Sonne und Regen ausgeglichener Sommer sie hervorzubringen vermag. Fragend sehe ich zu Thorin, will sie ihm bereits überreichen, weiß ich doch darum, dass er sie ebenfalls gerne isst, aber auffordernd nickt er mir zu. Viel zu unhöflich wäre es wohl, Lothins Gabe abzulehnen. 

Oh Mahal, wie vermisste ich diesen süßen Geschmack, den ich zuletzt im Sommer genoss. Erinnerungen an die Wärme der Sonne, die auf den Schultern brannte und das Gesicht ganz heiß werden ließ, bringt er mit sich. An Ausritte, an den Wind, der die offenen Haare durcheinanderwirbelte. An bunt-blühende Blumenwiesen, in deren Üppigkeit Dwalin und ich uns für einen Moment Ruhe von den Verpflichtungen und Zwängen innerhalb des schummrigen und farblosen Berges gönnten. An sein lächelndes Antlitz über mir, umgeben von rotem Klatschmohn und dunkelviolettem Eisenhut. Abkühlenden Schatten auf das Gesicht werfend, als er sich hinunterbeugte und mir einen Kuss voller Glückszärtlichkeit auf die Stirn hauchte.

Allzu schnell verfließen sie jedoch zusammen mit der auf der Zunge vergehenden Süße. Als sich die Augen wieder öffnen, nachdem ich noch nicht einmal mitbekam, wie sie sich schlossen, sehe ich, dass alle Umstehenden mich mit einem um die Wirkung des Erlebnisses wissenden Lächeln betrachten. Wohl sehr abwesend wirkte ich einen Moment lang. „Sie schmeckt herrlich“, erkläre ich den ungebührlichen Ausfall, gleichzeitig aber auch das Gepränge dieses Gartens umgeben von Stein würdigend. Lothin scheint beides zu freuen. 

Jedoch, als er mir eine Hand auf den Rücken legt, um mich weiter zu geleiten, da erhasche ich einen kurzen Blick auf Thorin und dass sich seine Lippen plötzlich erneut zu diesem verhassten Wolfslächeln verziehen. Er befindet sich auf der Jagd. Hat seine Beute bereits mit den scharfen, gierigen Augen erfasst, muss lediglich zum Sprung ansetzten, um seine Zähne in das Fleisch des bislang ahnungslosen Rehs zu schlagen, damit er den quälenden Hunger stillen kann. 

Bin ich das Rehlein? Seine Begierde nach einem guten Geschäft die Qual? Mein Fleisch das Mittel, um sie ihm zu nehmen? Lothin jedoch der Wolf, mit einem Gebiss voller messerscharfer Reißzähne, der unerbittlich das verschlingt, was er erbeutete? Ich hoffe nicht, denn kaum vermag ich mich zu wehren gegen beide.


End file.
